BlazBlue: Academic Surge
by SpeedRulerLiberation
Summary: The one who is known as Error begins a new step in his life. Going to the prestigious Military academy to fulfill the wishes of his Nee-san. On the way, he will meet a lot of people who will shape his future especially a certain squirrel beastkin. But can one escape their past forever or even change their fate? LET THE SURGE BEGIN! Rated T for now but ratings can change later on.
1. Surge Beginning: The Start

(P.s The sequel to Stories of the Fated wind has finally arrived!)

Prologue

The 15th Hierarchical city of Torifune. Also known as the Academy city, is where aspiring people from all walks of life, from humans and beastkin to rich and poor come to with the hopes of joining in the NOL. The NOL was one with many opportunites and benefits that are granted to the various people who join it every year. One was the attractive pay that it gave and another is the various services that it gives to the employee such as health care and guaranteed financial security for their families should anything happen to them.

In the heart of this very city lies the Academy. No NOL main branch is located here as the Academy is what takes it's place in this very Hierarchical City. The city is unique as it is run by the students to give them the feel and importance in running a hierarchical city. But no matter how much training they recieve now in running a hierarchical city they are students in the end, and students need to study in order to join the NOL.

Though people would love to think that there is peace and harmony that can be gained in the Academy, the cold hard truth is that it also has it's fair share of rich snobs and poor stragglers roaming around the streets. No matter what they try, that one fact of life is a permanent thing that most people wished that wasn't etched in stone. Some came from the many royal families and duodecims, expected to join the NOL while others were selected by the various scouts scattered all around the world and given scholarships to join the Academy.

Despite all of these however...most people try to live peaceful lives here in the academy and most timelines have allowed that...But as the semi cloudy early morning of the early months of February loom over the Academy City one can feel a sense of uneasiness. No one can explain it but something felt...off

* * *

**And maybe those answers will lie inside the one called...Error...**

* * *

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh Shit!" A white haired with blond tips boy said as he rushed to put on his clothes for that day in a rather dark place. It had minimal lighting but it was enough to let one person navigate the otherwise dark room which lacked even windows. "I can't be late for Orientation!" He shouted as he wore over his black shirt with a silver hoodie a black jacket. Looking at the uniform that he was given and simply eyed on it. Placing on his chest, he noted how incredibly small they were.

'It's a good thing I asked for permission if I can make the school uniform on my own.' He thought as he looked at the outfit that was hanging on the coat hanger that he was given. He didn't have to wear it today which was a good thing for him as he still had to submit the permit for him to even wear it.

Since he was the only one who was doing orientation, they made him an exception and allowed him to wear his casual clothes for it but as soon as it was over he had to start wearing the uniform. Wearing a black cargo pants with two belt loops on it for two silver belts that he looped over. He completed his look with black boots and black gloves that had white trim all over it as he looked at a certain black charred box that was nestled next to a picture frame. The lid wasn't open but he knew what was inside it.

He still had a lot of unpacking he needed to do as he simply smiled at the items in front of him. He knew that he was going to do an important wish that both he and a certain important person in his life promised. "Nee-san...I'm going to fufill our wish today" He said to himself as he stood by the door and smiled. Today is going to be an imporatant day for him as it was going to be the start of a new life for him. As he felt his weak heart beat on his chest, the boy's smile lessened but he he shruged it off and open the door.

* * *

**'Well...Today's orrientation day...what could possibly going wrong!?' The boy thought as he ran out... What he didn't know what was going to happen to him in one day.**

* * *

_**The door to a new life is going to open...**_

_**But what lies in wait for him...**_

_**What lies in wait in the doors of Fate...**_

_**Only the one known as Error...will find out.**_

* * *

_**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...**_

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! AND WELCOME TO THE STARTING POINT OF ACADEMIC SURGE! To people who have read BlazBlue: Stories Of The Fated Wind, I welcome you back. If you are new to reading my stories I would suggest reading Stories Of The Fated Wind in order to catch up with the story.**

**Anyways I have decided to do one thing I have should have done for a long time ago. From now on, I will leave the disclamer right here but should any characters that do not belong to me I will state at the start of that chapter who the OC is and who it is from. From time to time I will leave disclamers for the characters that I do not own in order to remind people that these characters do not belong to me.**

**Anyways...before I lose track of what I am trying to say. This story of mine is also going to be tied in with a friend of mine's upcoming story whose fanfiction name or story will not be specified until the time is right. And I am just going to say this...WELCOME NEWCOMERS TO THE ACADEMIC SURGE!**

**( I do not own Blazblue. Nothing about the world, organizations and characters belongs to me. Any Character Development given to the official Blazblue characters belongs to this story alone. That is all for now...and so FAREWELL!**


	2. Surge 1: Orientation Day Brawl

(P.s A Long Lengthy beginning because why not! Also bringing characters from the blazblue universe in this story now!)

Surge 1

Orientation day in the Academy is much more different than most other schools. Unlike other schools where the students have to go through a boring speech about the school and explained the rules after. The Academy believes that students should be already pushed from day one with a special kind of assessment. After testing with the ars magus the student is capable off, the students are then pit against each other based on their testings.

The reason for this logic is they believe that by meeting other people who have the same ars magus capabilities, the student will not only be able to assess their own strengths but they will be able to bring out any hidden potentials the grimoire could not detect. Though it has been a whole month since the orientation has been done, most of the people have done it already. New students fluctuate into the academy late into the year and thus it is a common thing to see first years fighting against newcomers.

After this, the school can reassess the course the student was taking at the time and re tweak to fit any hidden talents the student might have shown in the testing. After the end of the day, the student will officially begin to study. Many people have taken this and so far none of those people have caught the interest of the academy...until today.

* * *

In the arena gym of the Academy, various types of weapons and equipment were placed on racks that were hung on the walls. If one wanted to say, it was like they wanted to give the feel that this was an armory in any NOL branch. Today, a whole class was here in this very room as the groups made casual talk amongst themselves waiting for their teacher for that class. Admist the various groups talking to each other from the beastkins to the rich kids, one particular group stood out like a sore thumb.

"HELL YES! BATTLE CLASS AGAIN!" a squirrel beastkin girl said in her excitement while trying to keep her volume to a minimum as her three friends simply shook their heads in semi disbelief and semi happiness. "Oh Makoto...there you go again with your battle happy attitude." a red haired man said as he brushed said hair gently. Makoto giggled at his sentence as she managed to calm herself down a little bit.

"Sorry sorry. I just can't wait for this lesson to begin!" Makoto said as a red haired girl smiled a little bit. "Oh Makoto...If only you had this much motivation for studying." The moment the red haired girl said the dreaded word studying, Makoto simply clutched her heart in fake pain. "Ah...Tsubaki...that is so cruel..." She said as she fainted onto a blond haired girl's lap as it made her fluster while the red haired man and Tsubaki just sighed at the sight. "Makoto! Makoto are you alright!?" the blond haired girl said as Makoto "weakly" looked at her.

"Ahh...Is that you Noellie?...I can't really see you right now..." Makoto weakly spoke as Noel flustered up even more. The red haired man simply shook his head as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't fluster so much mistress...it is going to ruin your complexion." He spoke to her as Noel slowly calmed down as a small blush was forming on her face. "T-thank you Hunter...and please stop calling me mistress...at least in public at least." She spoke as Hunter then focused on Makoto and simply sighed.

"Geez Makoto, you should be doing acting if you keep this up." He said as Makoto sprung back to life and smiled. "Yeah yeah Hunter. I can be a good actor if I want to." She replied as she rose from Noel's lap and sat back relaxed. As the atmosphere around them felt lighter, they couldn't help but hear a particularly loud group speaking behind group. Makoto felt a bit disgusted by their voices as they were the same people who harassed her the first few days in her academy life...before she met Noel and Tsubaki and even became friends with them. Then later on she met Hunter and even right now have a small crush right now. With their ears, they heard the conversation they had.

* * *

Girl 1: And that was what happened with Stacy!

Girl 2: Oh my god! What a disappointment!

Girl 3: Yeah! A great disappoitment to royal families everywhere!

* * *

**The girls then laughed amongst themselves like mad hyenas**

* * *

Girl 1: OH RIGHT! I heard that we are getting a new student from the gutter.!

Girl 2: Really!? What gutter hole of a hierarchical city did they crawl up from?!

Girl 3: I bet it's some shithole Hierarchical city?!

Girl 1: You got that right girl! The new kid's from Akitsu-Otsu!

Girl 2/Girl 3: OTSU! THAT SLUM TOWN! HAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

The loud laughs of the girls were ignored by the other groups however it made Makoto, Hunter, Tsubaki and even Noel felt utterly disgusted by the sight they saw. "God the nerve of those three. Didn't those three learn their lesson already?" Tsubaki said as they blocked out their laughter and resumed their normal conversation. "Speaking of which...is it true that we are having a new classmate Tsubaki?" Hunter asked as Makoto and Noel joined him in looking at her with curiosity at their eyes. Tsubaki sighed in defeat as she explained.

"Yes we are...though I don't know much of the details myself." Tsubaki explained as everyone then began to wonder about Otsu itself. "Do you know about Akitsu-Otsu Tsubaki?" Noel asked as Tsubaki herself scratched her head. "All I know about Otsu is that it is the sister city to Akitsu-ko...but other than that, I have no idea." Tsubaki herself said shocking them. "Is Otsu that relatively unknown?" Hunter asked in curiosity as the quietness from the three girls answered his question.

Then with her sharp beastkin eyes, Makoto spotted the gym teacher and stood up accordingly. The group noticed this and they followed. The coach smiled at this as he rubbed his beard in accordance, "MORNING CLASS!" The coach shouted as everyone shouted back. Taking their seats at the bleachers once more, the coach raised his voice to let himself be heard. "ALRIGHT! We have a new student who is going to be joining you guys tomorrow!" The moment they heard this, everyone began to whisper amongst themselves.

The coach got annoyed by this and stomped his feet on the ground making everyone stop whispering. "Now...that person will be coming to this class for his orientation! I expect you all to treat him with respect." the coach continued as everyone discussed for a while. "Oh boy Orientation... how much are you going to bet it is going to be me again." Hunter said with a half annoyed half normal voice.

The girls couldn't help but shake their heads, knowing the most likely answer that he was going to get picked. Hunter had just been here for at least a whole month now and let's face it...he had been through more matches than a third year here. From a master swordsman to a fox beastkin who uses paralyzing daggers, he had managed to best them all barely. The girls however wanted to stay positive a little as the coach called out a person's name.

"MAKOTO NANAYA!" He shouted as Makoto herself sprung from her seat like a spring as she had a huge grin on her face. "Finally! My chance to shine!" She shouted as she went down to the circular arena. As Hunter looked at her, he figured in his mind that he is most likely going to fight her. "Well...wish you the best of luck down there." He said as Makoto simply grinned widely at him. "Why of course! Whoever is going to face me is going down!" She spoke as she pounded her fists in excitement as she felt her heart jump a little bit.

'Oh boy...I hope I get to fight Hunter...Hunter.' She thought as her face had a slight blush to it that she was glad no one could see right now as Noel and Tsubaki remained hopeful. "Maybe you won't get picked..." Noel said nervously as Hunter laughed a bit before rubbing her head a little bit. "Oh Noel...you know that I am obviously going to get picked." he spoke as Tsubaki herself looked at Hunter. " Why don't we make a bet then." Tsubaki said as the gears inside Hunter's head began to turn.

* * *

Hunter: Sure! What are we betting

Tsubaki: If you do get picked, we will treat you to meals for a month.

Noel: Tsubaki!?

Hunter: That sounds fair, if that is the case I will wear heart boxers for an entire month as well

Noel: And you have to follow all of our orders for that month too!

Tsubaki: NOEL!?

Hunter: Ohoho! If that is the case, I accept that additional condition as well Mistress!

* * *

As they shook hands at that, Hunter suddenly felt a chill at his back. 'Eh?...Why am I suddenly regretting this decision.' Hunter thought as he couldn't help but fidget a little on his seat as Makoto stood in the middle of the ring. "So Coach! Who am I brawling today for the first time?" Makoto asked as the coach noticed her grin. "You will be happy to know that you will be helping us conduct an orientation test." The moment Makoto heard this, her feet felt like bouncing.

"ALRIGHT! Who am I doing the orientation test against?" She asked as the coach took a deep breath. The anxiety filled the room however it had hit Hunter particularly bad as he couldn't stop shaking on his seat. Then...with a loud voice...the Coach spoke.

"YOUR OPPONENT MAKOTO NANAYA! IS OUR NEW STUDENT!"

The moment he shouted that, Hunter froze like a statue for a moment before crashing to the ground in pure shock. "WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" He shouted in a comedic manner as his jaws were wide dropped and eyes wide. For a whole month, every time this class came up he was picked...now someone else was picked besides him. Normally one would cheer at this turn of events...however...

"Looks like someone will be wearing heart boxers for a whole month now~" Tsubaki teased as Hunter looked at the two girls who had dangerous looks in their eyes. "Now now girls...let's not do anything we might regret now..." Hunter said as he raised his hands in caution and slowly walked away from the girls like he was getting stalked by predators. "I wonder what we should do to you..." Noel wondered as Hunter just simply begged in his own mind for mercy from the two.

Makoto herself felt a bit disappointed, 'Aww...it's not going to be Hunter...' She thought as she lost some of that excitement from before but was still excited at least. Then...from the main entrance, everyone heard the sounds of stomping footsteps as they looked at the entrance with interest. Rushing out from said entrance was a young man who wore a black jacket with a black hoodie that had a silver hood and black gloves with white trim. Two silver belts held his black cargo pants as the man panted heavily.

" MADE IT!" He shouted with excitement as he managed to catch his breath while brushing the strangest feature about him...His white hair with blond tips. Makoto, looking at the man instantly recognizes him, 'He's the guy at the port a few days ago!' she thought as the man looked at her direction and was just as shocked. "What are you doing standing there! Get over here new student!" The coach shouted as he rushed to the ring and faced the coach face forward.

"Introduce yourself!" The coach shouted as the man faced everyone and they saw the enthusiastic look the person's brilliant yellow left eye was as it reminded everyone of the sun. His right eyes was obscured by the fringes of his hair as he greeted himself to everyone. "Hey everyone...My name is Sora! Hope we all get to be friends!" he said as he bowed low. The coach was confused for a moment as he looked at Sora again. "Excuse me young man but what about your sir name?" The moment he said that, Sora looked at him as if he was crazy and scratched his head. "Sir name? What on earth is that?"

Everyone in the arena just looked at him with shock but the Coach not wanting to waste time decided to continue. "Anyways! You are just in time for your orientation!" He said as Sora looked at him with glee. "Alright! What am I orientating against!?" Sora asked with some excitement as the coach slowly walked out of the arena. "So...You are my opponent?" Makoto asked as he looked at the squirrel girl with some shock. "Wait a minute...I have to face someone...as in right now!?" Sora said in shock as a huge ars magus circle covered the entire ring in a fight field. "The rules are simple! No rules or restrictions! ARS MAGUS IS ALLOWED! IF YOU GET KNOCKED OUT OR EXIT THE RING YOU LOSE!"

The moment he said those rules, Sora looked at Makoto in shock. "The name's Makoto Nanaya! It may be your first day here and all but don't expect me to hold back my punches...but I will try at least." Makoto said in excitement as Sora himself was a bit shocked but managed to process all of that extra information. On the top of the arena he saw a huge glass roof that allowed the sun to shine into the arena. As soon as the arena's Ars Magus shield was finished forming, an announcers voice was heard.

* * *

_**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...**_

* * *

Makoto pounded her fists as she pointed her finger at Sora. "GET READY FRESHMAN! BECAUSE TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO GET A TASTE OF SQUIRREL POWER!"

* * *

_**REBEL 1**_

* * *

Sora didn't take any particular stance as he just eyed Makoto. "Alright...LET'S GO MAKOTO NANAYA!"

* * *

_**ACTION!**_

* * *

The moment the announcer shouted action, they ran for each other...ready to clash as electric appeared in their eyes. Makoto struck first by throwing a punch which to her surprise, he took as he staggered a little bit. Not letting up, she punched him constantly in a torrent as he punched him away which he managed to guard at the last moment. Sora went for a leg sweep but she saw how predicatble it was and jumped over it, giving him a piece of her tail in the end as he held his head in pain.

'Geez...the way he look I thought he could fight but this is becoming such a boring match.' She thought to herself as she split herself to three figures bewildering everyone in the arena. Sora guarded for the one in the front until he he looked up to see Makoto gathering energy to her fist as a small ars magus circle appeared at her elbow.

"LIGHTNING ARROW!" She shouted as suddenly the seal broke launching her fist at him at high speed causing him to break his guard where she decides to give him a solid one at his stomach. "LEVEL 3!" she shouted in the end as Sora laid on the ground a bit in pain as the Coach looked at him intently. Everyone thought it was over at that point. "Geez...the new kid got that beastkin as his first opponent... I guess it really shows his low status." The girl from before said as she managed to snicker a little. Usually they would be angry with her but they couldn't help but agree with her. Makoto was no pushover with her herculean like strength...what could one expect him to do.

To everyone's shock, he stood up as he looked at Makoto with some intensity in his eyes. "Geez...way to pick on the newbie." Sora said honestly as Makoto simply shrugged his comment and continued her assault. He finally threw a punch but she was fact to react to it and gave him one of her own.

"**CORONA UPPER**!" throwing an uppercut, she took him for a ride as she followed him before readying her arm once more, "**LIGHTNING ARROW**!" slamming her fist down once more like a slam dunk as Sora crashed to the ground, forming a small crater. As she landed, Makoto's face spoke it all. "Man...are you really this weak?" This set off a small trigger in Sora's head as something ringed on his head as he laid on the ground.

"As Long as you don't have power you are nothing in this world!" A man's voice shouted which made his blood boil a little as he stood up looking at Makoto, his eyes narrowed like a wolves for some strange reason as Makoto ignored it and charged once more. Throwing a punch, she was shocked to see it redirected for her own face as she smacked herself. Throwing a dunk punch of his own from the ground, he caused Makoto to bounce on the ground face first before kneeing her hard on the head which made her arch her back.

As she did, he grabbed her uniform's jacket as he slammed her hard to the ground. The impact was quite sickening however he did not let up as he lifted her while gripping her collar and choke slammed her to the ground once more, making Makoto cough a bit as Sora aimed for her back and tried to kick it. Quick to react, Makoto dodged it barely as she stood up once more. Beginning his own offensive, he threw punches of his own as Makoto kept her guard up barely. 'What the hell...this guy hits like a brick!' Makoto thought as her guard finally broke as he retailated with a fast punch of his own to her chest.

Sliding for a bit before coughing heavily, Makoto looked at Sora in the eyes. "So...You're finally fighting seriously." She said as she got up once more and cracked her knuckles. Sora finally responded to her with one simple sentence, "Is that all? Come on!" Makoto, feeling a bit irritated by the blatant taunt charged for him, splitting herself into three once more as Sora closed his left eye. As soon as she closed in, she tried to strike him with a punch but to her shock it was redirected to his side as he used his palm to strike a nerve on her right arm.

She immediately felt it cramp up as her arm went limp. Everyone was now shocked at the sudden turn of events, "He's holding up against Makoto...and the speed that he is reacting at...Is he using some ars magus!?" Noel wondered loudly as Tsubaki and Hunter stared at the match happening with intent. "He can hold his own against Makoto...that by itself is considered impressive." Tsubaki commented as Hunter himself looked at the match with intent. Then, a feeling of anger suddenly flowed his emotions for a moment before it disappeared. 'What...what was that feeling just now?" Hunter wondered as the match continued one with vigor and intensity.

* * *

No matter what she tried, Makoto's punches were either constantly redirected or countered against by Sora while he manages to get more and more punches on her with increasing speed. 'Dammit...it's like he's reading my movements!' She thought in frustration as she decided to gather up the seithr in the area to use her special move. The coach noticed this as he thought to himself. 'Makoto Nanaya...a girl with excellent physical strength but completely average ars magus abilities combined with bad studying potential, She is the perfect match for this new kid...'

Sora made a charge once more as he didn't notice a gigantic seal appearing right behind Makoto, "SOMETHING IS SHINING INSIDE ME!" she spoke as the seal began to shake. Sora not listening to what she said is in for a rude awakening, "_BIG BANG SMASH_!" She then thrusted a punch which made an astral fist appear right behind her as Sora could only guard at the very last minute. Causing him to slide on the ground with his face as she felt her right arm return back to normal.

Struggling to get up, He and Makoto panted heavily as they knew all to well that the match had to come to a close. Eyeing each other one last time as the crowd couldn't stay on their seats, they made a final charge as Sora and Makoto got ready their fists for one more punch. Readying their best punch, Makoto shouted once more, "**CORONA UPPER**!" As she soared into the air with that same punch...but at the same time.

"**CORONA UPPER**!" Sora shouted as he did a modified version of her move using twisting his right fist in the air instead of going for a straight punch. Makoto was shocked by this as soon as she did her Corona Upper as both punches landed dead on at their faces. The force was so great from both punches that the wind around them broke and lauched them both at opposite sides of the barrier, phasing right through and crashing to the arena walls. Everyone stared in shock as the two laid on the ground panting hardly on the ground.

"IT'S...IT'S A TIE!" The Coach shouted as everyone in the arena did not clap due to the pure shock of how the match turned out. Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter then rushed to Makoto's side in concern as she slowly stood up. "Makoto! Are you alright!?" Tsubaki asked in concern as Makoto looked at her in the eyes and felt a wave of concern flow into her. Tsubaki Yayoi...a person who accepted her beastkin lineage and in turn treated her like a normal human being...the very first person to do so...and her heart couldn't help but skip a small beat.

You see...Makoto has two crushes...one for the Mysterious Hunter Long who everyone knows is one of the best fighters in the academy and Noel's loyal servant. The other is for the ever graceful Tsubaki Yayoi who seemed that she could do no wrong, ever loyal and kind even smart as well is can be considered the pure angel. Now you all might be wondering how on earth Makoto could even have two crushes...the answer is simple of course. Makoto Nanaya is a bisexual in nature.

"Hehehe...I am Tsubaki. Thanks for asking." Makoto said as she took her extended hand with glee as Noel and Hunter checked all over her body to assess the damage done to her. "My god Makoto...You fought like an animal..." Hunter commented as Makoto made a slight flinch on her face which he noticed immediately. "Not that I am saying you're an animal or anything like that..." He apologized as she managed to relax herself. Looking at the other side, she walked to where Sora laid.

* * *

Looking on top of the glass ceiling, Sora's thoughts flew through them. 'Was that a memory?...why did I feel so angry from it?' He thought as in his vision he saw his opponent Makoto Nanaya approaching him as she looked a bit pissed at him thought at the same time...happy? "Geez...you didn't hold back your punches man." She said as she looked at him on the ground. As she did so, Sora looked up and noticed that she was wearing orange panties...something which was unintentional and decided to shut up not to get himself in trouble with her.

As what Neko had said a long time ago, Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Makoto continued her conversation as Sora made his best poker face. "Still...I've never seen anyone fight as well as you have...thanks for the match!" She said with excitement as she extended her hand to lift him up. Looking at it for a while, he reluctantly grabbed it as he felt a warmth from it...a warmth that was completely unfamiliar with him. "Well...Orrientation day is over right?" Sora asked as Makoto lifted him up and he felt his life go into slow motion at that moment.

* * *

The day that they fought...is the day their paths crossed.

The day their paths crossed...is the day that the Error's world was shaped forever.

* * *

**LET THE SURGE BEGIN!**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! Thus we have reached the beginning of the Surge...what will happen to Sora in his time in the academy? Where does Makoto fit in all of this and also who on earth is Hunter Long? Well for one thing Hunter Long does not belong to me. He belongs to a friend's upcoming story detailing all of Hunter's life. When will it be out? Do not ask me as I also have no idea but expect that story to also line up with this story.**

**But this is Sora's own story...so that will be the main focus. Also if you want to know more about Sora I would Suggest reading BlazBlue: Stories of the Fated Wind before continuing with this one as it will help you understand. And so with this out of the way...I bid everyone farewell and get ready for the story that shapes the world of BlazBlue!**


	3. Surge 2: First Day Confusion

( Get ready for the second surge because it's Sora's first day!)

Surge 2

'Alright alright...This is it...my first day!' Sora thought with some excitement as he woke up really early to get ready for his first day of school. Everything is all set from what books he was supposed to bring for class to the uniform being cleaned heavily, Sora was ready for anything. 'I'm glad that the school approved my uniform, I was afraid that they would ask me to wear the one that they provided.' Sora thought again as the school provided uniform sat on his clothes hanger, collecting dust.

Scratching his head at the sight, Sora continued to get ready for school. School is what he calls it but everyone else calls it an academy. He never got the reason for it but he honestly didn't care about it, he was going to call it a school and thats it. School...the one thing that he and Nee-san wanted to go the most because school holds the most important thing that they desire, Education. Though to most people think that it's no big deal but Sora knew very well that with education he would be able to know more about the world he lived in. He would also be able to fufill his Nee-san's wish of wanting to study.

"Nee-san..." Sora muttered sadly as he looked at the metal box on the drawer. He had it closed as he reopened it revealing silver goggles that are resting inside there. They gleamed a bit from the fluorescent light above him but it made him feel sad. His Nee-san...or Alice as everyone knew her as, died in a fire that he was also in but for some strange reason cannot remember. This was her most treasured item and the only thing he has to remember her by.

Shaking his head thoroughly, he refocused himself as he looked at the clock in his room and nearly panicked. "SHIT! I AM SO GOING TO BE LATE AT THIS RATE!" He shouted in his panic as he rushed to get ready that day.

As the sounds of a panicked man showering echo in the basement room, the goggles continued to gleam. It's as if it is responding to the wishes of the dream that two people shared.

* * *

Classes in the Academy are strict in their timing, just like any school. The one fact that separates them from other schools is that everything is strictly governed by the student council from the schedule times that the students go for class, the times that the student must eat and sleep at and the most important of all, the uniforms of the students as it is the identity of the NOL academy. Failure to follow these rules usually resulted in harsh penalties but there are some exceptions.

"Guh...Why world history again..." Makoto moaned loudly as Tsubaki, Hunter and Noel chuckled at the sight of their friend placing her poor head on the table in pain. "You know how important it is for us to study the world that our ancestors lived in before." Tsubaki said as she continued to rub her head on the table. "But still...why is it filled with so many words and not enough pictures of cool stuff..." Makoto said in her continued moaning tone as she rubbed her head to ease the pain.

"You sure do look like you need some good rest." Hunter said in a relaxed manner as he rubbed Makoto's back before patting it. Makoto was glad she kept her head buried to the table because she was a red tomato on her face. "Well...Let's do our best!" Noel said as she tried to bring up everyone's excitement levels but failed terribly as she couldn't help but whine a little bit. Then from their view, three more people approached the scene as Noel looked like she was going to burst to tears at any moment.

"Oh Noel...Hang in there." A blue haired girl said as Noel's eyes brightened up with excitement. "Mai! Are you hungry?" The moment she said that, Makoto, Tsubaki and two girls nearly barfed while the blue haired girl known as Mai and even Hunter himself looked at her with glows on their eyes. "Did you cook something Mistress?" Hunter asked as Noel blushed a little before revealing the well made bento box that had the name Mai on the lid.

"Oh thank you Noel!" Mai said with excitement as she took the lunchbox and opened the lid. Foul stench and censor bars were the only thing that people could see as everyone in the room took cover. "GAHH! IT'S DEATH DINNER!" one of the students shouted in horror at the sight. Death dinner... a truly suitable name indeed...*Shiver* for the very sight of it was enough to inspire terror in even the bravest of people.

Closing the lid to everyone else's relief, Mai just made a smile that was quite polite for a girl like her. "I am still wondering how you can taste the innocence in that...'Dish;" A lavender haired girl said as her uniform itself was quite different from the normal one. It was a blue long coat reminiscent of a scientist's robe as she wore a black pantyhose that reached to the inside of her skirt as she readjusted her lavender headpiece which was darker than her hair's color and was shaped like a butterfly.

" Oh Lady Mai! I promise that I will make a dish that will blow your mind!" A blond haired girl who tied her hair as pigtails said as she hugged Mai with an overload of cuteness. "Ahh! Shiori please!" Mai said as the girl known as Shiori didn't let out her attack. This made the lavender haired girl slightly angry as Makoto just looked at the sight. "You tickled pink yet Cajun?" Makoto cheekily asked as Cajun flinched at the comment. "What are you trying to imply Makoto?" Cajun said obviously trying to keep her cool.

"Oh nothing. I just can see why Mai's so desirable." Makoto said a bit lustfully as her eyes focused on the action with glee while Tsubaki, Noel and especially Hunter shielded their eyes at the sight. "Please Shiori...cut that out." Hunter said trying to sound rash but was in fact turning red the more this continued. "Mai Natsume, Shiori Kirihito! Please cut out this behavior right now...there's students watching." Tsubaki said as Shiori and Mai looked to see the various groups staring at them with amusement as the bell for classes rang loudly.

Everyone then got to their seats. Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter sat in one row while Makoto sat near the window a row behind them, right at where Noel would usually sit. This was a strategic move on her part as it allows her to spy on Hunter and Tsubaki secretly while making her look like she was paying attention to class. An excellent idea she came up herself as she recalls the one month of fantasies that she had imagining that she was a knight that was saving the helpless princess Tsubaki Yayoi and the equally helpless princess Hunter Long.

Yes that's right, Makoto imagined Hunter in a dress... 'Oh boy! I can't wait to actually put him in a dress!' She thought with glee as Hunter felt something pierce his neck for a split second. 'Oh god...Please have mercy on my poor soul' he thought to himself as the teacher entered the classroom. He looked really eccentric as he was jacked up on coffee. "Good morning class! As you all know that today's world history!" he said with glee while everyone else moaned.

"But before we begin the exciting world of World History! I got a special announcement for everyone in the class!" The class continued to groan some more as the teacher continued. "As you all know, three weeks ago we had Hunter Long and Mai Natsume join our class and the week after that Shiori Kirihito also joined our class as well." everyone just nodded their heads, hoping that he would get straight to the point. "Today we have a new student joining us!" The moment he said that, they cheered lightly as they saw it coming a long way.

* * *

As soon as he said that, everyone in the room heard loud footsteps running through the empty corridors. As loud as the footsteps were, the door to the classroom opened with equal loudness. "Sorry I'm Late!" The voice shouted as the students noticed the white hair with blond tips as Makoto instantly recognized the person who they could only see his head through the door, "It's that guy I fought before..." Makoto muttered quietly as the teacher urged Sora to come into the classroom.

The moment he did so, the students went all wide eyed as they saw his uniform and they just gawked at the sight. Sora was not wearing the normal school uniform but a completely different uniform altogether. He wore a black jacket that looked barely liked the school's own jacket as it had the shoulder pads but he wore the jacket unbuttoned as it did not have the school's tie and also had a white hood on the middle. The usual place where the yellow trim would be was replaced with white trim matching the white stripe in the middle of the school's jacket.

If his jacket was already enough to cause people to gawk then he took it one step further. He also wore a white collar shirt that was quite long. His pants were not the school approved slacks but black cargo slacks with the silver belts that he wore before holding them with the whole look finished with black boots. He looked like a total rebel to the system and the worst part was that he didn't even wear the jacket right as he let the right sleeve flow freely as Tsubaki herself couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

Tsubaki: New student! Why are you not wearing the school approved uniform!

Sora: Oh! I cannot wear the uniform

Tsubaki: What do you mean that you cannot wear the uniform!?

Sora: I literally cannot wear the uniform. It is too small for my size.

Tsubaki: Then why didn't you consult the student board about it?!

Sora: I did, and I asked if I can make a custom made one.

Tsubaki: And they approved it!?

Sora: Yes. Not only it is approved. I even asked if I could wear this and they also approved it.

* * *

Tsubaki eyes widened in shock as she helplessly stared at the uniform of Sora. Everyone could see that she wanted to cry so badly at the sight of it as Hunter simply comforted her. "There there Tsubaki...It's alright." He said as Tsubaki wondered to herself loudly, "How on earth did a fashion sense like this get approved!?" Tsubaki herself worked with the student council and she knew well that the school wouldn't usually approve of this type of uniform. She was going to get the bottom of this as soon as this class ended. It was then her mind then suddenly realized who could have been responsible for this

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

A black haired man was just looking through the various proposals he had to approve. Not only the sight of it was enough to drive him mad, he desperately didn't want any part of it. 'Why did Jin-Jin make me do the paperwork today?' He thought in his mind as the onslaught of text was slowly driving his mind insane. After reading a while, he was at his final stack as he cheered in his mind, 'After this stack I am finally home free!'

But as if to crush all hope he had, A brown haired man entered the room with more paperwork on his hand. He didn't wear the normal uniform as he wore a military vest with a white long sleeved collar shirt that he had folded the sleeves and a ribbon tie. "Taro! Jin just gave you more paperwork." He said as he placed the gigantic pile of paper right on the table making Taro while on his seat.

"Jin-jin! Why are you doing this to me!? Please tell me what am I doing wrong Akane!" Taro begged on his seat as Akane shook his head. "Maybe next time you wouldn't consider tying him up too tightly with your ars magus webbing next time." Akane said as Taro placed his head on the table. Then as if a lightbulb flashed in his head, Taro took the whole pile of paper right in front of him and placed it at the approved bin. "I'M DONE! FINALLY!" He said with excitement as he grabbed his uniform jacket and slung it over his shirt that had a huge kanji letter on it. Akane just sighing at the sight, followed his friend out of the room

Lying on the pile of papers in the approval bin, laid a request that read like this.

* * *

Dear Academy,

I, Sora, have a request to make regarding my uniform. I have found out that the provided uniform is actually too small for me. I wish to request for the permission to make a new one and also according to your rules I can make adjustments to my own uniform. As such, I have added the following requests on the uniform itself that i have attached to a separate piece of paper. I also wish for permission to wear this uniform for the rest of the year until the new uniforms come in next year. I thank you for your time reading this and hope this gets approved.

Sincerely,

Sora

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

'Taro Sasagae...I am going to have a word with you after this!' Tsubaki thought to herself as that whole flashback played in her mind as soon as she realized who was in charge of approval that day. Taro couldn't help but feel a cold chill crawl up his back, "Uhh...Jin-jin you're not the one who is causing a cold right?" Taro innocently asked a man who had blond hair and green eyes, just like Noel but wore spectacles and the normal uniform. "Will you cut out the Jin-Jin please...and no I am not causing that cold." Jin replied almost coldly as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Well why are you just standing there boy! Introduce yourself to the class!" the teacher said with much enthusiasm. Sora just followed what he said and greeted himself with some confidence in his voice. "Hello! My name is Sora." he just said as everyone just stared at him awkwardly. "Uhh...Sora what boy?" The teacher asked as Sora himself looked confused. "It's just Sora...is something the matter?" He asked as the teacher was scratching his head. "Uhh...what's your sir name boy?" He asked politely as Sora now was just scratching his head.

"I don't have a sir name. Is that a requirement?" The moment he said that, the various groups began talking amongst themselves as the teacher was quick to silence them. "Alright then...Sora please take a seat...right behind Miss Nanaya please." Makoto was shocked to hear that as Sora looked at where the teacher pointed his finger as he noticed her. ' That girl i fought before...' Was his thought as he simply nodded his head with a small smile and started walking to his seat. On his way he heard the various groups talk about him but one in particular caught his ear as it was the same three girls before as they said something very disrespectful about him.

"Hehehehe, As expected from someone who comes from the gutter holes of Akitsu-Otsu. He has no sir name." One of them said as he felt his blood boil a little. He will let the comment about him having no sir name slide but if you insulted Otsu you are asking for some serious trouble. Looking at the ground and noticing a can, Sora lightly kicked the can towards the girls as soon as he sat down which was hard enough to cause the girl who made the comment's seat to trip, causing her to fall.

"Are you alright? Did your weight break the seat?" the teacher asked as everyone expect for a few actually laughed at the sight. Embarrassed, the girl picked herself up and placed her seat down before laying her head on the table to hide her embarrassment. Sora secretly smiled as Makoto looked at him secretly. "Nice kick new kid." Makoto whispered as Sora himself was not surprised that she saw it. Beastkin eyes were sharper than humans and can pick up slight movement very well.

"Yeah...thanks..." Sora quietly thanked as the class was beginning. Well so far for Sora his first day has been quite eventful. He was already the talk of the class and soon the school, his outfit was already causing him to get some trouble with people and he has more reasons to figure out why he might hate humans so much. As he looked out of the window for a while, he wondered to himself quietly about his predicament.

* * *

**'Well...so much for staying under the radar huh Nee-san.' Sora thought as Class officially began for him.**

* * *

As soon as the day's classes ended and Tsubaki finished roasting Taro about the importance of reading the fine print before doing something as stupid as the stunt he did, Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter and Makoto were walking back to the dorms that all students shared. Well..The girls dorm to be exact. "I am still wondering how the school managed to overlook something as important as student's lounging." Noel thought loudly as the four of them walked into the room they shared. Yes...that's right people, A guy is in a girl's dorm and no it's not him sneaking in. He is officially staying in the girl's dorm as part of a technicality.

"I am also wondering about that too." Hunter simply said as he sat on his bed. The room by itself was big as it had a small couch and table at one side and beds as well to complete it. A small kitchen is present that allowed students to cook if they didn't wish to eat the cafeteria's food on some days and those lucky enough have a bathing area that allowed them to shower in private. The four of them were lucky that their room is one of those said rooms.

"Geez...what a day!" Makoto said to herself as she landed face first onto her bunk bed that she shared with Tsubaki. Everyone agreed with her statement as they then hear the PA system come alive. "Students please proceed to the cafeteria for dinner!" Taro cheerfully said as if the scolding that Tsubaki gave him was almost non existent. Grumbling amongst themselves since they already got into comfortable positions on their beds to even fall asleep, they got off and left for the cafeteria.

"If it wasn't for the fact that it's Taro's cooking I would just lie on the bed without a care in the world." Makoto lazily said as the four of them opened the door to head for the cafeteria. The moment they did so, for a split second they saw something that they would never expect to see. A certain white haired boy with blond tips running in the girl's dorm. Tsubaki was not going to have anymore of his nonsense and stomped her feet to the ground. " NEW STUDENT! GET OVER HERE NOW!" She shouted making Noel, Hunter and Makoto hide at the wall like Scooby Doo.

"Geez Tsubaki! You're scary when you shout." Noel said in her shock as Makoto and Hunter just nodded at what she said. Sora made his way to Tsubaki where she began to interrogate him like he was a criminal. "Why are you running around the girl's dorm? You do know that is an offense right?" She asked as Sora himself looked confused, just like how he was when it came to the uniforms. "It's an offense to be running around the place you have been assigned to?" the moment he said that, the girls and Hunter just had their mouths wide open as Sora himself scratched his head.

"I'm just going to head for my room now...So bye?" He said as he slowly walked before running off again. As Tsubaki gave up on trying to make sense, Noel noticed her distress. "We should head for the cafeteria right now. If we're late we will most likely miss Taro's tasty dumplings!" Noel said as Tsubaki's eyes lit up at the thought of eating some delicious dumplings at the end of a stressful and headache inducing day. "Why not...His dumplings are delicious." Tsubaki said after recomposing herself.

As Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter walked for the cafeteria, Makoto couldn't help but look at the direction that Sora ran for. "Are you interested in that guy?" Hunter asked as Makoto herself flustered up a bit. "I..I just don't know. I mean...he seems like a nice guy and he is the only person so far to match me in a fight." She replied as Hunter shook his head before smiling a little bit. "Then you should try being his friend." he said as he patted her head and rubbed her beastkin ears a little bit before following Noel and Tsubaki.

Looking back at where Sora ran, Makoto couldn't help but place her hand at her chest. "Become...friends with him?" Makoto said to herself quietly as she walked quietly behind the group.

Sora himself was at his door to the room that he stayed all alone, looking at it at little. He muttered only one sentence before opening it.

* * *

**"I'm Back...Nee-san."**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I know that this is quite a slow start to the Academic Surge but please trust me on this. Ok For some it may be slow while others might be fast anyways! I hope you guys have an entertaining ride through the Academy with Sora and the others! And so with that said, Farewell!**


	4. Surge 3: Sir Name Melons

(The third Surge! I Hope that you guys enjoy this as well!)

Surge 3

Sora was enjoying his time in the academy. Though it had been just a few days since he had joined, he was really enjoying the classes here and learning more about stuff that he didn't knew like how almost every hierarchical city has this thing called a cauldron that was used for something that most people don't know yet. He hasn't really made any new friends yet and he was perfectly content with that. Most of the people here were from the richer families and almost all of them had stuck up attitudes and even if there were those who don't have such attitudes, his policy with humans makes interacting with them...quite difficult. But those are not what are bothering him right now. The thing that is bothering him right now is...

"WHAT IS YOUR SIR NAME SON!" Shouted a teacher who sounds more like a military drill instructor rather than a person who should be giving knowledge to people. Sora just gave his name to said teacher and he is demanding him for this supposed sir name that has been annoying him for the past few days. "I don't have a sir name sir." Sora replied as the teacher simply shook his head in frustration. "YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME A SIR NAME SON! RIGHT NOW!" The teacher shouted as the whole class shook with his voice.

As the scene grew in front of the class, Noel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Why is everyone being so harsh about him not having a sir name?" Noel innocently asked Hunter as he himself was wondering about that. "I don't really know myself, but I guess that having a sir name is a big deal to everyone." Hunter just replied as he continued to observe the scene. Makoto herself wondered what it's like to not have a sir name. She wondered if she was born in the world not as Makoto Nanaya but just Makoto and it made her sad.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME A SIR NAME SOON BOY! NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!" The teacher shouted as Sora just walked back to his seat. He heard the chatter about him not having a sir name...especially from the three girls that talked crap about him from the first day onward. Ignoring their stupid voices as he would like to reference them as, Sora sat at his seat and just focused on the lesson, grabbing his stuff needed for it.

As he did so, he felt a pair of eyes focus on him for a few seconds as he looked up to see his beastkin neighbour Makoto looking at him once more. " Having a rough day so far huh?" Makoto asked as he simply shook his head. "Trust me. I've had rougher days." Sora replied as the lesson began for the day.

**His mind focused on the lesson with good intentions, blocking out the various noises in the background that mostly talked about him in general.**

* * *

The bell rang as it signaled the time for lunch, Everyone in the classroom didn't head for the cafeteria just yet as they were just talking amongst their groups...well everyone except Sora who just spent his time alone, taking notes from the class. "Geez...look at him actually working" One of the students said which he could hear but pretended that he never heard them. Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto looked at him with a little bit of worry while Hunter himself remained indifferent though he also showed some concern for the guy.

"Maybe we should invite him for lunch." Noel innocently asked as Tsubaki and Hunter were a bit skeptical about the idea. Makoto however was a bit reluctant about the idea as she was still trying to know him better and didn't want her friends to influence this. 'I got to make friends here...I have to try to do it on my own.' Makoto said to herself as they noticed Sora leaving the classroom at his own leisure.

As soon as he left, the PA system installed all around the class came to life as the voice that spoke through it sounded like someone who was going to fall asleep at any moment. "Everyone...please take note that...*Yawn*...The cafeteria is selling it's once in a month melon bread right now. It's in limited supply as usual so good luck." The moment the person behind the box stopped talking. Everyone went from talking in the room to barging out of the classroom like a pack of hungry wolves.

" OH MY GOD! I GOT TO HAVE THAT MELON BREAD!" One of the students shouted as the stampede continued to run out of the room and into the hallways of the NOL Academy. Tsubaki felt the urge to shout at the stampeding group of students to slow down but knew all to well that she would just get trampled by the crowd if she did so. "Melon bread? Sure sounds good." Hunter said casually as Makoto's eyes shined greatly. " Of course it is! That melon break is supposed to be one of the rarest things you can get from the canteen!" Makoto said as her stomach grumbled loudly

"And that stomach doesn't lie Makoto." Noel said as she was about to hug Makoto's tail but Makoto was quick to react. "Not this time Noellie!" Makoto teased as Noel Pouted cutely making Hunter chuckle. "Oh mistress...you sure love that tail of Makoto's" He mused to himself as Noel made a small blush. Makoto noticed this and for a split second became sad before she decided to tease Noel. "Oh? Tickled pink now huh?" Makoto teased as Noel turned even more red.

"There there mistress. We should get to the cafeteria now before it gets too crowded for us to eat." Hunter said casually as Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto realized that Hunter was right to say that. "Oh Crap! He's right Girls! Let's go!" Makoto shouted as she charged out of the room as the rest couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight of their friend running out of the room in excitement. Walking out of the classroom at their own pace, the sight that will greet them at the cafeteria will blow their minds.

* * *

The Moment that Makoto reached the cafeteria, she bared witness to the biggest pile up in history. Literally the whole student body was piling at the counters as they fought for the right to even get one of the mythical melon bread. " ONE MELON BREAD OVER HEARGH!" One student desperately shouted before he was consumed into the sea of crowds like he was prey. 'Poor kid. I wish him good luck in the afterlife.' Makoto thought as she clapped her hands and offered him prayers for the poor unfortunate student who fell to the vicious cycle of the melon bread.

As soon as she finished, Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter arrived in the room and witnessed the carnage in front of their eyes. "Why isn't the student council doing anything about this!?" Tsubaki loudly questioned as they saw two pairs of arms waving wildly in the crowd. "SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP US!" Taro shouted as Akane himself was smothered by the crowds of girls to even dare speaking right now or risk being called a pervert. Jin himself stood away from the crowd as he observed the crowd calmly.

"At this rate, even if we did anything we wouldn't be able to budge this group by much." Jin calmly and at the same time with a semi cold voice said. As the four of them went to Jin, Noel making slight eye contact the same time he did and immediately shrinking afterwards. "Ah Tsubaki. Is something the matter?" Jin asked as he did his best to not focus on what he considered a nuisance to his eyes and instead focus on his childhood friend Tsubaki.

"Isn't there anything we can do about the crowd?" Tsubaki asked as Jin sighed in frustration, not at her but at the crowd. "Honestly, I have tried a lot of things to thin down this queue but so far it isn't working." Jin said as Hunter looked at the crowd. "That sure is a lot of people for just a melon bread." Hunter remarked as to his own shock the cashier shouted. "TO EVERYONE IN THE QUEUE! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MORE MELON BREAD LEFT!" The moment that was said, the crowd became wild as people literally began fighting each other like a pack of wild animals.

Noel wanted that melon bread badly so that everyone can share it. Then she came up with the most briliant idea ever. "Ummm...Hunter. Can you please help us get the last melon bread." Noel innocently asked as Hunter himself felt a sense of obligation. "I will try...but I doubt that I would make it out alive." Hunter said as he slowly made his way to the vicious crowd. Reluctantly stepping into the black mass of the crowd, he soon found himself being sucked in as his arms flailed violently

"UUUUUAUAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Hunter yelled in shock as the suddenness of it caught him off guard as he futilely made his way through the crowds before getting sucked right into the crowd. As the screams of Hunter Long and any other unfortunate victims echoed through the cafeteria, Sora walked into the room and saw the crowd. "Wow...that sure is the line." He muttered to himself as he noticed the empty line and simply walked to there. "Excuse me. Do you have anything that has no water in it?" Sora asked as the cafeteria lady looked at him.

"We only got the melon bread and it's on the last piece." The cafeteria lady as Sora passed her the money as the bread went to his hand. The moment that happened everyone focused their eyes on him as he paid the cashier. Looking at the group of people staring at him intently. Sora himself was scratching his head at the sight as Sora slowly walked back to the entrance of the cafeteria. "HEY NEW KID! LET US HAVE IT!" One of the students shouted as Sora himself was scratching his head.

"Ummm...Why though?" Sora Innocently asked as the crowd dispersed and surrounded him, leaving a twitching Hunter on the ground as the girls rushed to nurse him back to a standing condition. "THAT IS THE RARE ONCE IN A MONTH MELON BREAD!" another student shouted as a student actually tossed cash to Sora's feet as he picked it up. Shrugging he actually kept the money in his pocket as the students continued to toss cash at his feet.

"IF YOU'RE TAKING THE CASH AT LEAST GIVE US THE BREAD DAMMIT!" a girl student shouted as Sora managed to keep a grand total of 500 Platinum dollars or Blaybloo as he liked to refer it as. He then just looked even more confused as Sora just questioned, "Then why are you tossing cash at my feet?" Sora questioned as the student body looked like they wanted to chase after him. Sora noticing this, decided to run for it as all the students chased after him.

"COME BACK HERE!" The whole student body shouted leaving Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto, Hunter, Jin, Taro and Akane in the cafeteria as Cajun, Mai and Shiori entered the now desolated area. "It's interesting to see how people go crazy over a piece of bread." Cajun noted as she wrote it down on her book. "Can you just please stop writing what you see...and just help me up..." Hunter weakly spoke as Makoto looked at the sight with a little pity. "Hey tell you what. I'll go save our usual spot at the hill." she said as they agreed with the idea and she left.

As she exited, they didn't notice the split second thinking that Makoto had on her face as she bumped to three all too familiar girls. "Oh! It's you again beastkin." One of said girls said to her as Makoto decided that they was not worth her time and walked past the group. Annoyed by this action the girls just looked at her with cruel eyes, "Don't think you can just brush us aside beastkin!" Another one of the girls said as Makoto just blocked out the rest of the cruel words that were aimed not only for her but her race in general. 'Just get to the hill...they are not worth the time.' Makoto thought as she increased the pace of her walk.

* * *

The winds at the hill of Torifune are usually a good place for anyone to get a good rest. It was more specifically a favorite place for Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter and Makoto to go and spend their break times at because of how relative peaceful it is there and how quiet it is. Makoto favorite part of the hill is how it gave her a full view of the city in general. ' I am glad that I am not alone anymore...' Makoto sadly thought as she thought how she behaved to humans before.

She remembered how she harshly treated every single human that was near her. Nice or not, she thought all humans were out for themselves. Growing up at the poor streets of The 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu, She learnt the hard way that she had to fend for herself in a harsh world. Trusting almost nobody but herself and her family, She fought for her right to even be alive in this world. 'But things are now different...I have friends...Friends who see me for who I am.' Makoto thought once more as she saw a figure at the distance.

He had his hands on his pocket and his white hood over his head as he sat lazily on the tree looking at the city. Makoto herself realized who it was and was reluctant to approach said person. 'Then you should try being his friend.' Hunter's words from before echo in her mind as she found some courage in her and walked up to the guy with her usual attitude. "What you doing here new kid?" Makoto asked as the person turned his head a little looking at Makoto revealing them to be Sora.

"Oh...It's you Makoto." Sora asked as Makoto took a seat next to him. "What do you mean it's just me?" Makoto questioned but Sora just shrugged her off as she realized that this was going to be trickier than she had originally thought. Sora made himself comfortable on the tree as the wind blew quite slowly. "What do you think of the Academy so far?" Makoto asked again as she stood next to Sora at the tree as he looked at her with curiosity.

Sora didn't know why a girl like Makoto would ask her these kind of questions to a new kid in the school. He wasn't obliged to answer her questions but for some reason, he felt a warmth in her that he had never felt before. "I just find the Academy average." Sora casually replied to Makoto's question as she actually felt herself becoming more and more relaxed around him. The main reason why it was hard to talk to Sora was because he emitted a certain type of aura that made most people feel uncomfortable inside and actually back off. Like he didn't want to talk to you and you were just being a nuisance to him.

"Average huh. I'm just curious, why are you staying at the girl's dorm?" Makoto asked as Sora scratched his head a little bit. "Funny story about that...The room I was assigned to was umm...frozen solid as they said." The moment Sora mentioned that, Makoto knew what he was probably talking about. Keeping her mouth shut, Sora continued. "After that...the only place that they could assign me to is the basement which is only at the girl's dorm." as soon as Sora finished, Makoto herself wondered how on earth did the school came to that conclusion.

As Makoto thought for a while, she noticed Sora was looking at the town with rather distant eyes. Feeling comfortable now, Makoto found the courage to sit next to him. Sora himself looked at her a little bit before his eyes went for her beastkin tail. Looking at it with curiosity, he went behind her as he hugged the tail. "Hmmm...this tail is so much bushier than Otou-san's." Sora mused to himself as Makoto couldn't help become curious at this.

* * *

Makoto: Otou-san?

Sora: Oh yeah. My Otou-san's a half beastkin.

Makoto: Half beastkin?

Sora: Something I call him. He's...unique in a sense.

Makoto: So your mother is human?

Sora: Nope. A cat beastkin.

Makoto: Huh?! Then...why are you so human looking?

Sora: Ahehehe...we're not a family in the normal sense.

Makoto: Huh? But you said that you have a pops and mom?

Sora: We are actually not related by blood...we just call each other that.

* * *

Makoto was quite shocked to hear that. "You guys must be close huh..." Makoto asked as Sora looked back at the town while gently holding her tail. "Yeah...we have been for the past year." Sora continued as Makoto began to think back to how humans treated her before shaking her head furiously internally. 'NO...I don't want to remember those times...' Makoto thought to herself as She felt her tail being stretched...realizing what was going to happen.

"I wonder..." Sora said as he yanked on Makoto's tail hard. "OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Makoto yelled as she gave him a hard punch on the head which made him lie down on the hill. "Yup! Your tail's attached as well." Sora said as he actually smiled which made Makoto a bit mad. "You know that's it's rude to pull a beastkin's tail like that!?" Makoto questioned as Sora sat up still keeping his smile. "Of course...but I'm just so curious that I just do it anyways." Sora answered back shocking her with his straight forwardness.

"Geez...you are just too straight forward." Makoto stated out as Sora looked back at the Academy once more. A Wind blew on them as they felt the refreshing breeze hitting their faces. "Wow...Today's wind really does feel so nice...I just wish that everyone could feel this right now." Makoto said to herself as Sora managed to hear it and began to think about it himself. The wind was so nice today that he agreed, But he had nobody he could enjoy this wind with. He didn't have his Otou-san, Oka-san, Pikaka and most important of all...his Nee-san.

* * *

He then suddenly had a flashback to when his Nee-san was alive as they sat down on the public library of Otsu. As they stared at the Japanese kanji book with Alice looking at said book with utter confusion. "Why is Japanese Kanji so hard to learn." Alice said as she placed her head on the table and rubbed it. Sora on the other hand was practicing writing his kanji which was pretty good. "It can't be that hard to speak Japanese right nee-san?" Sora spoke in Japanese which confused Alice.

"Please little bro...don't speak Japanese too fast." Alice replied back in Japanese as he stuck out his tongue in embarassment. As the hours pass by, Alice stumbled on a word that she found interesting. "Minamikaze? A wind that comes from the south." Alice said loudly to herself as Sora noticed the word as well. "Are you trying to learn this word Nee-san?" Sora asked as Alice just shook her head.

"It's not that, I am just interested in this word." Alice replied as Sora stared at the word himself and became intrigued by it. "There's even a name for a wind...that's interesting." Sora said as Alice smiled at Sora. He noticed the smile as Alice explained, "I'm just happy that you are learning so much right now Little bro..." The moment she said that, it made his heart beat happily as Sora looked back at the word as the word lingered on his head.

* * *

"Minamikaze..." Sora said to himself as the flashback ended. Makoto heard the word and was shocked. "You know Japanese?" She asked as Sora decided to speak in Japanese. "_**Yeah I do...I actually find it easier to speak in Japanese rather than english.**_" Sora said as Makoto to his shock replied in Japanese as well, "_**Me too. I find english too hard on my voice, Japanese feels so much easier on my throat.**_"

As soon as she said that, Sora felt the wind blow once more as he finally realized the answer in his mind. "_**Minamikaze...Minakaze...From now on...my full name is Sora Minakaze.**_" Sora said as he confirmed to himself and unknowingly Makoto as he is now known as Sora Minakaze. "_**Sora Minakaze huh...sound cool actually.**_" She replied as Sora looked at her for a while before making a small smile. "_**Hehehe...Let's just speak Japanese...It's easier for us anyways.**_" Sora replied in Japanese as Makoto nodded at the suggestion.

Sora then stood up as he started walking away from her, "_**I'm heading back to class. Oh yeah...Here you go.**_" Sora said as he tossed a piece of bread to her hands as she stared and saw it was the melon bread. "_**!? Why are you giving it to me!?**_" Makoto asked as she noticed that half of the bread were torn off and most likely eaten by Sora. "_**It's a gift. Enjoy it Makoto.**_" Sora said as he walked away from her looked at Sora's direction before looking back at the bread as she took a single bite of the melon bread. Only one word was heard as the wind blew gently.

* * *

"_**DELICIOUS!**_"

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! As you can see, Makoto and Sora can speak Japanese. I have decided to make their conversations unique in a sense so from now on, all of their conversations will be in Japanese from now on. I hope that you all like this change as I continue to experiment with various conversations bubbles. Anyhow How will this small bond between Sora and Makoto grow...Find out next time! Also Thank you Sora for having a sir name right now! SO FAREWELL!**

**P.s: Bold+Italics: Japanese conversations**


	5. Surge 4: Past Thought Process

(I Hope you all have been waiting patiently for this! Because here is the latest chapter!

( **BOLD** + _ITALICS_ = _**Japanese VA's**_ )

Surge 4

Sora walked around the academy with a relaxed aura on him. He felt the multiple eyes of the various humans that surrounded him staring but he honestly didn't care. He didn't know why there were staring at him though but felt that it wasn't necessary to ask them about it. ' Just let them stare, I got no time for them.' Sora thought as he reached his class and took his place on the seat assigned to him.

As he did so, he began to think back to the day he finally got the sir name that people have been bugging him about. 'Minakaze... Everyone's Wind in English... I like it.' Sora thought as he made a small smile at that. He may not be fitting in well with the student body due to a lot of things, he is at least happy that he can grab the education that he and his Nee-san could only dream of getting. He himself was not much into actual studying but he was interested in learning more about the world.

He can't recall where he was before he was found by his Nee-san and later on his Otou-san and Oka-san but he remembered it being dark, empty and the immense hatred he had for it. It was really unsettling to his eyes but he can only recall what were to be prison bars as he had seen the various books he read. The bars were used to hold prisoners or hostages of war in as bargaining chips...or as that book told him.

Sora shook his head gently as he stared out at the window for a bit, the skies looked so bright and hopeful but he knew the cruel reality. No matter how much he wanted to go up to the skies he can't, he was stuck on the ground...and dying. 'It's about time...' Sora thought as he looked at his watch and noted the time. Pulling out his flask of alcohol, he discretely opened a pill box containing red capsule shaped pills which we dwindling in front of his eyes.

"Damn...I need to get more soon..." Sora muttered as he took a red pill and placed it in his mouth. Drinking it down with Alcohol, he felt the effects kick in as he placed the pill box back into his pocket. Slowly his heart began to calm down as for a split second he felt that his breathing had accelerated. Looking at his chest secretly, he began to wonder how much longer can this heart of his last. 'The doctor said I got a few more months in me...is the seithr really killing me inside?' Sora thought as he looked at the clock.

The clock stated that it was at least 30 minutes before the class started. Realizing how much time he really had on his hands, Sora decided to close his eyes for a bit to get some rest. As he did so, he began to recall the time he spent last year trying to fit back into society. The various attempts he made to find a place in the world that he had not been for what felt like years. The isolation he felt from his own human kind as they constantly shun him away from anything and the kindness he felt when beastkin accepted him as one of their own. It was through that one year of fitting in that he discovered what he thinks is a cold hard truth.

'In the end, this world is nothing but a cruel fate that we are all born in. The rich and privileged get everything while everyone is left to rot away.' This truth lingered in Sora's mind as he had decided before to fight the fate that was given to him...however now he was starting to wonder how. How does one fight a fate of being decided that your inevitable death is approaching you? Sora felt his heart beat heavily as his knew that his fate is one of death, so should he just die in solitude? It's easier to die alone rather than to die with people around you right?

The moment he thought of that he woke up, the words solitude and to die alone ringed in his mind as he held it painfully. A man spoke into his mind as the word rings true in his mind, "Do you wish for power?" The man asked as Sora panted a little bit. Power...was power what he needed in order to fight his fate? Was that it? As Sora thought about it, he decided to lay his head back on his table as the rest of the students began to enter the room. It was 25 minutes to class and he knew that he still had a lot of time to sleep. 'Just a little while longer then...' Sora thought as he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

As the time passed for Sora, Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto and Hunter arrived at the room and noticed him on the table. They looked at him with wonder as Tsubaki bit on her lips, resisting the urge for her to approach Sora and ask him to change that uniform of his. "Be strong Tsubaki. Be strong." Makoto said, reassuring her as she patted Tsubaki's soft shoulder. It felt delicate and elegant to Makoto's touch until the thought of her touching a royal member suddenly popped into her mind as she noticed the nobles looking at her with judge mental eyes.

"A beastkin touching a member of the Duodecim? Doesn't she know her place?" One of the girls said to her group that Makoto couldn't help but hear. "I doubt so. Especially with a rodent beastkin like a squirrel." Another girl said as Makoto knew what she meant very well. Usually beastkin are subjected to racism to most people however certain beastkin recieve more abuse than others. Her kind, the squirrel beastkin, are one of the most harshly treated of them all. Recieving the whole brunt of the racism front.

"Just Ignore them Makoto. There not worth the trouble." Tsubaki quietly said after she managed to catch a glimpse of Makoto's face which had a troubled look. Makoto immediately softened up at that as she smiled once more. "Yeah yeah! Say Noel! Did you manage to finish your homework by any chance?" Makoto slyly asked as Noel immediately flustered up. "W-wait!? There's homework due by today!?" Noel said as she immediately went into panic mode. Hunter gently placed his hand on her back, massaging it. "Noel...you know that she is just joking right?" Hunter asked as Noel immediately calmed back down again.

"Makoto! Don't tease me like that!" Noel cutely said as she pouted which made Makoto melt at the sight. "Awww! You're so cute when you pout like that!" Makoto said as she pinched Noel's cheek and was simply mesmerized by their cuteness. Hunter couldn't help but smile at the sight of the squirrel beastkin teasing his mistress the way she is. "Oh Makoto. You better stop doing that or Noel here will turn red." He teased as Noel did turn even more red. "H-Hunter!" She said as she didn't even try to hide her red blush.

While all of that was happening, Tsubaki was doing her best to calm down. "It's part of his uniform, It's part of his uniform. It's part of his uniform..." she muttered as Cajun and Mai entered the room. "It appears that Tsubaki is suffering mental stress." Cajun noted to herself as Mai couldn't help but feel worried for her. "Shouldn't we help her?" She asked as Cajun walked to Tsubaki and examined her. Tsubaki didn't notice Cajun as she just snapped. "I need to go and talk with Jin, There has to be a way for us to get him into a proper school uniform!" She said as she sprinted out of the room.

Noel, Makoto and Cajun couldn't help but shake their heads at the sight. "Oh dear. It appears that a fuse blowed inside Tsubaki's head." Makoto said while still pincing on Noel's delicate face. Everyone in the group except for Hunter nodded their heads in agreement. "We might as well go and get our friend from her stressed frenzy. Noel, Mai if you would follow me." Cajun said as Mai and Noel nodded their heads at the suggestion and they soon left, Leaving Makoto with Hunter.

As soon as they left, things felt akward for Makoto. Here she is, standing next to her male crush as he is just oblivious at the situation. "So what should we do for the time being Makoto." Hunter asked as Makoto just fiddled at where she stood for a bit. "Well...We can wait for the others." Makoto said as she felt like she was making an idiot of herself at this moment. 'Come on Makoto! You're alone with probably one of the hottest guys in the academy besides Jin-sempai and you're making yourself look stupid!' Makoto thought as she stopped at the word stupid.

She couldn't help but feel melacholonic at that word, stupid. She hasn't forgotten the multiple of times she has been called that word by most people back in the day. In fact they remained quite fresh in her mind...as if they were a part of her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

We cut to the 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu where the old bumpy roads of the lower districts of the city painted a bleak image of the town. A young squirrel girl wearing a bright and loose orange top and black short pants ran through the city. Her feet were feeling the hard and hot rocky road but she had gotten accustomed to it. Was she running to a friend of hers? What on earth was she doing at that time?

' Please don't catch me! I don't want to get caught!' the squirrel girl thought as she looked behind to see a human man chasing after her. "COME BACK HERE YOU THIEF!" the man shouted as the squirrel girl looked at the acorn nuts on her hands. She was very hungry at the time and starving, so when she saw the acorn nuts she knew she had to get some by any means. Turning to an alley, it was to her shock that it was a dead end. Turning her back, she recieved a wicked back slap on her face as it made her drop all the nuts she was carrying on her hand.

The man looked at her with angry eyes as he should be but he wasn't being calm about the situation. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE NUTS THAT I WORKED HARD TO GET YOU STUPID SQUIRREL!" He shouted in anger as the little girl got into a defensive posture. "I...I didn't mean to...I was hungry and I did pay for it..." The little girl innocently said but recieved yet another slap across her face, this time it was harder than before. She wanted to cry so badly at that moment but knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

"It's not even for the right amount you stupid squirrel! Can you even count!?" The man said having lowered his voice to avoid gaining attention of the people walking by, not that they cared for the squirrel beastkin lying on the ground. "But's it's all the money I have on me..." She said as yet again, another slap across her face as the man grabbed her collar and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to me here missy! I don't give two fucks about how poor you are. If you can't afford to pay for the acorns, then don't even think that giving me a few Platinum will let you off the hook. Got it you stupid animal." The man said as he tossed her to the trash.

"Tch! I'm wasting my time with stupid animal trash like you." He said as he walked away. As soon as she thought that the man was gone, the little girl began to cry hard. "_**Owww...It hurts...It hurts...Why am I getting punished like this?**_" The little girl innocently asked as she looked at the nuts scattered on the floor. Picking them up, she weakly walked back into the streets with bruises all over her face as she held the nuts delicately in her hands.

Arriving back at her home, she struggled to open the door due to the nuts on her hand. As soon as she did, she saw a squirrel beastkin woman who was taking care of a baby. "_**Mommy...I'm home.**_" The little girl innocently said as the woman turned her head to see the girl badly bruised. Placing the baby back in their cradle, she quickly rushed to the girl with worried eyes. "_**Makoto Nanaya!? Why are you bruised like this!?**_" the girl's mommy said to the girl who is now revealed to be Makoto asked as she noticed the nuts on the girl's hands. "And where did you get these nuts!?" Makoto's mommy asked as she decided to lie.

"I found them by the acorn tree that we usually pass through...and I fell." Makoto said as her mother looked at her with worried eyes as she took the nuts and placed them on a bowl. "_**Oh my little girl...You didn't need to do that.**_" Her mother said as she held Makoto's hand. "_**Come on. I'll fix you up really good.**_" She said as Makoto couldn't help but smile at that suggestion. "_**Alright Mommy."**_ Makoto said as she looked at the baby on the cradle and smiled. "_**I'm back home little Mukoto.**_" Makoto said as her mother took the bowl of nuts and her daughter's hand, walking to the kitchen. "_**I'm going to make your favorite brownies with these nuts Makoto.**_"

* * *

The moment she said that, Makoto's smile was wide.** "_Thanks Mommy!_"**

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

'Why did I recall that?' Makoto wondered as Hunter struggled to get her attention. "Hey Makoto?" he asked as Makoto finally snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Hunter. "Yes Hunter? Is something wrong?" She asked as he looked at her with worried eyes. "You seem troubled, are you alright?" He asked with worry in his voice as Makoto blushed a little. "Y-yeah. I'm alright." She said as Hunter took a breath.

"Geez...Now I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink Makoto, you want any?" He asked as Makoto just shook her head. "I'm alright. You go ahead." She insisted as Hunter left the room while he smiled at her. She touched her chest as she felt her heart beat a little. 'The way he just cares for me...it's just so touching.' She thought as she didn't realize that the three girls that she had a confrontation with before approached her. "Hey. Remember us?" The first girl asked as she brushed her black hair back as Makoto looked back at them with serious eyes.

"Of course I do. You're the three girls that picked on me on my first few days of school." Makoto simply stated as the girls smirked at that. "And you also got a three day suspension from us, don't you remember?" the second girl said as Makoto just simply wished to ignore them and not have her mood spoiled for the rest of her day. "Why are you bringing this up? It's been a whole month since the incident so just drop it already." Makoto plainly said as this made the girls a bit more angry.

"I just don't think it's fair that you attacked me like that without giving me a chance to defend myself." the third girl who tried to slap her that time said as Makoto really couldn't believe the sheer stupidity of what they were trying to do. "Are you trying to get me expelled from here by making me fight you guys?" Makoto plainly asked as the girls simply smirked. As the classroom was empty at the time except for a sleeping Sora, The girl's true nature was revealed. "We're simply trying to help cleanse this school off all the beastkin filth that plague it." The first girl said again.

Makoto couldn't help but simply shake her head at the situation right in front of her. "Speaking of which, where are your human 'friends'" The moment the first girl asked this Makoto knew that they were planning something but she decided to be honest about it, "Tsubaki went to ask Jin about something and Noel, Mai and Cajun decided to follow while Hunter's just getting a drink." Makoto said as the girls smirked at her. "Awwww...so that means the beastkin is all alone right now." The third girl said as three guys came into the room, Makoto presuming them to be their boyfriends.

"Is this the beastkin that has been causing you trouble?" One of the boys asked as Makoto saw the girls pretend to be innocent as the third girl went to them. "Yes! She's the one who hurt me!" She said as Makoto simply shook her head. "Are we really going to start a brawl right now? Can't you tell that it's going to be a bad thing." Makoto asked as one of the boys walked in front of her face and stared at her. "HMPH! The school wouldn't mind if a beastkin gets beaten up." He said as Makoto could sense a fight about to break out.

Before anything happened though, One of the boys yipped in pain as the group turned back to see Sora carrying a pile of books while holding various stuff. "WATCH IT YOU CLUMSY OAF!" The hit boy said as Makoto was shocked. "Oh sorry! I just remembered that these books needed to be in the front of the class." Sora said as he turned as smacked the boy beside him with the books he was holding. "OOPS! I'm so sorry!" Sora apologized as he smacked the first one yet again while accidentally kicking the second one in the balls.

The two of them were knocked out at that moment as Sora struggled to carry the books in a rather comedic fashion. Makoto wanted to help him but she was too late as Sora tripped. Causing all of the books to rain on the girls and last guy like hail...really hard hail as they felt the weight of the chemistry and history books hitting them while Sora smacked the last boy at the head as he fell to the ground. "Ow...What did I trip on?" Sora innocently asked as the girls now focused their wrath on him.

* * *

Girl 1: HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?

Sora: What was what for?

Girl 2: CAN'T YOU HOLD BOOKS PROPERLY YOU SLUM RAT!?

Sora: Well sorry. I have a tendacy of carrying a lot.

Girl 3: YOU ASS! YOU KNOW HOW THICK THOSE BOOKS ARE!?

Sora: The books are thick? No wonder they hurt so much.

Girl 1: TCH! We have no time to deal with idiots like him! Let's go girls!

Girl 2: But what about class?

Girl 1: We need to go somewhere that Beastkin and slum rats do not populate.

Girl 3: Yeah!

* * *

As the girls left the room leaving the guys on the ground in pain, Makoto helped up Sora to his feet as she looked at him. "_**Geez, talk about making a scene man.**_" Makoto said as Sora couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "_**Sorry about that. I tried to carry too much.**_" Sora said as Makoto started picking up the scattered books on the floor. Sora Immediately stopped her as he took the pile of books off her hands. "_**There's no need. I made this mess so I should be responsible for it.**_" Sora said as Makoto looked at him shocked.

"_**But it looks like you got a lot of books to carry. Are you sure?**_" Makoto questioned as Sora just smiled at her. "_**It's alright. I can handle it.**_" Sora said as Makoto reluctantly allowed Sora to carry the books off her hands. After a while, Sora managed to finish placing the books on the teacher's table. Sora walked back to his seat as Makoto approached him as he was about to take a seat. "_**Hey...Thanks for getting them off me.**_" Makoto said as Sora just shook his head. "_**I didn't do much, I just tripped trying to place books on the table.**_" Sora just said as Makoto just smiled

"_**Sure you did, man did it look funny.**_" Makoto said as for a split second, Sora saw a splitting image of another woman appear in his mind. She looked like Makoto but had longer hair and was lacking the squirrel beastkin's tail. As Sora rubbed his head, Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter, Mai and Cajun entered the room as they notice the pile of bodies on the floor. "What happened in here?!" Tsubaki said as Makoto looked at Sora. "_**Talk to you later, It's best I explained what happened.**_" Makoto whispered as she went to Tsubaki, most likely to explain.

As Makoto and her friends discussed what happened, Sora laid his head down on the table once more but this time in thought. Who was that girl that he saw in a split second? What relations did he have with her? Why does she look somewhat similar to Makoto for some strange reason? But the most important question of all...what influence did she have with his past? These questions lingered in Sora's mind as the first class bell rung with this one thought in his mind.

* * *

**'What was my past really like...'**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have been enjoying this story so far! If you are then that's a good thing! If you're not then I don't care because I will still continue writing! Is Sora coming closer to finding out his past? Does he have an interest with Makoto Nanaya? Well..READ ON IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT THE ANSWERS!**


	6. Surge 5: Understanding Beastkin Hate

Surge 5

( I am going to be slapping the M rating right now. I know it's soo soon for it but I just want to be safe )

**BOLD** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

Makoto began to wonder to herself, how on earth did she get into this mess in the first place or why did she deserve such a fate as this? She felt her strength being sapped away from her as she couldn't even struggle to break free from the binding ars placed on her. The cold winds of Torifune beated on her now naked body as a group of men just stared at her in a dark shady alley. What kind of karma did she do to deserve what she is getting right now? 'Why does this have to happen to me? Why me of all people?' Makoto thought to herself as she began to think back to earlier that day.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

As soon as the final bell rung for classes to be over, Makoto sprung from her seat with energy. "Class is finally over!" Makoto said as Noel, Tsubaki, Cajun, Mai, Shiori and Hunter looked at her with just a smile at their faces. "Oh Makoto. You're just excited for the weekend are you." Tsubaki said as Makoto nodded her head excitedly, "Of course Tsubaki! A weekend means more time for me to sleep!" Makoto said as she sat back down.

The group couldn't help but giggle at that suggestion. "Are you sure you should be sleeping that much Makoto?" Noel innocently asked as Makoto looked at her with a rather silly face, "Of course Noellie! More sleep means more time for my tail to recieve it's beauty treatment!" Makoto said as Noel nodded at everything Makoto said in agreement. "Of course! If you're tail is not fluffy it's not right!" Noel said as she went to hug it.

Pressing her face on it, Noel nuzzled Makoto's tail making the squirrel beastkin blush hard. "N-Noellie! Please! My tail feels like it's going to come off!" Makoto said as Noel ignored what she said and continued to nuzzle her head on Makoto's tail. While everyone else just couldn't help but just laugh at the sight, Makoto caught a glimpse of Sora who finished packing his stuff and was going to head out. Getting Noel off her tail gently, Makoto approached Sora.

"Hey Sora! Are you going home now?" Makoto asked as Sora just looked at her with a sense of pleasantness in his eyes. "umm...no...I got something to do in town, See you around Makoto." Sora said as she noticed him hurrying out of the room...by jumping out of the room. "He just jumped out of the third floor!" everyone said in shock as they rushed to the window, only to see Sora sliding on the wall until he reached ground level.

"Okay...that is rather unnecessary.." Tsubaki said as she wondered how she is going to tell Jin about this. As they got that image out of their heads, Makoto decided that she wanted to head out to the town. "Hey you guys. I'm going to get some stuff for us so you guys head to the dorm without me." Makoto said as the others understood. "Alright Makoto. Just remember to be back before the curfew." Tsubaki said while Noel nodded her head. "You take care alright Makoto." Hunter said as Makoto blushed a little.

"Take care Makoto." Mai said as Cajun and Shiori just smiled at her. Makoto couldn't help but smile as well as she said her goodbyes. Walking out of the room and heading for the elevator, she pressed the button for the business part of Torifune. While Torifune is the academy city, it still needs some sort of business to keep life afloat. With the various shops present, Makoto looked around with glee. 'Oh boy! I am feeling hungry right now!' Makoto thought as she stared at the various food stalls in front of her. The various types of foods caught her eyes as she began to think about her situation back home.

In the Nanaya household in the 11th hierarchical city of Shinatsu, with her family landing in debt they are barely eating at all. Most of the time, the whole family doesn't even have food on the table to eat. Thanks to the scholarship that she managed to get for her physical abilities, her family is able to at least eat now. 'It may not be much for them...but at least they are eating right now.' Makoto thought as she stared at an Italian restaurant.

'Nah! I better not spend too much money on food yet...not until I start getting my fat paycheck from the NOL!' Makoto thought as she walked right past the Italian restaurant while shaking her head. Makoto then wandered around the town for a bit as night slowly came for Torifune. Noticing that the time on her watch is at least an hour to curfew, Makoto decided to walk right to the dorm. But before she even could think of that, three particular girls stood right in front of her, spoiling her mood altogether.

"Oh look who we run into!" The black haired girl said as Makoto wanted to ignore them so badly, they were not worth her time and she didn't want to get into trouble because of them again. Makoto tried to walk away but she found her path being intercepted by the brown haired girl. "Oh? In a rush now huh?" she said as Makoto wanted to get the hell out of there now. "Yeah I am. I got no time for you guys right now." She said as another brown haired girl looked at her in the eyes before just smirking in front of her face.

"Oh? You got no time for us huh. I guess you can talk with them." She said as she pointed to a dark alleyway which Makoto knew meant trouble. Makoto recalled the various times she got into trouble because she walked right into dark alleys. "I'm serious now. I need to go now." Makoto said as she forced her way through to walk back home. She is then blocked by a man now who was quite muscular as he looked at her. "I would suggest with what they say." The man suggested as Makoto sighed.

* * *

Having had no choice but to follow their request, Makoto stood right in the middle of the dark alleyway which had barely enough light coming from the streets to illuminate it. With the three girls in her view, Makoto looked at them with intense focus. "So...what are you planning to do now?" Makoto asked as the three girls snapped their fingers. From the very shadows, goons came out as Makoto's mind suddenly went into alert mode.

"It's like we said, we just want to have a talk with you." The black haired girl said as the three girls walked behind the goons as they moved forward. Even though they surrounded her by the numbers, Makoto's face did not show her slight nervousness. "A talk huh? I'm sure there's no need for this many people for a talk." Makoto said as her voice tensed up. She was used to this kind of situation, having had to fight her way through similar goons in Shinatsu. Makoto was used to this by now.

The girls just smiled to themselves as one of the goons tried to attack Makoto from the side. Seeing his movement slow down so much in front of her eyes, she just shrugged and punched the guy in the face and into the wall. As his face slid on the wall, some more of his friends charged for her. Intercepting one of their punches, Makoto gave a swift punch to the guy's stomach and back fisted another in a blink of an eye.

Makoto couldn't help but feel pumped up in her mind, 'Man can these guys at least throw a half decent punch? They are just too slow right now.' Makoto thought as she ducked her head low to dodge a punch before returning it back to the offender with force. The girls continued to watch Makoto fend off her attackers with cruel looks on their eyes, Makoto not realizing what was going to happen next. As she tossed another person to his friend. She felt a needle as it pricked her arm.

As soon as it happened, she felt her body go limp on her. She suddenly couldn't move her body as she collapsed to the floor in paralyzed pain. "Ahh! My Body!...What did you guys do!?" Makoto questioned as the girls started laughing. "As if we didn't know that you are a good puncher beastkin! We paid top dollar for the best paralysis medicine one can get." The moment Makoto heard this, She felt the panic swarm inside her as she tried to will her body to move but it refused to even budge as her strength began to sap away.

"What the hell are you three planning to do with me!?" Makoto questioned as the girls looked at the men who picked Makoto up. "Absolutely nothing at all. I mean we were never here." The black haired girl said as Makoto's panic finally surfaced a little bit through her face. The girls revel at Makoto's panicked expression as they continued. "Yeah, we were never here. We were are the dorm all this time." The brown haired girl said as they slowly began to walk out of the place

Makoto knew that this was wrong in so many ways, "Hey! Don't think the school won't notice that one of their students are missing!?" Makoto said as her strength continued to sap away. The three girls cruelly laughed instead of feeling threatened as they looked at Makoto with cruel eyes. "Do you really think the school will give a shit about an animal like you?" The other brown haired girl said as the three girls' cruel laughs echoed through the alley as they left the scene, leaving Makoto with the goons around her.

As soon as they left, Makoto looked around her surroundings. Seeing nothing but humans around her with no sight of beastkin amongst their ranks, she felt insecure. Not because she was defenseless for she had been in this position many times back in Shinatsu, it was the looks that they gave to her. "Well well well. A squirrel beastkin with a huge rack!" One of them said with a lecherous look at their eyes. Makoto's panic began to grow as she found herself being carried up as that same person began to look at her with those eyes.

"I have to say. For a rodent like yourself to be endowed with such wonderful breasts as yours...It truly is a blessing!" The man said as he went on to grope her chest. Makoto whimpered a bit as the man noted her slightly blushing face. Taking advantage of it, he forcefully ripped away Makoto's blazer and shirt as he exposed her breasts to the group of men that were there. "Oh my! Not wearing a bra now! You must love exposing your body!" The man said as Makoto took offense to that.

There was a reason why she doesn't wear bras. Back when she was dirt poor in Shinatsu, she tried to wear bras but not only did they hurt her big chest, they were hard to put on every morning so she just decided against it. It was a good thing that she had inverted nipples otherwise people would know that. "I don't like exposing my body!" Makoto replied back in defiance as the man now focused his eyes on her skirt. Grabbing his hands on her skirt, he ripped it away to expose Makoto's bare bottom to the group as she was shocked.

Makoto freaked out as the man stared at her now naked body. She knew that she was wearing panties before she realized, 'Did my panties slip away again!? Why now of all times!?' Makoto cursed in her mind as the man to her shock sniffed at her pussy. "OH WE ARE GOING TO ENJOY HER! SHE'S A VIRGIN BOYS!" The moment he said that, they cheered loudly as her panic began to swim in her heart.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As all her thoughts from before came rushing back to her current situation, she felt nothing but despair in her heart. Here she was, stripped naked, Humiliated and most likely going to get raped in this cold dark alley. She wanted to curse the heavens right now but knew that it was going to be useless as tears managed to stream down her eyes. "Oh? She must be crying tears of joy! Let's tie her up and gag her up for the market boys!" The man in front of her said as she felt rope was being tied around her already weakened and binded arms.

'_**Please...Noel...Tsubaki...Hunter...everyone...Someone...Please Save me!**_' Makoto thought in her mind as rope was going to be placed at her mouth. Then in an instant, the man behind her was blasted away by a strong punch as the goons stopped cheering. Makoto had her eyes closed at the time but was reluctant to open them in fear. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the man shouted as Makoto decided to open a little bit of her eyes. To her shock, she saw a white haired figure who had blond tips as he shielded her from the goons.

"_**Is that you Sora?**_" Makoto asked as she was laying on the floor naked with her hands and feet still tied. Sora took a look at her for a short bit before focusing his attention back at the group. "Hey now. Don't you think it's cheap that you would just tie up a defenseless woman who you paralyzed?" Sora asked as the men looked at him with the eyes that had a serious look to them. The men stepped back a little as the man who Sora guessed was the leader spoke.

"Hey now. Don't go acting like the hero here, I would suggest leaving now." The leader said as Sora looked back at Makoto for a short bit. Makoto didn't really know Sora well but with the look that he gave her...she knew that he was going to follow what the leader said and just leave. 'He's just a normal high school student...he may have fought before but not at this number.' Makoto thought as the alley was at least covered with a small gang. To her shock however, Sora turned back to the leader and got into a fighting pose.

"Well come on? Is that all you got to say?" Sora taunted as the leader was agitated by this. "I see you got a death wish kid! VERY WELL! We shall grant it!" The leader said as he raised his hand to the air. Makoto looked at Sora with a shocked expression on her face as Sora looked back at her and smiled, "_**Don't worry. Leave it to me.**_" Sora said as he turned around to see two fists coming for his face. Ducking low, he redirected the fists at the people who tossed them as they collapsed to the ground like rocks.

Sora merely made a gesture with his fingers as more of the men charged for him. Calmly dodging most of the attacks tossed at him, he gave a swift kick at a man's stomach as he then used him as a battering ram for the others that were behind him. He then made a thrust with his palm in a twisting motion as he slams onto a man wielding a baseball bat, smashing right through the baseball bat with the sheer force of his palm. Holding the broken bat in shock the man looked at Sora in shock.

"W-who are you!?" The man asked in shivering terror as Sora went back to a fighting pose. "I am just a stranger who stumbled onto a woman who was getting raped. That's all." Sora said as the leader just shook his head. "Oh come on! You all outnumber him! Beat him down already!" The leader ordered as the men looked at Sora reluctantly. Sora simply just smirked as he motioned his fingers again. "Oh? You all think you can take me down?" Sora simply said as Makoto noticed a man about to stab Sora with the same paralysis medicine.

"_**SORA BEHIND YOU!**_" Makoto shouted as he turned his back to see the man just about to stab him. Makoto feared that she was too late however to her shock, Sora simply grabbed the hand holding the knife and redirected it to his arm, effectively stabbing the man with his own knife. "Hey hey hey. Trying dirty tricks now?" Sora simply said as the man collapsed to the ground paralyzed. "Come on. Gangs like you are nothing compared to the gangs in Otsu." The moment he said that, the men felt fear crawl up their backs.

They knew very well how the gangs of Otsu are like, Mostly consisting of former Mafia, Yakuza and even Mercenaries, Otsu's gangs are some of the most feared in the group. The leader, after hearing that this boy has fought the likes of Otsu's gangs and by the looks of him, actually bested them. Decided that he wasn't going to stay any longer. "EVERYONE! RETREAT!" The moment he said that, every single one of the goons ran out of the alley like a pack of rats.

Sora then focused his attention once more to Makoto who felt her strength return to her as she struggled to break the binding ars on her hands. Sora helped to untie her legs and hands as she broke her bindings. As she massaged her wrists, she realized that she was naked and quickly shielded her body from Sora's view. Sora didn't say anything as he grabbed her clothes and saw how damaged they were. Scratching his head, He gently placed his own coat over her naked body, as it was big enough to.

"_**T-Thanks for saving me...Sora.**_" Makoto said as she actually felt ashamed that a beastkin like her had to be saved by a human in the end. It felt repulsive in her mind and Sora could tell. "_**It's no problem...Though I think you would have been alright if you weren't paralyzed like that right?**_" Sora said as she looked at him in shock. As he lowered himself to her level, Makoto just remained quiet as Sora placed something on her hands. As she looked, she was shocked to see that it was her bright orange panties as she blushed.

"_**You know...you got to be more careful with your panties, since you don't wear a bra.**_" Sora said as Makoto was going to ask about where he found them but then realized what he said. "_**Wait...How did you know I don't wear a bra!?**_" She asked in shocked as she looked at him with wide eyes. Sora simply pointed to her blazer. "_**Though your blazer is thick enough to hide it, I can see a bare round circle through it. I guess most people don't notice because your nipples are inverted.**_" Makoto just stared at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

He then handed her a piece of paper with directions for a clothing store in Torifune on it. "_**The place on the paper will take you to a clothing store where they sell strap-on Panties. An upgrade over those panties you have custom made for your tail. Also the owner is really friendly to beastkin so it's alright.**_" Sora said as Makoto was shocked that he would go this far. A human would go this far for a beastkin. A rodent beastkin like herself was being helped by a human? Makoto couldn't help but ask.

* * *

Makoto: _**Hey...Why do you want to help me?**_

Sora: **_Huh? What are you talking about?_**

Makoto: _**I am a beastkin...Don't you see me as lower as you?**_

Sora: _**Lower? Why would I see you as lower Makoto?**_

Makoto: _**Eh? What are you talking about?**_

Sora: _**I see you as you Makoto. Beastkin or not, you are your own person Makoto...and you are the most human person that I know...unlike most humans.**_

Makoto: _**Huh? Unlike most humans?**_

Sora: _**Humans are nothing but noise...That is why I hate them.**_

* * *

Makoto was shocked to hear that, she thought that she was hallucinating what she had heard. "_**Wait...did you say...You hate humans?!**_" Makoto said in shock as she heard people call out for her. Sora started walking away from the scene as he left his jacket with her as he carried her clothes. "_**I'll fix your clothes for you. In the meantime hold on to my jacket for now.**_" Sora said as he had his back at her face. She couldn't understand the kindness that she was experiencing right now. It felt like a genuine kindness hidden within a strong front. Staring at the back of Sora Minakaze, She felt a kind hope emitting from that back.

* * *

She hesitated to say a word, but in the end she smiled. "_**Thank you Sora Minakaze. Thanks for saving me.**_"

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I have slapped on the M rating on this fic from now on. The reason being is that I want to be able to write without having restrictions. Also I would like to let you all know that Hunter Long belongs to my friend RedBlackFlame17 and his story Ember Beginnings. And with that out of the way, I would like to say to all readers to read on if you dare!**


	7. Surge 6: Unlocking One's Past

( The Longest chapter I have ever written. I guess I was having so much fun while writing this too. So Enjoy!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**JAPANESE**_

Surge 6

Just a few days after Makoto went through that ordeal she was back at school. The three girls that were harassing her before were given expulsion by the Academy and she was now had one less issue to deal with. Wearing her back-up uniform due to what happened to the ones that she wore that day, She stretched on the table as she tried to erase that day from her mind. No matter how hard she tried however, it just wouldn't get out of her head. ' Why does people like to look at my body like that...' Makoto thought sadly as she touched her chest gently as her mind went back her days in Shinatsu as she was growing up with said body.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Makoto remember the day clearly. She had recently turned 13 and was going to receive the lecture that most parents give their children about their bodies. As she sat by the fireplace of her home, Makoto held a bra with straps on them as she looked at them with intrigue. " _**So this is a bra mommy?**_" Makoto asked innocently as Her mother just nodded her head. "_**Yes my dear, that is a bra.**_" Makoto's mother said as Makoto continued to look on with intrigue.

"_**Why do I need a bra mommy?**_" Makoto asked once more as her mother simply sighed while smiling, "_**You need a bra for the two growing circles at your chest.**_" she said as Makoto actually felt her chest. "_**So a bra is for a woman to be able to cover up the circles at their chests?**_" Makoto said as her mother nodded. To her shock however, Makoto actually placed the bra back at the table as she looked bewildered.

"_**Why would anyone wear something that would restrict their chests?!**_" Makoto asked as her mother couldn't believe her daughter saying this. "_**Makoto Nanaya, You need to wear a bra otherwise creepy people would check you out.**_" Makoto's mom said as to her mother's shock, Makoto took off her orange top, revealing her top torso to her mother, "_**My nipples are inverted! I don't have to worry about people seeing my breasts because people would think I am wearing a bra!**_" Makoto said as her mother couldn't believe the logic of her daughter.

As she was going to say something to her daughter, Makoto quickly walked back to her room with a smile. "_**So don't worry about bras for me! I don't need any. Besides it will save us a lot more money!**_" Makoto said as she climbed the stairs. Makoto's mother sighed as she took a seat at the comfortable wooden couch. "_**Oh Makoto, I don't know whether you are silly or smart sometimes.**_" Makoto's mother said as she heard two babies crying.

* * *

"_**Oh dear, Got to take care of the twins!**_" She said as she rushed to the twin babies at their room.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As Makoto's finished reminiscing, she recalled the words she said that day. '_**Yeah that's right. I said I didn't need a bra for our family's really poor...I sounded like an idiot back then but I have to agree with her on one thing...Bra's do hurt.'**_ She simply thought as Makoto continued to grope her breasts gently. Shaking her head furiously, she noted that classes was going to begin soon as she noticed Sora entering the class with a bag besides his usual one, which was a black messenger bag with a simple white stripe in the middle. Noticing Makoto, he walked to her as he placed the other bag in front of her.

"_**Morning Makoto, thought I would just pass you your clothes.**_" Makoto looked at him with some shock as she slowly took the bag with some reluctance present in her. She couldn't shake the feelings of hatred she felt for humans as she opened the bag. Once she did open that bag however all of that feelings melt away as she picked up her jacket, which had a nice shine to it. "_**Wow...it looks brand new...**_" Makoto just said as Sora simply continued to look at her.

Looking at the other clothes, she noted that all of the clothes were looking brand new despite being so badly damaged. Looking at her clothes, she realized that she was holding onto his jacket as he just wore the white collar shirt alone. Rumaging through her bag, she pulled the jacket as she gave it to him. "_**...Thanks for the Jacket Sora...**_" She said as Sora couldn't help but smell some sort of detergent that has been used on it as he wore it. He felt it was still just as comfortable as the day he made it.

"_**Thanks for passing it back to me Makoto.**_" Sora said as he sat at his usual spot behind her. She couldn't help but smile at the thanks. As Makoto continued to wander to herself, Sora couldn't help but get this tingling feeling that continuously crawled up to his back like ants in his pants. Makoto noticed the distressed picking up on his face and became worried for him. Before she could even ask what was wrong, She felt her shoulder being tapped as she turned around to see her friends.

"Are you alright Makoto?" Hunter asked gently as Makoto simply nodded. "Yes Hunter, I'm alright." she replied as she focused on her friends in front of her, smiling once more at their company. While she smiled, Sora stared out of the window, not paying much attention to the various conversations that were flowing through the room as he simply thought to himself only one thing.

'_**What is this sense of dread that I can't shake off...**_'

* * *

Everyone assembled at the training arena as usual for the usual battle class. Makoto didn't have her usual excitement for the class but no one seem to noticed that as Makoto stayed quiet. '_**Man...Battle class but at the same time...I don't feel excited.**_" Makoto thought as Sora noticed her distress. Approaching her closer as Noel, Tsubaki, and Hunter were not there yet, he looked at her and though his face didn't show it, he was worried.

"_**Are you alright Makoto?**_" He asked as Makoto looked at him and simply shook her head. "_**It's just been a few days and I still can't forget about what happened to me...**_" She said as Sora listened intently. The two of them were alone in this section of the arena with the other students talking among themselves. "_**I mean...I was stripped off my clothes and nearly lost my virginity to people I didn't know. Hell I was going to get raped...**_" Makoto said frankly and in a quiet tone as Sora simply looked forward.

Then to her shock, Sora rubbed her back. "_**Don't let your mind think of that event too much...It's all over.**_" Sora said as Makoto looked at him in the face with some shock in her eyes. Did Sora try to offer her advice? As her mind lingered on that, she realized that Sora never answered her question before. "_**Sora...Why do you hate humans? Aren't you a human?**_" Makoto asked as the more she thought about it, the more bizarre it seemed in her mind. A human hating their own race is just simply unheard off.

Sora kept quiet for a while, he knew by the look of Makoto's face that she was extremely curious about his hatred. He wanted to tell her to mind her own business about that but he felt a warmth emitting from her that was slowly changing his opinion. Looking around a little bit and noting the number of students around the arena, Sora turned to Makoto as he spoke once more. "_**I would tell you...but not in a crowded place like this...**_" Sora said as Makoto was shocked and the questioning began.

* * *

Makoto: _**What do you mean you would not in a crowded place?**_

Sora: _**It's a sensitive topic you know...**_

Makoto:_** I know but...nobody's listening right now**_

Sora: _**That's not the point...I just don't like talking about these kinds of things in crowded areas.**_

Makoto: _**!...I...I see...**_

Sora: _**Thanks...Also you should try smiling more.**_

* * *

Makoto was confused by this at first as she looked at him directly at the eyes. She noticed that he was smiling right at her which shocked her greatly. "_**Make sure you stay as energetic and happy as you are. Remember despite everything that happened to you...to keep whatever hope inside you.**_" Sora said as he walked away from her to sit on his own once more. Makoto thought on the words that Sora had said to her as Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter walked to her.

"Hi there Makoto! How are you doing now?" Noel asked as she hugged Makoto's tail which Makoto didn't try to struggle. After a bit, Makoto began to fluster again as she turned to Noel once more and said to her, "Noellie! My tail!" She said as her smile returned along with her energetic personality. She realized that she couldn't spend her entire time moping around her attempted rape and she should just move on from that event.

As Sora saw her smile return once more, he relaxed on the seat he sat on as he waited for the class to begin. He then found three shadows looming over him as he looked at the source. He noted that it was the three girl's boyfriends as they looked at him pissed. "Hey you. You're the asshole who got our girlfriends expelled right?" a brown haired man said as Sora looked at him in the eyes. "You do know that your girlfriends tried to get one of the beastkin students here raped and sold to slavery." Sora replied with sharp eyes.

The guys just ignored that as they focused their rage on him. "It doesn't matter! We are going to make sure you are going to suffer just like that beastkin!" The head honcho said who had black hair. Sora didn't even give two fucks about what he said and just relaxed on his seat. However the next words he heard angered him deeply. "Yeah. Sit comfortably like the way you are you Albino." A blond haired man said as Makoto and her friends noticed Sora's expression change.

Sora's face slowly changed from one of Indifference yet some sort of happiness to one of annoyance and anger. Sora rose from his seat as he looked at the blond haired man with cold eyes. "You got a problem with my white hair with blond tips Blondie?" Sora asked which angered the three. But before they could do anything, the coach came in the arena. As soon as they saw him however they actually made a sly grin that Makoto noticed. 'What is with that grin? That looks like trouble.' Makoto thought as she returned to focus on the arena.

"Morning class!" The coach said as everyone greeted back. Looking at the students with a smile on his face, He continued. "Alright Class! Today I have a special request made by our three students!" He said as the three boys that were harrassing Sora a bit walked to the coach as they stood next to him. "They have requested for Sora Minakaze to a battle!" Everyone looked at Sora as he simply sighed at that. Standing up from his seat, he walked to the middle of the arena as if he was agreeing to it.

The three guys grin never left their face as they stood at the middle of the arena as the dome shaped barrier appeared once more. Hunter watched this with some interest suddenly started sniffing at the air. The girls knew that this was a normal trait of his as he looked back at the arena, "There's something wrong about this match..." He said as Noel and Tsubaki looked at him with some confusion in their eyes, Makoto blocked out their words as she looked back at the arena with worry.

* * *

As soon as the coach finished explaining the rules, the combatants brandished their weapons. Sora just using his bare fists while the Brown haired man and Blondie used training swords. The black haired one was using a bo staff instead as he pointed it right for Sora as the countdown began in the arena once more.

* * *

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING...**

* * *

Sora got into his stance as he recalled the rules in his mind, "Pure combat...Ars magus is allowed and the only way to win is by Knock out."

* * *

**REBEL 1..**

* * *

The three guys just continued to grin as they didn't even get ready their weapons.

* * *

**ACTION!**

* * *

The moment Sora heard that, he immediately began his charge for the group of men in front of him. To his shock, they didn't even try to make an attempt to fight as Sora threw caution out of the window and attempted to throw a punch. At the very last minute however, he felt his fist hit something metal as the pain surged through his body like wildfire. Holding his fist in semi-pain, the grinning trio then snapped their fingers as slowly but surely, the gang that Sora had to deal with a few days ago showed themselves once more.

"Told you we would be back!" The leader of the gang said as Sora was suddenly attacked from behind. The whole class was in shock as well as the coach. Taking a closer look however he realized who the gang we're, "You're the Academy Dropouts! How did you all get back in here without us detecting!" He said in shock as the leader turned to the coach's direction and with a smirk look of cockiness simply said, "It's a secret you old timer!"

Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter looked on as they saw the gang actually starting to beat on the unprepared Sora. "How low! To hire a gang to attack a student like that!" Tsubaki said as Noel began to get worried. "Oh no! The barrier's still up! Nobody can get in to help him!" Noel said in shock as everyone realized the situation. Sora Minakaze was trapped inside that dome with no ways of escape other than knocking out the three students. Makoto looked on with worry as she knew that they had planned this.

'They know that Sora could take on a gang, but not when they jump on him. THOSE HUMAN BASTARDS!' her mind thought with rage as Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter felt her anger of a second and looked at her. She was pissed as hell and they couldn't blame her for anything. Looking back at the arena, they saw Sora getting pounded mercilessly as blood was slowly being drawed from him. The three guys then made their move as two of the gang members held him up by the arms and forced him to look at them.

"Now you see where you wit got you, you stupid Albino!" The black haired man said as he spun the Bo Staff and smashed it hard on Sora's head. The Bo was made from metal and it caused Sora to bleed heavily as the pain surged throughout. After that, the brown haired man and Blondie added more insult to injury by cutting his chest a little before he knew it as the pain continued echo. Using the Bo Staff, The black haired man made Sora look at his face.

"Now, Beg for forgiveness like the little Otsu slum rat you are!" The black haired man said as Sora kept quiet. Sora then muttered a few words before spitting right at the guy's face, a load of his own blood as the brown haired man looked at Sora with rage. "HOW DARE YOU SLUM RAT!" he said as he used the hilt of his sword to smash right at Sora's head, Making him bleed even more. Sora was beginning to lose consciousness from the blood loss as he saw the raven haired man getting ready to strike once more. As he faded in and out of consciousness, A memory came into him all of the sudden as time seemed to slow down to a stop.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sora sat in the middle of another Library. It wasn't like the library of Otsu where it was big and rustic as this one was just like a tiny section of a large building. He was reading a book that taught people the human anatomy and underneath it, he had finished reading a book about acupuncture. "I never knew that the human body functioned like this..." Sora muttered to himself as he flipped through another page. Suddenly he heard the door open as he saw four people walk in.

He saw a black haired man who wore a silver mesh jacket who had another jacket tied to his waist which was black in color. He wore a lazy expression as he was bonked in the head by a gray haired bunny beastkin who had the same jacket zipped all the way. At the back of those two were a fox beastkin who despite tried to look like he was walking with confidence, cowered like a little child as his ears were trying to go down and his tail was trying to go between his legs. Beside him was a woman wearing what appeared to be ninja gear as she had multiple belts around her with red trim everywhere. Upon looking closer beyond her mask, he saw that she had fangs and guessed that she is a spider beastkin.

"Hey Sora! Figured you would be here." The lazy man said as Sora simply looked back at his book. Out of intrigue, he picked up the book and noted it, "Wow. Reading books about Human and beastkin anatomy, You trying to become a doctor?" He asked as Sora simply shook his head. "No...I'm reading them so that I can help us better." Sora said as the Gray bunny looked at him with interest.

"Help us better? As in you want to become a combat medic?" She asked as Sora nodded his head. "I just don't want any of you guys to die...so if I can pick up first aid skills I can help us." He said as The Red Spider spoke with a voice of respect to him, "Master, To pick up skills that aid people is a noble thing...but you do not need to do it for our sakes." She said as the fox beastkin nodded his head in agreement. "That's right, we all support each other. You don't need to do all the heavy lifting Nii-san." He said with confidence, one that didn't match his body movement as Sora looked back at the book.

The Lazy man then leaned in closer to him as he simply spoke, "You're doing this for Reiko's sake aren't you?" The moment he said that, Sora turned to him in shock and nodded silently after a while. The man made a smile as he grabbed the rest of the group and sat them down, "Then we are going to do a group training exercise! Everyone has to learn First aid before the next mission!" He said as the three beastkin looked at him shocked. Sora was going to ask why but before he knew it, they actually nodded their heads in agreement.

"You're right Shen! We got to do it for Reiko's sake!" The bunny beastkin said as Shen patted her in the head, "That's the spirit Monika! Come on Marcus and Chikacho, get fired up!" Shen said as the spider beastkin now known as Chikacho simply looked at Marcus with serious eyes, "You better be ready master's little brother Marcus. Our studying is going to begin." She said as Marcus flustered, "Oh man...I never studied anything before!...Uhh...But I will try for N-N-Nii-san's sake!" He said as he flustered up at the last minute.

Sora looked at the group as they all wore smiles on their faces as their names echoed in his mind like wildfire. Suddenly he felt a wave of different memories come right into him as he remembered all the time he had spent with them as tears emerged from his face in real time. It then stops right at the time he was going to have the picture of them and the cake as he finally realized who they were and where they belonged.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

'_**Shen...Monika...Chikacho...Marcus...That's right...They were the people that were on the picture...and Reiko...Reiko is someone important...And they belonged...they belonged...**_' Sora's mind thought as he felt the broken pieces of memories beginning to form one consistent memory once more as time resumed in his eyes as he saw the bo staff move so slow. Not even flinching at the sight, He simply grabbed the Bo which should have hurt but for some strange reason felt nothing.

Clenching his other hand into a fist, his mind screamed as his eyes became ones of determination though everyone could only see the brilliant yellow left eye. '_**WE BELONGED TO THE CODE ZERO SQUADRON!**_' His mind shouted as he threw his fist despite being held down and carried the guy along with him. Aiming for a weak point at the black haired man's chest, he twisted his fist at the last minute as he used the knuckles of his fist to strike it.

As soon as he did so, The black haired man felt excruciating pain as he spun his staff and struck the other one who held Sora down. As soon as he was free from their grasps he immediately got into a battle position that shocked everyone in the room. Unlike when he didn't make a stance or just had his hands out, this time he had his arms ready in the air as he had his left foot forward and a slight lean on his body. He actually looked very twitchy at the sight, not because of the blood flowing from his head but because of his body constantly moving instead of staying still.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET HIM!" The leader said as Sora noticed two men charging for him before another two came at another direction. He immediately went up to them in the blink of an eye and struck one of them at a pressure point at the chest before twisting his fist, causing that person to spasm uncontrolably. Before his friend could react Sora gave a swift kick at the man's stomach using the sharp part of his boot, causing him to puke before Sora smashed his face to the ground with a heel kick.

The Coach stared at the sight as Sora struck the other two at their necks before doing a slicing motion with his fingers causing immense pain for them before they fainted from sudden blood loss. 'This kid...He knows every single weak point of a person's body!' He thought as he saw Sora going for a bull beastkin. As the bull was getting ready to charge him, Sora jumped into the air as aimed for his chest. "_**Abare u~indoshia**_" Sora shouted in the air as his kick came down on the guy's chest hard, breaking the wind around him as he crumbled to the ground.

The three guys simply watched at the sight as Sora was simply disposing of the gang they hired. Noel, Tsubaki, Hunter and the rest of the students watched with wide eyes as they couldn't believe that someone was able to take down so many people in such a short time. The students then began talking amongst themselves in which they were able to hear. "So the rumors are true! He really can take down 100 people all on his own!" A student said as the three looked at him with curiosity.

* * *

Tsubaki: What do you mean the rumors are true?

Student: Oh! You didn't know Miss Yayoi? There's a rumor that the new kid beat up at least 100 men that were supposed to be selected for the NOL recruitment screen at Otsu late last year.

Noel: A 100 men!?

Student: Yeah. And the crazy part was that he's supposedly faster than the average Ars magus caster!

Hunter: Faster that the average Ars Magus caster?

Student: Yeah! Some of us are even wondering if he's human because he did all of that with no Ars Magus of his own.

* * *

They moment they heard that last detail, their eyes went from being wide from surprise to being wide from surprise and disbelief. "He actually defeated 100 men without the use of ars magus!?" Noel said in shock as they turned to Makoto who was quiet at all of the commotion. "Makoto? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked gently as Makoto was focused on the fight. Suddenly she rised from her seat as shouted, "_**KICK THEIR ASSES SORA!**_"

As if he could hear her, he gave her a thumbs up which made her smile as she sat back down with the whole student body looking at her once more with judging eyes. "He gave a thumbs up to the beastkin...so he is a beastkin sympathizer." Another student said as the girls and Hunter ignored the conversations and focused back at the fight. The only people that remained standing were Sora, the three guys and the leader of the gang as everyone else in the arena was completely floored and unconscious. 'He took out that many on his own?! In seconds too!' Hunter thought in his mind as he felt a wave of anger surge once more before calming down.

"Are you even human you Albino?!" the black haired man said as Sora simply stood there, still in his battle stance but not twitching anymore. He then faced the four as they saw the immense amount of blood flowing from his head as it stained the front portion of his hair to a blood crimson. Charging for the group without saying another word, He slammed his fist directly at the leader of the gang's stomach before twisting his fist with all of his fingers at weak spots. This sudden motion was like a tiger ripping open it's prey's stomach as the man collapsed to the ground in pain. As Sora got back to position, he said something that only the three of them could hear.

* * *

"_**You three are starting to be annoying sons of bitches. I told you to back off but you wouldn't listen. So now what should I do? Oh yes, I should beat the living shit out of pampered asses until you three beg for mercy."**_

* * *

They began to shake where they stood despite not understanding what Sora said. Never before have they felt such terror emit from just one person. "One more thing..." The moment Sora said that, He immediately vanished like a phantom only to appear where the blondie was and smashed his stomach with a twin palm. "THE NAME'S SORA! SORA MINAKAZE!" He shouted as the force was so big that it blasted him right for the brown haired man, crashing them right for the barrier.

And thus remained one last person, as the black haired man readied his Bo staff to attack. Sora was no longer fazed as everyone felt an aura emit from him. It was one of sheer determination...but an ominous feeling was also felt from it as the Black haired man tried to sweep him off his feet however Sora did a short hop to the air while arching his body. As if the world was in slow motion, Sora then began to spin himself in a counter clockwise motion to give him an uppercut with his right arm. As soon as the uppercut connected and the man faced the air, Sora began to spin himself in the opposite direction with his hand in a chopping motion.

Sora felt his body surge with energy. This was the first time he was doing this move as he had this feeling that it remained incomplete despite it looking like the actual move. He couldn't linger about that at the moment as he knew he had to shout out a name for it. Feeling the very edge of his soul scream, he shouted the name of this new move with force, "_**Zefāsutoraiki!**_" As soon as he shouted it, he swung down his hand and as if it was a blade, it made a slicing motion for the black haired man's chest as Sora did a full spin before landing to the ground in a one knee position with his left hand making a fist on the ground and his head facing the floor.

As soon as the black haired man's face smashed to the ground, the barrier around them slowly began to come down symbolizing the end of the match. As everyone remained quiet as the coach approached Sora with concern in his eyes. As Sora rose from the ground, he weakly looked at him. "Did I win the match coach?" Sora asked as the coach simply nodded his head. As Sora smiled to that, he collapsed to the ground obviously due to blood loss as Noel, Tsubaki,Makoto and Hunter with some reluctance in him for some reason approached him. Sora's hearing was slowly fading away as he knew he was going to be out for a bit...but the last words he could hear before his world went black were from a certain squirrel beastkin.

* * *

"_**...Are you alright!? Sora...SORA Stay with me!**_"

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of Academic Surge. Sorry if this is a really long one, I may have had a lot of fun writing this one thus why it turned to the behemoth of text you see. Well An Important memory has returned to Sora. So how will this change this for him? Well Tune in to find out as I shall Say farewell for now. Also I will list the english names of the moves that Sora used for this chapter if you want to know.**

* * *

_**Abare u~indoshia=**_** Rampaging Wind Shear**

**__****Zefāsutoraiki= ****Zephyr Strike**


	8. Surge 7: Japanese Squirrel Beastkin

( The Seventh Surge has arrived! Is it going to be Seventh heaven? Let's find out!)

Surge 7

It was the next day and everyone was talking about the match that happened. As Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki and Hunter walked through the hallways, they heard the students talk among themselves as they couldn't help but overhear the various conversations. Some were rather pointless information that they knew already while others were talking about the events of that day but they could agree on one thing, Sora is becoming the talk of the Academy...and a rather unpopular one.

* * *

Male Student: Hey did you hear, that new kid took down all of those guys yesterday.

Female Student: Yeah. I heard he did without ever casting a single Ars Magus spell.

Male Student: That's just crazy...where was he from?

Female Student: He's from that excuse of a hierarchical city, Akitsu-Otsu.

Male Student: Akitsu Otsu!? You mean that city where all the gangs love to hang around?

Female Student: Yeah that city.

* * *

**Meanwhile, another group of students mostly consisting of beastkin had their conversation about Sora.**

* * *

Male Beastkin 1: He hangs around beastkin?

Male Beastkin 2: Yeah. Rumors has it that he only talks to beastkin.

Female Beastkin: He sure sounds friendly...

Male Beastkin 2: He does, but I don't like the sound of it.

Male Beastkin 1: You think he might use us like how humans use beastkin all the time.

Male Beastkin 2: Of course I do. You can't trust humans at all.

Female Beastkin: You got that right.

* * *

As the various conversations of the students echo through the room, Makoto couldn't help but feel sorry for Sora. He just had to fight off a whole group of people who tried to kill him and actually win but now has to suffer all this back talk behind his back. 'I can't believe that people are talking about him like this...this is just terrible.' Makoto thought as the various talks continued throughout the hallways and into the classroom.

As they took their usual seats, they noted that the three boys that Sora had fought were no longer there. According to Tsubaki, those same three boys were actually expelled for actually bringing a whole gang to attack one of the students. "There's going to be a lot less students in this class." Hunter noted as the students began to enter the classroom. Noel herself noted that too as everyone looked at Makoto's face and noticed the look she had.

"Makoto. Is there something on your mind?" Noel asked Makoto as she snapped out of her daydream, "Oh! It's nothing Noellie. Don't mind me." She said as Tsubaki herself noticed. "You know, you have been thinking a lot since yesterday. Are you worried about Sora?" Tsubaki asked as Makoto was shocked by that observation. She simply nodded as the three of them noted Makoto's growing fondness for Sora. "You sure love talking to him don't you." Hunter said as Makoto herself flustered up a bit by Hunter's words.

"I-I-I-I guess so! I mean he's an interesting guy to talk to!" Makoto said in a hurry in her usual voice which made Noel, Tsubaki and Hunter smile. As soon as the teacher came in the class, everyone decided to keep quiet as they sat down as class was about to start. "Alright Class. I hope you all finished the homework assigned to you a few days ago." The teacher said as everyone in the room groaned, Makoto and Hunter included.

But just before the teacher could ask for the homework pieces, another person entered the room and everyone went quiet. From the door it was revealed that person to be Sora, who was covered in bandages underneath his normal school uniform which Tsubaki had come to begrudingly accept. As he walked into the class with a bit of pain, he handed the teacher a piece of paper that was his homework. The teacher herself took it as she had her eye on him.

"Morning Mr Minakaze, I thought that you were given permission to be excused from class for a few days?" She asked as Sora just looked at her with his normal look and gave her a smile. "Oh don't worry about me. Just teach on like normal." He bluntly said as everyone in the room just stared at him with shock. He was taking the risk of going to class even though he was injured so badly.

As he took his seat at his usual place behind Makoto, he heard the students talking all about him. Some of it was about his fight agains the three guys but most of them were mostly shit about him which annoyed him to no end. ' Sigh...will everyone just shut up about me already...I don't like this one bit.' Sora thought as he finally took his seat, leaning on the table a bit as he looked at his hands. These same hands were the ones that he had used to defeat many people before but the battle yesterday made him think a lot.

' Now that I think about it...When I fought yesterday, that was the first time that I ever felt incomplete when I fought... does this mean that I didn't fight with my hands two years ago?' Sora thought as Makoto noticed him thinking deeply. As she continued to stare at him, he was not aware of her as he looked at the clock and muttered something. As soon as he did, He took something out of his pocket with his bandaged right arm which she saw was a silver casing. Opening it, he took out a red pill from that case and took it. Drinking it down with something from his silver flask, he finally noticed Makoto looking at him as she quickly turned back to the board to focus on the lesson.

Sora simply scratched his head as he focused on the class, '_**Looks like I would have to do some explaining to do...if she ever asks about it...**_' Sora thought as the lesson began

* * *

As soon as lessons were over, everyone breathed a sigh of relief the moment the teacher left the classroom. "Man...today's history lesson was just being dragged on..." Makoto complained as she placed her head on the table and rubbing her temple on it. Noel worried a little bit about the lesson as she tried to recall what she learnt. "Uhhh...Tsubaki what was the saying Sun Tzu said?" Noel asked as Tsubaki sighed while Hunter himself was the same way. "Yeah Tsubaki...do you think you can help us?" He asked as she sighed once again.

From behind, Sora stood up a little but then he felt the pain course through his body as Makoto noticed and helped him up. "_**Hey man. Don't push yourself.**_" Makoto said in a worried manner as Noel and Hunter heard Makoto speak Japanese becoming baffled as they scratched their heads. Tsubaki however went all excited as she looked at Makoto with a huge smile on her face, "Wow Makoto! You can speak Japanese!? That's going to be an extinct language soon." She said as Makoto actually blushed at that compliment and everyone noticed.

Sora simply shook his head as everyone notice a small smile on his face as he started walking back to his place. As he did so, Makoto stopped him midway as he looked at her in the face. "_**Uhh Sora, Do you think we can talk?**_" Makoto asked as Sora then began to think for a bit. He then nodded his head as he said, "_**Sure Makoto. Why not.**_" He said as Tsubaki's smile went even wider as she squealed. "Ahhh! So Japanese isn't dying after all!" The moment Sora heard this, he couldn't help but scratch his head.

"Oh don't worry about it, Tsubaki just adores languages that's all." Makoto said as Sora just nodded to that before leaving the room, prompting Makoto to chase after him. " _**Sora! Oh geez**_...See you guys later!" She said in her cheerful hyperactive voice that the three of them had gotten accustomed as Hunter couldn't help but feel worried for her. Not because of her safety but because of the guy that she was talking to. 'Why...Why does he smell of blood?...' Hunter thought as we cut back to Sora walking along the corridors with Makoto just managing to catch up.

"_**Geez Sora you walk too fast.**_" Makoto said as she pouted. Sora just scratched his head in confusion as they walked, "_**I walk fast? Is that a good thing or bad thing?**_" He asked as Makoto just shook her head. They began to feel the multiple eyes at the hallways stare at them, human and beastkin as they began talking once more. "_**Did I become too popular all of the sudden?**_" Sora wondered in his mind as Makoto looked at his face and saw worry in his eyes.

She thought for a little bit before asking, "_**Hey Sora...we're you trying to keep a low profile in the Academy?**_" The moment she asked that, Sora looked at her with semi wide eyes before slowly nodding his head to her words. "_**Well...that was what I was trying to do before that all went downhill. Now I've become the talk of the town...not a good one by the sounds of it.**_" Sora muttered as Makoto felt the slight annoyance at it's pitch which helped her know that he didn't like it one bit. "_**Well... give it some time and it will all die down. Trust me it always die down fast.**_" Makoto said as if to reassure him that things would be alright.

Turning to a corner, they saw more students which Sora didn't want to deal with. Stopping Makoto mid walk, he led her to another place which left her baffled. "_**Let's not go through the massive group of people now.**_" He said as Makoto looked back and noticed that it mostly consisted of humans, leaving her even more baffled as they ended up at the rooftop. As Sora opened the door for it, they felt the fresh cold air hit their faces as the sun shined brightly.

"_**Wow...Today's sun looks really good.**_" Makoto said as Sora continued to walk to a bench on the roof itself. Beckoning her to sit down, Sora continued to stare at the sun as she did so. Some minutes of silence pass them by as Makoto noted his movements as began to notice small changes that she never noticed before. In class or when there were people around, he was completely stiff or in better words to say, he would be rather discreet with his movements like his silent loner type personality. But when he was just with her, his movements become a lot more relaxed as she notices that he smiles a lot more, not much that it would different from his usual style but more never the less.

"_**You know...You act a lot more differently when it is just us two.**_" Makoto said as Sora looked at her a bit confused. "_**What do you mean? I don't think it's that different.**_" Sora said as Makoto made a small sigh. "_**What I mean is...you seem to be more open to me rather than other people.**_" Makoto said as Sora's mind suddenly flashed an image to him that made him feel nostalgic yet sad. Snapping out of it, he focused his attention to Makoto once more as she decided to ask some important questions.

* * *

Makoto: _**So. What's Otsu like?**_

Sora: _**Otsu huh... Well for one thing it's considered a part of Akitsu-Ko. Hell they didn't even bother trying to show that Otsu is a seperate hierarchical city from Ko and just slapped the Akitsu brand on it.**_

Makoto: _**I see... anything else?**_

Sora: _**Well... For one thing Otsu is supposed to be taken care of by the higher ups of Ko but they choose to ignore the city. That's why criminals love flooding the place, it's a perfect hiding spot for them.**_

Makoto: _**ahh... Did you have to fight a lot in Otsu? Is that why you're a good fighter?**_

Sora: _**Well to be honest... While I fought a lot in Otsu, maybe a lot more than the average joe... I feel like that it's not the reason why I can fight the way I can.**_

Makoto: _**Huh? What do you mean by that? **_

Sora: _**No clue myself...but I am trying to find that out.**_

* * *

Makoto herself was confused when she heard that last part, "_**What do you mean you're trying to find that out?**_" She asked but Sora kept quiet as Makoto figured that was something he didn't want to talk about. Noticing a slight shift in his movement, She decided to ask another question. "_**Say Sora... you never told me the reason why you hate humans.**_" She asked as Sora looked at her a bit before scratching his head. "_**And you remember that...I thought you had forgotten about it by now.**_" Sora said as she couldn't help but pout. "_**Geez Man, I may look like a ditz in class but I am smart you know.**_" She said as Sora was puzzled.

"_**You know I wasn't presuming that you are dumb.**_" Sora said as Makoto realized what she said, as she went red like a tomato. Hiding her face with her hands, Sora continued to look at her with interest. Suddenly the image from before appeared in his head again. Slowly, an image of a girl began to appear next to Makoto in his eyes. She was wearing a black jacket and a modest shirt which exposed some of her cleavage. She also wore a short skirt and black boots as he noticed that she had the same ears that Makoto had minusing the tail.

As Makoto was going to continue her conversation with Sora, she noticed that Sora's expression was slowly becoming something completely different. Instead of the silent loner expression that everyone was used to see him have now, He now had a face of slow shock appearing as she decided to get his attention. "_**Hey Sora. You there?**_" She asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. As she did that, Sora continued to focus on the girl that was next to Makoto in his vision.

Slowly, memories of that girl began to appear in his mind. Memories of her trying to talk to him, memories of the times that they spent together despite it being short, memories of a time where he was reluctant for some reason. All of these memories began to flow back into his mind as he focused back to Makoto. "_**Ah! Sorry Makoto, I was thinking about something that's all.**_" He replied as the figure sat next to Makoto as he decided to answer her previous question.

"_**Right...about me hating humans...I can't really tell you the specific reason why I hate humans...but for some reason, I feel like I also know it but just can't say it.**_" Sora said as Makoto thought for a bit. "_**So...You hate humans...but don't know why?**_" She concluded as she looked at Sora once more in the eyes. Sora nodded his head as he looked back at the sun. "_**I just feel...that I was most likely betrayed by them in some way.**_" Sora said as he scratched his head. As he said this, Makoto's mind finally clicked as she said loudly something that shocked him.

"_**IS IT YOU HAVE AMNESIA!?**_" the moment she shouted that, Sora's mouth just dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe that she managed to guess that right as her face was in shock as well. Simply nodding yes, Makoto couldn't help but feel a sense of pity go into her as she looked at him sadly. "_**You don't remember much do you?**_" Makoto said as Sora didn't even face her at that moment. "_**Yeah...to be honest...I don't really remember what happened to me two years ago...all I remember was waking up in a hospital bed with some stuff...that's all.**_" He answered as he recalled the day that he woke up on that bed, and the subsequent day he left.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**SORA POV**

After staying just a few days in this damn hospital, I was finally able to leave. Not wanting to worry Otou-san and Oka-san, I decided to tell them that I would meet them at the Moonlight Cat of Midnight bar that Pikaka ran. Not that I would remember where it was or how it looked but I didn't mind wandering Otsu again. As soon as I got out of my hospital garb, I wore a simple black shirt and jeans that Oka-san had left for me with black boots.

' This feels comfortable...did Oka-san made this for me?' I wonder as I felt the fabric. It must have mesmerized me a lot because before I know it, I was called by the nurse to claim the stuff I had with me when I came to the hospital. As soon as I approached the counter, I saw a man who wore a doctor's uniform as he looked at me with a small smile. "Ahh! You must be Sora right?" He asked as I just nodded my head as he grabbed a box, most likely containing my stuff and placed it at the table.

I then opened the box, revealling objects I wasn't familiar with...yet they bring back such nostalgia to me. The first thing I grab from it was a charred book, the moment I opened to look at the pages I notice a letter from Nee-san which shocked me as I took it and look intensely. I saw that the seal was opened which suggested I had actually read it before and how it was done in such a way that only I could undo the seal... Which for some reason was natural for me as I undid the seal but kept the letter in my pocket. 'I should read it later...' I thought as I notice the doctor looking at me with the same smile on his face which began to creep me out.

"Can you stop smiling at me like that..." I said rather bluntly as the doctor simply chuckled. "My apologies, just continue overlooking the items in the box." He said as I just continued to do so without him having to say that. As I continued to rumage the box, I found various objects like black gloves with a web like design of white, a silver belt with holsters for something round and straight respectively though the buckle looked like it was going to break, a picture of me and four other people and the black charred box containing the goggles Nee-san wore as it was supposed to be returned to them after I had a look of it and I could finally claim them today.

I then reached the final items of the box, one of which was a combat knife which shocked me gently as I had never expected a knife of all things to be one of the things I carried around. Taking it out of it's sheath, I was surprised to see crimson red greet me instead of the usual white steel I was used to seeing. Quickly placing it back, I kept it in the box as I looked at the other item, It was a white heart shaped figure that I had honestly never seen. As I held it in my hand, I felt a warmth that I had never felt as the doctor said something to me that I for some reason couldn't get it out of my head.

**"Do you have friends that you miss right now?"**

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

As soon as he finished recalling that day, Makoto couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he noticed her look of pity for him. "_**That's terrible...I can't believe you have amnesia.**_" Makoto said as Sora simply shook his hand. "_**Don't worry about it, just because I have amnesia doesn't mean I can't live my life to the fullest. Besides I'm sure my memories will come back to me someday...**_" Sora said as the girl he was seeing before made a smile to him. A smile that Makoto was giving now.

"_**That's good to know. Hey, since we know each other why don't we become friends!**_" Makoto said frankly as she stretched her hand to shake his. Sora felt reluctant to shake it but Makoto simply just took his hand from his pocket and shook it tightly. " _**Come on Sora. We're going to see each other a lot more from now on, so the least you can give me is a handshake.**_" she said as the images flowed into his mind as the rest of the memories that he had with the same girl came back like wildfire.

He recalled the various attempts she made to talk to him and how he would push her advances away, just like how he was trying to do the same with Makoto here but couldn't for some reason. He remembered the times that Sora had to spend his spare time with that girl as she tried to become friends with him...until he remembered the day that he held her in his hands and her blood that covered his hands. He felt like crying at that memory because he realized that one of the people that was linked to his past is actually dead but knew he had to be strong and looked at Makoto with eyes of a strange kind of happiness.

"_**Yeah you're right. It's at least natural for friends to give each other handshakes.**_" Sora said as Makoto felt a bond being formed between her and Sora. She felt that she was beginning to know Sora better as she felt the kindness he usually gave her flow into her as she realized that he was different from most people who viewed beastkin. Sora meanwhile was almost remembering the tail less squirrel beastkin that for some reason looks like Makoto but with longer hair and pure brown hair instead of Makoto's various white and black stripes. He then finally recalled the name of the girl as she smiled right at him and he muttered one word only."_**R-Reiko.**_"

The moment Makoto heard that, She looked at him puzzled. "_**Did you happen to say Reiko?**_" Makoto asked as Sora simply just shook his head. "_**Oh it's nothing, we should head back to the dorm before it gets dark.**_" Makoto looked at the time on her watch and panicked. "_**OH NO! IF WE DON'T GET BACK TO THE DORM WE WILL MISS DINNER!**_" She shouted as she ran off the roof, leaving Sora all alone there as he looked at the figure standing there.

As she smiled right at him before fading from his view, he took out the heart shaped item from his pocket and stared at it before raising it to the setting sun. It made a nice gleam despite the fading light from the sun as Sora felt the tears finally came out off his eyes as he simply muttered to himself in which only the cold wind and the setting sun were the only listeners to what he said.

* * *

"_**Thanks for watching over me from heaven...Reiko of the Code Zero Squadron.**_"

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope that you all have been enjoying reading Academic Surge right now. I am honestly having the time of my life writing it for you guys. Though I wish I could know what you guys think since I mostly don't get reviews on my review wall, I tend to wonder if you guys are alright with it or not. Regardless I will still continue writing the way that I want despite what you guys may say but at least some input is most welcome. I am not asking for you guys to shower me praises or any of the sort, just give me your honest opinions that's all. With that said, CONTINUE READING ON SHEEP! And stay tuned for the 8****th**** surge.**


	9. Surge 8: Leg Bone Anatomy

( Sorry if this is shorter than the previous chapters, I promise you that this is a rather short one as well. )

Surge 8

It has been officially been a month since Sora started studying in the academy. The way the flowers bloom symbolizes the start of Spring for everyone in the academy as the artificial flowers bloomed as pretty as they were. Sora however just continued walking, ignoring the sight as he has seen real flowers bloom before and they were even more pretty than these "Fake" flowers. 'I miss the flowers back at Otsu...they should be blooming right now...' Sora thought to himself as he continued walking in his path.

One month ago, he was just starting to study and get used to the student's life and now he was already one month into it. Sora didn't know if he should smile or felt a bit sad for some strange reason. Whenever he walks past a few students, they give him a few weird looks before backing off, human and beastkin alike. Humans he had no problem but beastkin was hurting him a little bit, he honestly wanted to become their friends but at the same time he knew for some reason he didn't want to get close to them. As if there is something inside him that prevents that.

'What...what is this feeling of fear?' Sora thought as he looked and saw Makoto from a distance as she walked with her friends. Makoto...his only friend here. He was glad for her company as it helped to keep him occupied at the academy. Looking at her other friends, he noted their characteristics and personalities in his mind as he continued to walk behind them. 'She sure has some interesting friends for a beastkin...at least it's good to know that she's not alone...' Sora thought sadly as he looked at her friends again.

The red haired girl, Tsubaki Yayoi, Daughter to the prestigious Yayoi family of the Duodecim. The family cares only about the importance of maintaining the purity of their bloodline and thus have suffered a decline in their numbers because of this mindset. Though she may not be like them in normality, she is a graceful member of the Duodecims and a well brought up one to boot. Sora didn't felt any kind of disgust for her because of her general kind personality but he didn't want to be close to her either due to her rather straight beliefs

The girl next to Tsubaki was Noel Vermillion. Daughter to Edgar and Claire Vermillion who he read in newspapers was just about to lose their rights as a noble household if it weren't for their adopted daughter's actions. She may have acted appropriately but she was too timid and hid behind a shaking shell but Sora could sense a woman inside there...if it would emerge. Another thing he noted is well...her rather flat chest where breasts should be but he decided not to bring any mention of that to his thoughts of her.

The final person that always hangs out with Makoto is a red haired man by the name of Hunter Long. Nobody really knows his origins other than he came from Kagutsuchi and is the loyal butler of Noel Vermillion. He possessed an air of confidence about himself and for some reason people were attracted to him even possessing great combat skills and average studying abilities. People often compare him with the ever so cold Student President Jin Kisaragi saying that those two are the perfect matchups for each other. Sora never gave a damn about that as he knew that it was pointless.

As Sora continued to watch the group, he noted how Hunter limped a little with his walk. He say how much the right leg would limp before going back to straight once more. Sora's face went sad at this because he knew why Hunter limped like that. There were rumors about him actually going to be dismissed from the academy because of a broken bone and nobody knew the reason why... Sora on the other hand knew it too well...

Because he was the one who nearly caused it to become true.

* * *

**2 WEEKS BEFORE...**

* * *

Walking down the long hallways of the NOL Academy, Sora felt the sheer length of it annoy him. 'Will it help them to make these halls smaller.' Sora thought as he was holding something on his hand. It was yellow and long, a banana as Sora heard it being called. Looking at the thing while walking, Sora just thought about why would anybody eat something that is so long and yellow. 'Hell...it even looks like a dick...a really erect dick...' Sora thought as he actually began to poke on the tip of it.

After doing that for a while, Sora finally peeled it and saw the banana within the skin. Taking one small bite, Sora tasted dryness at first but then experienced a sweetness that bewildered him. 'A dry yet sweet fruit?! How!?' Sora thought as his face did not have the same expression as his thoughts. Ever since last year when he woke up, He has felt this strange urge to cover up all of his emotions under a bored, less expressive face. He knew it wasn't necessary but he felt it was a part of him.

He didn't spend time thinking about it as he felt his heart beat weakly and his head slowly getting dizzy. 'Damn...it's time again.' Sora thought as he took out his capsule and looked at the banana on his hand. He cursed the fact that he was holding it at this very moment and wanted it off his hand, placing it on his mouth instead. As he took out the pill and got the flask out, he sweared once more. 'STUPID BANANA! YOU ARE CAUSING ME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!' Sora finally snapped as he had enough of the banana.

Finding a chair and thanking his luck for maintaining his sanity. Sitting down on the chair, he placed the banana on the side as he finally managed to take his pill and drank down his flask of sake. Relaxing on the chair as he looked at the piece of banana skin, he couldn't help but feel his blood boil a little bit. He couldn't believe that a fruit gave him so much trouble, even more trouble than when he is fighting against 100 strong men in Otsu a few months ago.

Ignoring the banana peel, Sora sat on the chair to think for a bit. It was just his third week in the academy and he is not only the source of attention, he is the one to watch as most people have said. He didn't like that at all, all he wanted to do is just relax and study like any normal student. 'And yet what I get is the pleasure of fighting people, getting into trouble with snobs and beastkin scared to befriend me...well...all except for one.' Sora thought as he thought about Makoto.

Makoto Nanaya...she really helped him out in just the span of two weeks. He really felt thankful for her support as he snapped out of his thoughts. 'Geez...Makoto really helped me...more than I thought.' Sora thought as he looked at the banana peel and picked it up. Looking for a trash can, he continued to think about Makoto as it slowly began to cross with the memories of another squirrel beastkin. "Reiko..." Sora quietly muttered as he walked up the stairs to the trash bin upstairs.

Tossing the banana peel into the trash, Sora began to walk back through the hallway for the library. He wanted to do some reading on the materials for a while as he was having his first examination soon. Sora then entered the library as he saw the various books that any student would have wanted for their studies scattered around. Ranging from books about studies to books about combat, everyone could find it here.

Sora then walked into the medical section and took out a book from it. Looking at it, Sora noted that the book was talking about bones and how they worked. Sora started reading it as he spent a good while reading it, noting how deep and complex it really was. "So the femur is the hardest part of the body... the bone on our legs are harder..." he muttered as he tapped his knee for the femur. He didn't know why he had this sudden interest for the human body but he didn't care about it as well. All he knew was that he liked reading medical books...most likely from that sex ed book from before.

Sora recalled the burnt book and it's contents. Though it had a letter from Nee-san and it made him cry when he read it, the actual contents of the book contained mostly sex positions despite the book charring most of them to be near unreadable. He kept the book because it was the very first book he had ever decided to read and enjoyed it as well. Placing the bone book back on it's shelf, Sora walked back to the health section looking for more books to read. As he felt the various books and their losing intrigue in his eyes, he decided to leave the library and head back to his place to rest.

Walking down the hallways again as he reached the stairs, he couldn't help but hear the moans of pain coming from someone downstairs. The sound was enough to get his attention as he looked down the stairs and noticed a person's foot right down there. Rushing to that person's aid by jumping down the stairs, he noticed a banana peel where he landed and realized that the banana caused the accident. 'This is what I get for not making sure trash gets tossed properly.' Sora thought guiltily as he looked at the leg and how twisted it was.

"Hey are you alright?" Sora asked gently as he looked at the person and was shocked to realize who it was. He had red crimson hair and his rather pained face disguised his normal relaxed face as Sora immediately recognised the person. "Hunter Long!?" Sora said in shock as Hunter finally managed to look at him properly and didn't even bother to make a single expression as the pain on his leg was too much.

"Please! Get me to a doctor!" Hunter shouted as he gripped his right leg tightly. Sora looked at the leg with interest as he decided to ask about it. "Hunter...what happened to your leg?" he calmly asked as Hunter looked at him with some madness in his eyes "I don't know...but it feels like I broke something!" Hunter shouted out in the end as Sora began to touch it. The pain felt like electricity as it surged through his body. "AHH! Just get me a doctor already! I think I broke my leg!" he shouted once more however Sora did not hear that.

Sora's eyes were too focused on something to even pay attention to the cries of Hunter Long... as Sora felt memories go into his mind... memories that he had never known existed. The scenery changed around him, as he found himself no longer standing in a hallway that belonged to the NOL Academy. The clothes he wore had changed to his view as he found himself wearing a black jacket that had multiple holes ripped off and a hoodie inside the jacket. Puzzled, Sora looked around for a bit to get a better understanding to his surroundings.

* * *

**SORA POV**

* * *

"Where the hell is this place...?" I said to myself as I looked around my environment. Everyone I looked I saw flames as I began to hear them whisper to my ear. I immediately ignored them as I focused some more on other parts of the environment. He noted the broken structure of it, how there was broken buildings that laid next to something I couldn't make out. It looked like bodies from the distance however they were piled in such a way that I couldn't understand.

"AHHH! My leg! It Hurts!" A voice suddenly called in front of me as I thought that was Hunter who was in front of me. Turning back to the direction of the voice, I opened my mouth in shock. It wasn't Hunter Long who was in front of me but Monika instead as I saw her writhing in pain. "IT HURTS! I THINK I BUSTED MY RIGHT LEG!" She shouted as the battlefield got louder for my ears. "SORA! Check up on Monika!" Another voice yelled, the voice I instantly recognized as Shen.

"A-alright!" I shouted to the voice as I checked Monika's right leg. It was dislocated and a bit broken due to something hard hitting but nothing a good pull couldn't fix. The problem was I couldn't do it without breaking it completely. "JUST DO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO SORA! WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Monika shouted at me as I heard various clangs and twangs in the air. I looked in front to see Marcus as he conquered a small tornado in front of him as he held a strange yellow glowing dagger while Chikacho was in the air soaring to cut down what appeared to be black apparations.

Realizing how much danger everyone was in if I didn't fix Monika now, I took a deep breath as I looked at her with a sense of seriousness. "Listen to me, I am going to pull hard on your leg. Just brace for the impact." I said to Monika as she nodded her head and closed her eyes. Breathing hard, I pulled once where I felt a tudge from it as the first time didn't work. Doing it a second time, I felt it loosen up some more and guessed one more time was just enough for it. Taking in one last breath, I pulled hard as I heard the bone snap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another voice Not Monika's shouted as I snapped back to reality...only to see Hunter Long writing in pain. Looking around to see the environment around me was the NOL academy once more. I immediately realized I was experiencing a memory...and that memory managed to over loop with what was happening and made everything real to me. I noticed that another pair of footsteps were coming from the stairs as I saw the ever so regal Tsubaki Yayoi coming to his side.

* * *

**Moments earlier...**

* * *

Tsubaki had just finished all of her duties for that day, the paper load was just overwhelming and ridiculous. She was going to meet with her friend, Hunter Long who told her that he was going to wait for her. 'Honestly, I hope I didn't keep him waiting.' Tsubaki thought as she hurried on her walk. As she did so, she approached closer to the flight of steps where she heard something so gut wrenching that it spooked her badly.

"AHHHHHRRRGGGHHH!" A person yelled violently as Tsubaki instinctively closed her ears from how loud it was. As soon as the shout died down a little, Tsubaki realized who was the person that shouted and rushed to the source. As she walked down the stairs with haste and speed, She noticed a crimson red haired man who was being taken care off by a silver haired man with blond tips and immediately recognized who they were.

* * *

Tsubaki: HUNTER! SORA!

Sora: ! Tsubaki!? Thank god you're here!

Tsubaki: What happened to you Hunter!?

Hunter: Ahh...My leg...I can't feel my leg!

Tsubaki: Oh no...this cannot be good! Let's get him to a doctor now!

Sora: A-Alright!

* * *

As soon as Tsubaki said that, Sora took Hunter on his arms and they rushed him to the nearest clinic on Torifune...

* * *

As soon as Sora finished recalling the events of two weeks ago, he realized that there was a person standing right in front of him. "_**Hey Sora! Why were you zoning out like that?**_" The person said as her tail wagged right behind her. "_**Oh! It's nothing Makoto**_." Sora replied as Makoto simply smiled back at him before they both walked beside each other. As soon as they entered the main building, Sora and Makoto noticed the huge crowd that was beginning to surround Hunter Long.

"_**People are just glad that he's able to stay despite that metal plate on his leg**_." The moment Makoto said that, Sora couldn't help but look away from the sight. Feeling a sense of guilt come into him as he did so, he noticed a poster that was attached to the notice board. Walking up to it, he noticed that it had something written on it. Sora decided to speak it out loudly.

"_**Torifune Tournament of the Students? Sports **_**_Bonanza_**?" Sora said as Makoto giggled at that, "_**The school is going to host it's usual tournament for the students for the Sports festival. Though the festival ended a month ago, the tournament is for those who want to test their abilities against the students here.**_" Makoto explained as Sora couldn't help but nod his head at that. "_**I'm going to enter in it! What about it? Join in the tournament with me and let's both get to the finals!**_" She said with enthusiasm.

Sora stared at the sign once more as he thought about it, seeing that the tournament itself was going to be in a weeks time. He realized how short of a time it is for a person who wants to train as they would finish their exams by today. Thinking about it a little bit, he smiled and nodded his head. He was used to having to train for a short period of time, hell he was already training already. "_**Sure Makoto. I'm going to sign up for it.**_" He said as he noticed the smile that appeared on her face which made him smile.

* * *

**Little did he know, signing up for that battle would awaken memories... memories that he would wish remain locked forever...**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I'm sure you all are wondering why on earth this chapter is much shorter than my usual chapters. I am just going to be frank here, Some chapters will be smaller than others to help balance the writing styles. Will this mean that quality will suffer because of it? OH HELL NO! I can guarantee you that you will not see a suffering in writing quality in these shorter chapters. Sometimes you needs shorter chapters to help to balance the longer chapters. The last two chapters were quite long and well I guess this short chapter will help for you people to relax a little. How often will these short chapters appear? Who knows...but I will just say right now... FAREWELL!**


	10. Surge 9: Medicinal Soul Searching

Surge 9

(P.s Not only is this the 9th surge! This is also a two parter!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = **Japanese**

Before anyone knew it, A week had passed everyone by as the day of the tournament came around. Sora felt the cheers and tensions in the area as every single student in the Academy was excited for this battle event. Humans and beastkin alike sat in the arena, cheering excitedly at the sight of battling and carnage everywhere as Sora himself was watching from the sidelines. He and the other contestants were waiting for thier chances to fight as the two announcers in the air spoke about the event with excitement in their voices. "WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT BEAN! IT LOOKS LIKE SENIOR STUDENT JIN KISARAGI IS GOING TO WIN THIS!" A rather energetic man said as he looked at his equally excited partner to really looked like a bean with his near bald head.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT CROW! AND IT LOOKS LIKE JIN-SEMPAI WINS THE QUALIFIERS FOR THE FINAL YEAR STUDENTS!" The moment bean said that, cameras went to Jin's face as he kept a rather calm composure on his face, not bothering to crack a smile on his face as he sheathed his sword in a calm and cool manner. The moment he did that, Sora swore that every girl in the arena swooned all over him, "YAY! GO JIN GO! GO JIN GO!" Sora turned to the sound of the voice only to see the Jin Kisaragi Fan Club at his direction.

As Sora continued to stare at the sight, Tsubaki was busy congratulating Jin's win. "Congratulations on your win Jin Nii-san." Tsubaki said as Jin himself made a small smile. "Thank you Tsubaki...though it's just the qualifiers so I don't see the need to congratulate me so early on." Jin said as Tsubaki shook her head. "You must always congratulate someone when they accomplish something worth congratulating for. That is the noble thing to do." Tsubaki said as Jin simply shook his head before smiling at her once again. "You never change Tsubaki."

As Jin smiled and Tsubaki smiled at that, Noel and Makoto couldn't help but swoon over the sight. "OH MY GOD! That is just so adorable!" Makoto said even though her inner crush for Tsubaki is acting up as Noel nodded her head with excitement. "I seriously will not get some of the things girls do..." Hunter simply said as he shook his head with a smile on his face. Mai, Shiori and Cajun themselves were relaxing in their own group away from the others for the time being as they were near Sora.

"It seems that Tsubaki is enjoying her time with Jin..." Shiori said as Mai immediately noticed and gave her a look of suspicion. "But it will not triumph the time I spend with you Lady Mai!" She immediately said as she clinged onto Mai's hand a bit obsessively. "And just what are you doing in a public place like this?" Cajun immediately questioned as they both had a stare-off and electricity was present on their faces. " ! Calm down ladies! Let's not resort to violence now." Mai said, trying to disolve the tension.

As Sora watched the various scenes that he bear witnessed to, he looked to his left and right and noted how lonely he was. Not that it mattered to him but it wouldn't kill for someone to talk to right now. Leaning a little bit on his seat, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up only to see Makoto and bear witnessed to what is under her skirt without her knowledge. "_**Hey there Makoto. You got something to ask me?**_" Sora just casually asked as he stared at the new black strap panties that she is now wearing.

"_**Yeah! I just want to thank you for that place you showed me a month back! It really helped me out!**_" Makoto said with excitement in her voice, still oblivious that Sora was looking at the bottom of her skirt with the way she stood over him as Hunter noticed this. Marching forward, he immediately placed a small distance between her and Sora as he politely noted, "Sora...You know that you are staring below her skirt right." The moment he said that, Makoto's face turned into a red tomato as she looked at Sora embarassed.

"I wasn't paying any particular attention." Sora just casually said as he felt the slight tension in Hunter's voice knowing that he most likely still hasn't forgiven him for the leg incident. Standing up, Sora started walking away from the area as he looked at Hunter's right leg one more time before straight up leaving the scene. As he looked to see Makoto fanning herself to avoid dying from embarassment as Hunter looked like he was giving her a slight lecture, Sora walked outside to relax a bit outside and take his medication.

Sitting out at a porch near the arena's entrance, Sora took out the medication and did the usual routine that was familiar to him. He felt it do it's work as he looked at the casing noting how little remained. _**'Damn...I have to get my final batch soon...**_' The moment he thought about the final batch, he realized that he is losing time fast. It was only just March and now it's going to be halfway through, he felt like he was dying even faster now as he placed his hand on his weak beating heart. His mind then went to a specific day, the day he recieved his first ever batch.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sora waited outside the doctor's office with some anxiety and more boredom he ever felt. With a couple of cuts and bruises on his face, Sora made no attempt to try to hide them, well except for pulling his silver hood over his face and keeping his head low. '_**Damn it, He's going to kill me for this...**_' Sora thought as he heard the nurse call out for his name. Grumbling a little bit, Sora walked to the office as he saw the doctor that watched him as he took his stuff before.

"Ahh Sora. Take a seat down." The doctor said as Sora did so like a good citizen while still keeping his face away from his view. Sora did not even have to say a single word as the doctor grabbed the items calmly from the medicinal cabinet and first aid as well. Having being used to this doctor treating him, Sora pulled his hoodie down revealling a rather battered face as the Doctor shook his head. "My my...got into another fight again?" The doctor said as Sora simply sighed.

"The gangs tried to get the jump on me again...I beat them up as usual but they got the jump on me this time." Sora said as he winced in pain as the Doctor placed a band-aid on his face. "You have to stop walking into the alleyways, they are always filled with those gangs." The Doctor said as Sora simply nodded his head. "I do, but they always just come after me no matter where I walk and it's irritating." Sora simply said as the doctor couldn't help but do a slight chuckle at that.

Sora felt slightly annoyed by his action but the doctor didn't seem to notice this. "You really do have the most terrible of luck." He said as Sora simply nodded as the doctor applied some medicine on Sora's bruises which he had gotten used to being applied on. "Yes yes, My luck is just terrible...Go on please." Sora said in a blunt and honest manner as the Doctor looked at him with concerned eyes. "Look, You are a grown man...well you are a fifteen year old right now but that's beyond the point. I didn't want to bring this up to you but you are dying right now.

The moment Sora heard that, he immediately looked at the doctor with his confused brilliant yellow left eye. "What did you say? I am going to die?" Sora said sharply at the doctor as he slowly nodded his head in sadness, "Unfortunately...yes Sora, you are slowly dying as we speak." The moment Sora had that bomb drop on his head, he felt immense pain that he never felt overwhelm his body. It wasn't like the usual pain that he was used to feeling but a pain that he couldn't explain properly with words.

"I'm...I'm dying right now?" Sora shakily questioned as the doctor did not dare speak the answer. Shaking his head as if saying yes to Sora's answer, the doctor gave him an apologetic look in his eyes as he tried to hide it by placing his hand on his temple. Sora didn't know how he should react to that, Should he snap out in anger and angrily question to this human why or should he keep his calm face and do the same thing only in a calm manner. Luckily he didn't have the need to decide as the doctor just looked at him in the face and continued his explanation.

"Yes Sora, You are currently dying from a severe case of seithr poisoning present in your blood." The moment the doctor said that, Sora looked at him with wide eyes before even saying a word. "Severe...seithr poisoning... In my blood?" Sora said slowly and questioningly as the doctor knew that there was going to be a lot of explanation that needs to be done. "Listen to me for a bit...this is going to take a while to explain." He said as Sora sat on his seat with every intent to listen to what he had to say.

* * *

It took him quite a while as he noticed that it was almost 6 Pm on his clock but he had managed to explain everything to Sora. He's not a rather famous doctor or a high in demand one despite his medical skill, due to the rapid advancement of healing ars magus and it's subsequent over reliance by most people. Thus spending this much time with Sora didn't really hurt him a lot. "Do you understand all of that Sora?" He asked as Sora was quietly listening this entire time as he silently nodded.

The doctor was a bit annoyed as he decided to ask Sora once more, Sora didn't react quite nicely to that.

* * *

The Doctor: Are you listening to me Sora?

Sora: Yes I am doctor...

The Doctor:...Are you alright?

Sora: Alright?...ALRIGHT!? I JUST FOUND OUT I'M DYING INSIDE!

The Doctor: ! Sora please calm down!

Sora: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW THAT I CAN DIE AT ANY MOMENT! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S A MAXIMUM OF TWO YEARS! I AM HOLDING A DEATH SENTENCE IN ME!

* * *

The Doctor didn't know how to respond to that comment as Sora stared at him with deep, painful eyes. On his left, the usually brilliant yellow left eye and on his right, usually obscured by his white hair were now in view and it shocked him. The right eye was completely white with only a black iris to show that an eye was even there and that it wasn't completely white. "DOCTOR!...I'm basically a dead man walking right now..." Sora simply said as he slumped on the seat, clearly distraught at what he had heard.

The Doctor realized that he had said too much to the poor boy as he knew that he still had amnesia and haven't fully recovered from it. As his face made a small painful expression, Sora simply stared at him again, both of his eyes in his view and asked a simple question. "What am I supposed to do right now?" Sora asked as The Doctor looked at him worried. He thought about his words carefully as he didn't know what to say to him right now. He looked at his report once more and noticed something on it. Realizing what he had to do, he rushed out of the office leaving Sora alone and confused. A few moments later, he entered back to the room with a silver box that Sora didn't recognise.

Taking a small breath, The Doctor placed the small silver box on the table as Sora stared at it. "I do not have the answer for the question that you have asked me...but I can at least provide you with something that will help you." He said as Sora took the box and opened it. Inside the box contained a whole batch of red pills that he didn't recognised as they had plus signs on them. "What am I supposed to do with these pills?" Sora asked as The Doctor took a deep breath. "These pills are to help strengthen your heart for at least 24 hours. All you have to do is to take them every day starting today."

The moment the doctor said this, Sora stared at the pills once more as he held one at his hand. He was amazed at the fact that medical technology could progress like this despite the use of ars magus in the healing department. "Your body is filled with seithr so any healing ars magus done to you will be just shit... make sure you take care of your health out there alright." The Doctor bluntly said as Sora was about to say something before he did. Taking a deep breath, Sora asked something that The Doctor took notice.

"Doctor... why did you give me this medicine?" The Doctor took a deep breath as soon as he heard that question being asked to him. Placing a hand on his right shoulder, The Doctor looked at him wth stern eyes, "You cannot give up yet Sora... You may be dying but that doesn't mean that you lose now. If you want, take this medication and find your reason to live." The Doctor said as Sora felt his words resonate in his mind.

* * *

**"Find...My reason...To live...?"**

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As Sora shook his head from his slight daydream, he looked at the time on the Academy's clock and noted he had dazed for at least 10 minutes. '_**Dammit...I really cannot stop myself from thinking too much.**_' Sora thought to himself as he looked at the silver box on his hands and before he knew it, they were yanked from his hands. Panicked, he looked at the direction that the box went and noticed it was on the hands of Makoto Nanaya.

"_**Hmmm? I wonder what is this?**_" Makoto wondered as her hands were slowly going to open the box. Before she could even do so, the silver box was quickly taken away from her hands by a rather panicked Sora as she stared into his eyes. Immediately remembering what happened earlier, Makoto turned red once more as she quickly sat down on the seat to prevent Sora from looking below her skirt again.

"_**You know that it's rude to just take something from someone like that?**_" Sora questioned as Makoto quickly looked back at Sora while managing to calm herself down from that blunder. Makoto continued to stare at the box held on Sora's hand. "_**I can't help but notice...you seem to always carry that small box around with you.**_" Makoto said as he silently cursed the fact that beastkin have better vision than humans, especially squirrel beastkin. "_**Just when I thought I had made sure that on one sees me holding it. Dammit...**_" Sora said as he placed the silver box inside his pants.

Makoto felt a bit of nervousness hover around her a bit. She had a lot of questions about him and she actually wanted to maintain her relationships with him. She had to be careful about her questions, Taking a deep breath before beginning to ask her questions, Sora looked at her as he heard her deep breath. "_**Makoto? Is something on your mind?**_" Sora asked as Makoto realized that this was her chance to ask him questions as she began.

* * *

Makoto: _**Sora. Why do you take the pills inside that small silver box.**_

Sora:_** !...So you saw the pills huh...**_

Makoto: _**Yeah...I noticed for a while but I forgot to ask you about that.**_

Sora:_**...I don't really want to say why I take pills...**_

Makoto:_** Oh...I...**_

Sora: _**But you can say it's my guide.**_

Makoto: _**Your guide?**_

Sora: _**My guide...to show me where I should go in my life.**_

* * *

The moment Makoto heard that, she became confused in that moment. "_**Show you where you should go in your life?**_" Makoto questioned as she began to think for a while. She was thinking hard why on earth would medication give anyone a sense of direction in their life. She shouldn't say about herself as that is anyone's opinion. As Sora notices Makoto's various expressions on her face ranging from confused to distressed, He couldn't help but make a smile that instantly caught her attention.

"_**Are you actually properly smiling right now?**_" Makoto asked as Sora realized that she saw him make an actual smile rather than his normal smile, which was a slight smile hidden in view. "_**I just saw something amusing that's all.**_" Sora said hoping that Makoto would buy it unfortunately it wasn't going to be that easy. "_**No no! I did see you smile Sora!**_" Makoto said as she made a giggle that caused Sora to just drop his guard a little as he made his proper smile once again.

"_**Yes yes, I'm caught red handed by the squirrely crusader.**_" Sora joked a little which actually made Makoto gasp in shock. "_**And you made a terrible comeback retort!**_ _**Who are you and what did you do to my friend!**_" Makoto mockingly accussed as Sora himself was confused by this gesture. "_**Uhhh...I'm just right here Makoto, I wasn't kidnapped or anything like that.**_" The moment Sora said that, Makoto immediately pouted as she looked at him rather sadly. "_**Way to kill a joke man.**_"

Sora scratched his head at that as he was confused, "_**Wait... How does one kill a joke?**_" Sora asked as Makoto just facepalmed at that. Sora clearly saw the frustration building on her face as she was trying her best not to snap and kill him right now. "_**Look man, I guess it's hard for you to catch jokes huh.**_" Makoto said as he simply nodded. "_**Yeah...just like how you always seem to never notice when someone is looking at the below of your skirt.**_"

The moment Sora said that, Makoto's face immediately became red as she used her tail to hide her face. "_**You just had to bring that up! I'm used to it dammit!**_" Makoto said who clearly wasn't used to it as Sora patted Makoto's back. "_**There there growing Makoto. Eventually you will get used to it like reading a sex book.**_" Sora said as Makoto's face continued to become red as Sora felt his skin actually begin to sting a little from heat.

After managing to calm down, Makoto looked at him with a rather embarrassed expression on her face. "_**You know...I get the feeling that you are a pervert.**_" Sora couldn't help but become confused at that sentence as he scratched his head once more. "_**A pervert? What on earth is that?**_" The moment she heard that, her face crashed to the imaginary floor in her mind as she looked at him wide eyed. "_**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A PERVERT MEANS!?**_" Makoto shouted as the announcement box came to life at that.

"FIRST YEAR STUDENTS! YOUR QUALIFIER ROUNDS WILL BEGIN IN 15 MINUTES! PLEASE REGISTER AT THE COUNTER NOW!" The moment the announcement was made, Sora and Makoto stood up slowly from their seats as Makoto's embarrassment finally died out. "_**Well! Let's register now! Best of luck to you my opponent!**_" Makoto said as she extended her hand out as Sora knew what it meant and shook it.

"_**Best of luck to you as well. Though we won't really know if we are fighting each other right off the bat.**_" Sora said as Makoto made a hearty laugh. " _**Of course. It's the qualifiers and it wouldn't be fun if we fought right away!**_" Makoto replied back as they broke the handshake and slowly started walking back to the arena. Sora then said a sentence that made Makoto stop on her tracks in pure shock. "_**Oh Yeah! Those black strap on panties really look good on you.**_" As soon as he said that and continued walking, Makoto's mind immediately went back to it's embarrassment mode as she simply placed her hands on her face and shouted loudly in Japanese.

* * *

"_**Oh for the love off... I'M GOING TO DIE FROM EMBARRASSMENT BEFORE I MAKE IT THROUGH THE QUALIFIER!**_"

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all have been enjoying the ride for Academic Surge! As you all may know that since this is an M rated story that violence of the biggest degree will be in here but I would also like to make sure that cute slice of life scenes are coming in as well. As you all may have noticed that this story has many different types of focuses. Please do note that it doesn't take away from the excitement that is the story itself so please! Enjoy reading this story of mine to the fullest! AND SO FAREWELL! AND READ ON IF YOU DARE!**


	11. Surge 10: Vengeful Blades Of Past Return

( The Tenth Surge! And it's a part 2! Enjoy!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

Surge 10

Everyone who was registering for the battle tournament assembled in the middle of the hall. Sora was waiting in another registration away from Makoto as he looked around for his opponents. He noted that Makoto was standing in another line clearly looking at her block which he noted was B. He even noticed Hunter Long who finished registration for his block which was the C block. Sora moved in his registration line as he was thinking about what the tournament was about or how it would be done.

'I should make sure that I get the full details about the tournament itself.' Sora thought as he continued to move with the line. He soon arrived at the registration point as the person in charge of registering yawned. "Are you registering for the tournament?" The person at the counter asked as Sora simply looked at the person confused. "Are you sure you should be working too hard?" Sora asked as the person looked at him with a bewildered look at their eyes. "Of course I will! I just need my coffee and I will be alright." The person said as they took a sip of said coffee.

He didn't know whether to believe what the person said or not but he wasn't going to get into an arguement with them. Looking at the sheet in front of him, he filled the details on it and passed it to the person as they looked at it. "Hmmm...You do not have a weapon to use?" The person asked as Sora just nodded his head as the person who is a she if everyone is wondering by the way, explained to Sora something important.

"Look ummm... Sora Minakaze, As much as you are confident with your fighting skills unarmed, it's part of the rules that all contestants have to come equipped with at least one weapon. Just for the general safety of the students." The person said as she pointed Sora to a direction with a various display of weapons showed. "Please select a weapon of your choice there, a person will be there to help you verify your choice."

Sora nodded at what the woman said to him as he made his way to the various weapons that were kept on shelves. Noting how dull they were, most likely to prevent people dying in the tournament, Sora touched the various weapons. Swords, axes, maces, even shields he tried them all, however none of them felt right on his hands. They were in his mind, for some unknown reason, considered really impractical in their designs. 'To even think about using them would be to hold them...Not being able to use your hands is really annoying.' Sora thought as he held a claymore with both of his hands.

Placing the claymore back on it's shelf with a disappointed look at his head, Sora looked once more for a weapon for him to use. He then stumbled onto something that caught his interest rather quickly. It was a visual display for what he guessed were blades that were attached to some metal bracelets, the upper part covering most of the hand with the lower part going to the wrist to prevent any loss of articulation. Looking at the blades themselves, they appeared to be held by straight handles and were shaped like sharp daggers.

"Ah! I see that your interest is with the latest design of katars." A man said as Sora looked at him with intrigue in his eyes. "I can't help but notice that these blades appear to have a rather unique design to them." Sora said as he pointed to the rather noticeable sparkle present on the blade. "Ah. That is the latest in seithr forming technology, we have managed to find a way to make metal react to seithr and as a result, it can become a really portable weapon." The man explained as Sora simply nodded his head at the sentence.

Sora couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia being emitted from this type of weapon. From the way it deploys to just how the concept of hands with blades feels familiar in his mind. "We decided on the katars because they are the most practical of poking weaponry. Though it's possible for the blades to take different shape depending on the user's preferences." The man continued to explain as Sora was sold on the idea. "Alright, I will take these as my tournament weapons." Sora said as the man made a smile. "Thank you for choosing it, just know that you can keep it with you at all times. Think of it as a gift." The man explained before leaving most likely to let the person know about Sora's selection.

As Sora strapped the bracelets of the unique weapons on his arms, he grabbed the handles for them and noticed something extremely familiar with them. Looking at his first silver belt, he checked at the holsters that we're placed on them and noticed that they fit on them perfectly. 'The nostalgia I felt just now...was it because the weapons I'm using right now are similar to weapons I used back in the past?' Sora questioned in his mind as the lady sleepily walked to him and looked at the bracelets he wore.

"Ah. I see that...YAWN...those are your weapons?" The lady asked as Sora simply nodded his head. Writing down on a piece of paper, she passed Sora a special tag to him. "This tag will tell you which block you belong in. Make sure you head to the screen on your right." The lady said as she walked away from Sora with a rather lazy look of sleepiness on her face. 'Poor lady...the nights must be rough on her.' Sora thought as he did what the lady said and was at the screen which will tell you what block you belonged in.

Placing the tag on the screen in front of him, the screen scanned the card as he saw the block he belonged in. "Block E huh..." Sora said as he went to the roster for Block E and was shocked at the amount of people that were in Block E. 'What the hell...there's got to be at least 100 people in this block!' Sora thought as he heard the PA box come alive once more. "WILL ALL CONTESTANTS FOR BLOCK E PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ARENA NOW!"Sighing at his luck, Sora decided to start walking to the arena.

* * *

The arena itself was beginning to become packed, As Sora struggled to not get crushed at the amount of people present. 'It would have helped them to narrow it down a little bit...' Sora complained in his mind as the contestants looked at each other, eager to take each other out. The announcers then arrived to the podium and took their place at their announcement table to do commentary. Sora didn't even care for them as they started to speak with what he considers, is an annoying voice.

"HEY HEY HEY! IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST YEARS TO TAKE STAGE IN THE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer known as Crow shouted as everyone in the arena cheered like a pack of crazy people. Noel, Tsubaki, Mai, Cajun and even shiori had to cover their ears due to the loud pain of screams. "I swear, these people act like a couple of brutes..." Cajun said as Noel simply closed her ears as hard as she humanly could.

"Ow...I think my ear drums exploded..." Noel innocently said as Tsubaki couldn't help but sigh at the outcome. "It would help if they did much better crowd control...this is starting to become rather unruly..." Tsubaki noted as the crowds of students continue to cheer like the wild people they were. In the hallways where the other contestants not of Block E, Makoto cheered quietly as everyone else there was nervous.

"Ooohhh! I can't wait to get on fighting!" Makoto said as Hunter couldn't help but chuckle at what she said. "Just wait your turn Makoto. Patience will reward those who wait." Hunter said as Makoto giggled a little bit. As they watched the screen which showed the various contestants of Block E, Crow began to explain the rules of the qualifier. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! THE RULES OF THE QUALIFIERS ARE SIMPLE! ALL THESE FIRST YEARS HAVE TO DO IS TO SURVIVE FOR AT LEAST 10 MINUTES! THE CONTESTANTS WILL HAVE TO KNOCK EACH OTHER OUT TO QUALIFY FOR THE NEXT ROUND TO PREVENT PEOPLE ADVANCING BY DOING NOTHING! SO WHO'S EXCITED!"

The moment he said that, everyone in the arena cheered loudly once more. The noises actually annoyed Sora as he couldn't help but shake his head as he kept it low so that nobody saw his annoyed expression. As he looked at his opponents, Sora noted the vast amounts of people that favored swords, a really huge amount. From the humble short sword to the gigantic claymore, these students were serious with their non lethal weapon of choice as all of the blades actually lack any sharp point and were blunt to prevent severe injury or even killing people.

'You might as well just say that they are holding clubs...heavy clubs.' Sora thought as Crow the announcer raised his hand in the air. "ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS! THE MOMENT MY HAND GOES DOWN THE QUALIFIERS BEGIN!" He shouted as everyone in the arena became focused while the spectators finally calmed down to watch the event unfold in front of their eyes. The tensity in the air was high as nobody dared to even breathe for a split second as Crow's hand seemed to slow down for the contestants.

Sora however, heard a faint voice coming from his right. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice as it got louder. He tried to focus on the sound of the voice as it became clearer and clearer. The voice he heard in the end finally made a sound that he could hear, a sound that horrified him. "AAAHHHHH!" The voice, a woman's voice shouted out violently as Sora snapped back into reality where Crow finally finished his motion, "LET THE QUALIFIERS BEGIN!"

Sora was still a bit dazed by the voice as the qualifier began as the contestants began to attack each other. Sora himself was nearly struck in the head by a contestant wielding a claymore as he dodged it at the last minute. Using the arm bracers, Sora parried the next few attacks while retaliating back with quick and rather non fatal jabs at many of the contestants weak points. Since his knuckles were being covered by the upper bracelet as it over laid them, Sora used the upper bracer itself to punch the weak points.

'Tch! This is inefficient...I need to adjust this upper bracelet later to a more practical shape.' Sora thought as he slammed his fist right to a woman's chest. He twisted his fist at the last moment as the woman was sent flying to the wall. Parrying another strike made by an opponent from behind, he swept them off his feet before pounding his fist on the person's chest. Getting back up, Sora gave a swift kick to another's chest as they attempted to try and tackle Sora from behind.

"LOOK AT THIS PEOPLE! THE CONTESTANTS OF BLOCK E ARE REALLY TEARING EACH OTHER APART! AND IT'S ONLY JUST BEEN A MINUTE!" Crow shouted as Sora continued to defend himself from attack to attack against a relentless amount of opponents. Parrying another sword strike aimed for his chest, Sora began to breathe a bit hard. Not because of the usual reason that he was going to become tired, but because Sora was experience something strange.

Sora himself couldn't explain this himself. This breathing consisted of a shallow yet deep breath before a few shallow breaths. He knew there was no blood that could be spilled but yet the distinct feeling of blood lingered in his mind. The way blood felt sticky on his hands... the distinct liquid feeling like water. 'What on earth am I thinking right now? Why am I thinking about blood?!' Sora thought in shock as he got struck to the ground all of a sudden.

As he collapsed to the ground, Sora felt the dirt kick up around him. He then saw the attacker from before mount on top of him, trying to knock him out. Using the pommel of his sword, the attacker tried to smash it at Sora's face but he couldn't because of how fast Sora was dodging. As he did so however, Sora heard the same woman's scream once more. This time however, the woman's scream slowly became that of a little girl's which horrified his mind.

Slowly the scene began to slow down again in his mind as the pommel that was coming for his face slowed down in front of him to a complete stop. Sora looked around to see the action that was happening around him had also stopped as he saw the huge amount of tension in everyone's faces. Unable to move because of the mounted guy's weight, Sora was forced to just stay where he was in helplessness as the voice continued to scream.

"Help me...Please...Help me...BIG BRO!" The little girl's voice screamed as Sora was shocked to hear that. What on earth was a little girl doing in his memories and why did she sound like she was in immense pain. "Who...WHO ARE YOU!?" Sora shouted to the voice but it didn't respond, instead responding back with the same words she had said before. This not only bewildered him, but it made him feel rather nauseous in his stomach.

* * *

This nausea that he felt wasn't making him feel like vomitting but instead making him feel rather excited. What was this excitement that he was feeling in his stomach, why was he getting excited for? Looking around once more, Sora finally caught a view of a person that he didn't recognize but at the same time did. She had rather cute dog like ears and tails as her tail wagged slowly in sadness. She was covered in blood and wounds that horrified Sora. "Please...help me...Big bro..." The girl said once again as Sora remained confused.

"Who...Who are you?" Sora asked with the quivering sensation of fear, sadness and confusion present on his voice. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling all of these emotions at the same time as tears streamed down his face freely. The little girl had little strength in her as all she could do was mutter one word from her mouth. "...S...a..e...ko..." The moment Sora heard that name, she immediately vanished from his view, leaving a trail of blood that managed to reach all the way to where he was and began to stain his hair with an imaginary red.

The red slowly began to turn all of his body into the same crimson color that it was. The scent of blood began to fill the room as Sora's nose began to tingle a little bit. 'Sa...eko? Saeko...' Sora muttered that name in real time as his opponent was still struggling to hit him with the pommel of his sword. "HOLD STILL WOULD YOU!" raising his pommel in the air once more, he thrusted it down hard only to have it grabbed at the last moment.

This action shocked him hard as he stared at the hand that grabbed it, his eyes slowly following back to Sora. He couldn't see the expression in Sora's face however he felt nothing but pure vengeance being emitted from it. Before he could even move away, he was pulled in by his own pommel as he soon found himself being disarmed before being slashed rather brutally at his neck with his own sword. Despite the blunt nature of the metal, it somehow had managed to make a small cut on his neck as he grabbed his neck in immense pain as if he was dying from a slash at the neck.

Sora forced the body by the side as he continued to squirm helplessly on the ground hoping for his pain to end. His pain did end however, with Sora smashing his chest with his own sword's pommel which knocked all of the wind out of him and easily knocked him out. Gripping the sword tightly, Sora looked at the massive group of contestants. Most people thought that he was getting serious however in truth Sora was still in his own world as person he knocked out looked close to dead in his own mind.

'_**That person...he's dead...I killed that person...**_' Sora thought as he felt like the sight revolted him. Turning away from the dead person in his mind, he came face to face with another person that to his shock, looked exactly the same like him. "_**See? That person's dead. And you are the one who did it!**_" the doppelganger said as Sora's hands shook greatly, making the sword shake in his hands. "_**Don't you miss that feeling? That feeling of taking another person's life?!**_" The doppelganger shouted, confusing Sora greatly.

* * *

Sora: _**The feeling? Of taking another's life?**_

Sora?: _**Yes! That exhilarating feeling when blood is spilled! That feeling when you know that you basically have control of that person's life in your very hands!**_

Sora: _**What...What on earth are you talking about!?**_

Sora?:_** Hmph! Pretend as much as you want! You cannot deny the fact that you have yearned to kill once more!**_

Sora:_** !? Kill...Once...more?**_

Sora?:_** YES! The feeling of murdering helpless people! Watching their corpses scatter all around the battlefield!**_

* * *

Battlefield? Feeling of murdering people? These words made absolutely no sense in his mind as he struggled to find even a stable sense of direction to take right now. He then made a stunning realization in his mind but before he could say anything, he found himself back in real time. Looking at the now unconscious person who he thought he had killed, Sora began to quiver a little bit. The sounds of reality sounded unreal to him, unlike the rather hollow and ecstatic sounding voice that used his face.

However he knew he had no time to stand around and just think. He knew he had to fight and proceed past the qualifiers in order to meet Makoto in a possible round for a rematch. Feeling the grip of the sword once more, he heard the little girl's voice who he knew belonged to a girl named Saeko. Saeko's voice echoed through the crowds as to his shock, he hears her being cut down before his very ears.

Sora couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew that the blades themselves were blunt enough to prevent people dying yet he heard someone being killed. He couldn't help but feel anger, pure anger flow into his body as he heard the girl mutter his name weakly before her voice died. Her innocent voice, dying off in his very ears was enough to set of a trigger in his mind that ringed loud. He felt his blood boil with what he felt was called vengeance as he tossed himself to the groups of contestants fighting amongst each other.

Looking at one of them leaving their back open to him, Sora slashed at his opponent's back which caused them to feel pain as they turn towards him. As he did so, he placed the blade at his neck before slicing at it, cutting off the oxygen instantly which made him collapse to the ground. The way he did so however was enough to make the rest of the contestants notice and look at him. As he kept his face away from view, he tossed the sword away as he grabbed the handles that were kept on their holsters.

Gripping tightly on the handles, Sora popped out the caps that held it in. The moment he did this, small metals began to come out from it as they began to take a different shape than what were supposed to be katars. They instead became arm blades with the right side reaching the whole length of his arm while his left side became a more curved point similar to a scimitar. Everyone was shocked by this as the person who showed Sora the weapon himself was shocked.

Sora himself however did not have the same hesitation that was present in everyone's eyes. His eyes were instead of a boiling vengeance as the usually brilliant glow of the yellow eye became something out of a sadist as Sora stared at the group of contestants that were staring right at him. Having thrown away all of the hesistation that he had felt before, Sora threw himself to the group of contestants armed and dangerous. For this one moment, Sora's mind had completely stopped thinking as he began his vicious assault.

* * *

**The moment that he turned off his inhibitions...the reemergence of savagery appears once more.**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! And thus, part two has come for Academic Surge's first two parter! I am so glad that people are actually supporting this fic. you all don't know how much that really means to me. I hope that I can continue to write good content for you guys. Anyways, what on earth just happened to Sora? What does this last text mean? If you want to find out you will have to read on to the next chapter! Anyways thank you all for your support and I say FAREWELL! And read on if you dare!**


	12. Surge 11: Minutes Of Downtime

( THE LATEST CHAPTER HAS ARRIVED! AND IT HAS PASSED THE 10 CHAPTER MARK! YAY!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

Surge 11

Sora stood in the middle of the arena, remaining as silent as the arena was at that moment. No one dared to make a sound as to what they had witnessed, not even Crow dared to speak a word as the crowds of students only watched in awe. The other contestants in the waiting room were in equal shock, some having their jaws dropped to the ground while others simply stood there in disbelief. The clock had only said 2 more minutes until the match was over yet what was causing everyone to do nothing.

The arena was surrounded with nothing but unconscious contestants, their various weapons all scattered throughout the arena. Sora himself held his two arm blades calmly as he scanned the arena. The scene by itself was surreal, it was like the people that were besides him are actually dead when he knew better. Yet he couldn't shake away the feeling of anxiety and pain that lingered inside his heart as the crowds remained quiet and the clock ticked on.

'_**...What on Earth did I do...?**_' Sora questioned to himself in his mind as everything happened so fast in his eyes. Yet his mind remembered all the details rather clearly as we cut back to that exact moment Sora charged to the crowd of contestants.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

**3 Minutes ago...**

* * *

"LOOK AT THOSE CONTESTANTS GO!" Crow shouted as the action in the arena picked up quickly. Makoto herself was excited to see the action as she pumped her fists into the air. "YEAH! GET THEM!" She shouted excitedly as the contestants cheered in the arena as well, most likely excited for the outcome that was happening in front of thier eyes. Hunter himself was not in particular enjoying what was happening but he had to admit, this was some of the finest fighting he had ever seen.

He then felt a bit of pain echo at his right leg. Rubbing his leg for a little bit, Makoto couldn't help but notice it as her face became worried. "Hey man...is your leg alright?" Makoto asked in worry as Hunter looked at her with a smile on his face. "Ahehehe. Just a little sore that's all, there's nothing to worry about." Hunter said trying to reassure her but there was a lot more questions that were coming from Makoto's mouth.

"Hey Hunter...Why did you enter the tournament? I mean...your leg hasn't really adjusted to the plate inside hasn't it." Makoto asked in worry as her tail twitched in curiosity. Hunter simply shook his head with some sadness present in his eyes. "Yeah...I know I should...but I just can't do that you know. I have something to prove to the academy." Hunter said as Makoto herself was confused at what Hunter said. "Wait...what do you mean you have something to approve?"

The moment Hunter heard that, that was the moment his mind clicked as he looked at Makoto with semi serious eyes, however before he could even state his reason a loud scream broke throughout the arena as they turned towards the screen. The crowd that was loudly cheering on before suddenly became quiet as Makoto became confused. "What on earth is going on in the arena!?" Makoto loudly questioned as Hunter himself wondered about that. The screen then focused on Crow's face as it had a look of shock.

"Why are you facing the camera on me!? Focus on the arena now!" Crow ordered as the camera did so obediently. What the contestants saw explained the silence that the arena was experiencing right now. It was the sight of one of the contestants of Block E, writing in pain as he was on the ground clutching his chest. Next to him was Sora Minakaze, who was looking at his face directly away from the camera, with his arm blades in hand. This obviously shocked both Makoto and Hunter as they had never saw him use these kind of weapons before.

"Arm blades? He uses one of the most difficult weapons ever made?" One of the contestants said as Makoto and Hunter continued to watch on. Meanwhile on the crowds, Tsubaki herself was in shock that a student is using a weapon that is considered near impossible to use. "Tsubaki, is that weapon hard to use even for a trained soldier?" Noel asked as Tsubaki nodded her head. "Yes, even the most experienced of soldiers just cannot use it. It's lack of a guard and sheer restriction on movement outweigh the weight advantage it has." The moment Tsubaki said that, Mai and Cajun's curiosity were peaked as well as Shiori's as she was well an assassin.

"Weight advantage?" Mai asked as Cajun looked at Sora who wielded the arm blades. "Well supposedly, the arm blade design was to find a way to incorporate human movements without restricting the sword's potential. By making it fit a more human fighting style like fists instead of a general sword, in theory one should expect the user to feel much more used to it and fight normally. Thus this is why they made arm blades very light to increase the benefits of it." Cajun said as Tsubaki agreed with what she said.

"However, it was due to this very concept that almost nobody could truly master it's light weight. By having a weapon so light, you are rendering all defensive options you have except only dodging totally useless." Tsubaki said as the girls then focused on Sora once more as he got ready his left arm blade which had a curve to it. "And to make it worse, by having a curved arm blade it endangered the user as it could potentially cut the user as he brings the weapon back and thus the arm blade was eventually phased out." Tsubaki continued as Mai couldn't help but question one thing.

**"If that's the case...then how is there a person who could use such difficult weapons?"**

* * *

Sora stood in the arena, his eyes focusing on the next person like the way a predator stalks their prey. Having taken out one of the contestants so hard that it alerted the others, they all focused their attention to him. Warily raising their weapons to his direction, they slowly approached to him as Sora didn't show any signs of hesistation. In an instant, Sora began to charge once more with an unknown force behind him as the contestants actually began to feel slight fear crawl up to their backs.

One of them foolishly tried to attack him, thinking that the range of his weapon would allow him to get the jump on Sora. However he was proven severely wrong as Sora managed to grab the weapon using the curved portion of his arm blade and pulled him closer to give him a powerful uppercut to a weakpoint at his stomach. As his opponent felt the pain course through his back, Sora gave him a strong heel kick that forced him to crash so hard on the ground before using him as a launch pad and smashing his whole body back to the ground, clearly knocking out his opponent in the process.

As he launched himself into the air, he did a simple spin before readying himself for a special technique that almost all the first years recognise. As the spin almost came to it's end, Sora stuck out his leg pointing to a direction of two contestants. "_**Abare u~indoshia!" **_Sora shouted with force as he came crashing down on the two contestants. The sheer impact of the kick broke the wind around them as they went flying to some of the other contestants, knocking them over in the process. As Sora landed on the ground with both feet, he made a simple gesture with his fingers clearly taunting them to come after him as he said something that they never expected.

* * *

"_**Hey you all, Do me a favor and come at me with all out got. Yes that's right, all of you. I don't want a single one of you to hold back on me now, come at me with all you got right now. If you don't come after me now I will make you all regret it. So what are you waiting for...I'm right here.**_"

* * *

The moment Sora said that, Crow knew he had to comment on that. "To all of you who do not understand Japanese, Allow me to explain! HE'S CHALLENGING ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS OF BLOCK E TO ATTACK HIM ALL AT ONCE!" The moment Crow said that, the crowd began to discuss amongst themselves in shock as they questioned the sheer sanity of it. "one against that many people? Has he officially gone insane?!" One of the people in the crowd said as the Contestants decide to ask Sora himself about his logic.

* * *

Male Contestant: Are you sure about this? I highly doubt that you would be able to win by yourself?

Female Contestant: Hell, You can as well let some of us fight with you and then deal with the rest of them like that. It's so much easier for you like that.

Sora: What are you two trying to say?

Male Contestant: What we're saying is that you will most likely lose against this many people.

Female Contestant: And you should at least reconsider what you say.

Sora: Ah...I see...So what you two are saying is that you're both just a bunch of pussies and are actually scared that I can actually beat the whole lot of you so easily.

* * *

"What did you say you punk!?" The male contestant said as Sora used this time to actually look at him dead in the face with eyes that he had never seen before. They had feelings of hatred present in them but a stronger feeling of vengeance as Sora simply pointed his right arm blade right at the guy's throat. "I'm saying...You are not worth my time." He said before doing a quick slashing motion that made the man cough heavily before collapsing to the ground due to lack of oxygen.

"Why you...LET'S GET HIM EVERYONE!" the female contestant shouted as Sora stared at the massive groups of people charging for him. Normally one should be scared at the mere sight of this group of people however he didn't for some reason. In fact he felt a strange sense of joy actually coming out from him as he parried an attack before Smashing his attacker's face with his knee. However that joy slowly disappeared as rage continued to flow within Sora, rage that he didn't even know existed before as he slashed at the chest of two contestants so hard that they fell to the ground.

The effect of this was surreal, the contestants had thought they had seen two people die in front of their eyes. They began to panic a little, failing to notice the shallow breathing of the slashed victims as human senses began to take over. Making a small gesture with his body, Sora simply smashed another contestant, who was just horrified at the sight of what he saw, at the chest before getting slashed himself. At that moment however, they knew that it was going to be a massacre if they let him continue slashing at them at the rate he was.

"EVERYONE! I call truce to our bout until we take down this guy!" The female contestant shouted as all the contestants agreed with her rather reasonable wisdom and slowly began to assemble themselves as a small army. Sora, noting a grand total of 50 contestants minusing all the 150 contestants that were knocked out on the ground. '_**50 people huh...I'm not scared of this number.**_' Sora thought as he readied his weapons once more. '_**Besides...there's only 4 minutes left so I better make this quick.**_'

At that one thought, Sora charged for the massive assembly of people right in front of him. The whole world around them went silent as they watched what unfolds in front of their eyes with pure horror and shock.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As soon as Sora left the arena and entered the contestants quaters, he felt the intense aura being emitted from there as the rest of his fellow contestants all looked at him. Some looked at him with caution present in their eyes, some with a sense of challenge present in them and some even trying not to show the tension and fear they felt as they looked away. Sora didn't care about them as he walked to the registration booth with all of his opponent tags pouring at the table.

The people at the registration booth were shocked by the sight of so many tags at their very table. "Is this really 199 contestants tags?! You lasted against this many people?!" One of them asked as Sora simply nodded his head. "Yes it is, Can I register for the next round and leave?" Sora asked as the registration booth simply nodded and gave him the registration paper. Signing on it and passing it back to the registrars, Sora started walking back to the contestant's resting corner and sat down.

"W-Will the contestants of Block D please head to the arena right now.." The Announcement that was heard all around the room was rather uneasy as the contestants of Block D left for their bout with Sora noticing a person with red hair entering with the crowd. '_** So Hunter's in that block huh...**_' Sora thought as he felt someone tap on his shoulder on the left side as he panicked a little and looked at the person responsible for it. Her squirrel beastkin tail and ears twitched as she looked at Sora with some awe in her face.

"_**Dude...How did you fight like that!?**_" Makoto asked in shock as Sora himself was shocked to hear her ask that. Well to be fair, he did expect to hear that question, but not in the enthusiastic way she said it. It took him a while to respond back but he eventually did. "_**It's...just natural to me you know.**_" Sora said hoping for Makoto to believe that, which failed miserably. "_**But when we fought before, you didn't do that many moves and you focused a lot more on hard hits. You never told me you could use arm blades!**_" Makoto said.

Sora didn't know what to say to that in truth as he began to think about the multiple reasons why he could fight with probably one of the most difficult weapons of all time. That was when his mind realized something, "_**Wait a minute...these were supposed to be katars...so how did they turn into arm blades?**_" Sora questioned as he stared at the handles he held. Makoto herself didn't really understand what Sora said as she looked at the arm blades. "_**Hey Sora, can I try holding those?**_" she asked as Sora had some reluctance within him.

"_**S-sure...just be careful with them. And also you will need these.**_" Sora said as he passed the handles to Makoto. He then undid the straps for the bracers that he wore and strapped them to Makoto's arms. "_**Now just focus the seithr to the handles and it should form weapons.**_" Sora instructed as Makoto nodded. Closing her eyes, she concentrated a little bit and soon the caps of the handle popped off and the metal began to form a shape. To Sora's shock, the shape that it was currently forming was actually katars.

'_**What on earth... there are forming katars again! Then why did arm blades come for me?**_' Sora questioned loudly in his mind as Makoto opened her eyes and looked at the katars. "_**Woah! That's just too cool! Seriously I feel like these are a part of me!**_" Makoto excitedly said as she began to point the katars all over the place while making some poses with it. "_**And it's also damn light! I seriously feel like I am holding air only!**_" Makoto said with excitement as Sora smiled at that. "Hehehe. I guess they do feel like that." He simply said as he took the handles off her hands and the katars disappeared.

"_**Awww...party pooper.**_" Makoto complained as Sora placed the handles back on their respective holsters as he looked around Makoto's body. "_**Say Makoto, What weapons are you using because I don't see yours anywhere.**_" Sora asked as Makoto simply smirked. "_**Hehehe, You won't see my weapons because these are the only weapons that I will need!**_" Makoto said with some boaster present in her voice as she actually flexed her arm and kissed it.

"_**So all you need is your hands?**_" Sora asked as he clearly didn't get what Makoto said as she actually had a confused and yet simply saddened look on her face. "_**You sure have missed a lot of stuff growing up huh.**_" Makoto said as Sora simply looked down to the ground sadly. "_**I guess you can say that...I mean by the amount of memories I can remember that much I can tell.**_" Sora replied as Makoto felt the sadness that was emitted from Sora. It was way different from the Sora she saw earlier on the screen who had a vicious and rather vengeful feel to him.

"_**But in all seriousness, I'm not going to use my fists alone. I got these babies!**_" Makoto then showed Sora what he saw were tonfas that were strapped to her wrists. They were completely straight just like every average tonfa but somehow this made Sora feel a strange sense of nostalgia. ' _**Why...why do these weapons remind me of something.**_' Sora thought as Makoto spun the tonfas around. "I'm so lucky that these tonfas help enhance my strength, I can't really use ars magus as well as most students so at least I can take my opponents out fast."

Sora couldn't help but nod his head at what Makoto had said to him. "_**Yeah...it's better to take out people as quickly as possible so you can focus better.**_" Sora said as Makoto were shocked to hear him speak something rather off. "_**Uhh...yeah...That's the general idea.**_" Makoto said rather reluctantly as Sora himself noticed what he said. "_**Ahehe...sorry, I guess fighting in the streets of Otsu really makes you know a lot huh.**_" Sora said he knowing how well it's a lie, hoping that Makoto would buy it.

"_**Ahehehe. I guess it does. Especially from the city with the supposed highest criminal rate.**_" Makoto said having bought the lie which Sora was glad. As soon as that was done however, a strange tension was present between the two as Sora continued to relax on his sofa while Makoto continued to look around her environment. "_**Hehehe. You don't mind if I sit next to you. It's going to take a while before my block is going to battle.**_" Makoto said as Sora simply nodded his head.

Makoto then took her seat next to Sora as this was the first time she had ever sat next to him, now that she was close to him, she had to admit his white hair with blond tips were rather cool as Sora noticed how Makoto stared at him but didn't do anything about it. "_**Say Makoto... How did you get your unique hair colour?**_" Sora asked as Makoto was quite shocked by that.

* * *

Makoto: _**My hair colour?**_

Sora: _**You know...Those white tips at the end of your hair? I don't see those anywhere else besides the tail.**_

Makoto:_** Ahehe. Now that you ask me...I don't really know myself. I just woke up one day and I ended up having these.**_

Sora:_** Ahhh...I see. Because I want to be honest with something.**_

Makoto: _**Honest with something? Sure go right ahead.**_

Sora: _**I really like your hair's colour.**_

* * *

The moment Sora said that, Makoto began to blush. Sora, not knowing what he said was actually a flirting line, was left confused by this sudden blush. "_**Uhhh...Makoto?**_" Sora asked as she rose quickly from her seat and simply bowed. "_**I'm sorry Sora! I need to go and use the restroom!**_" And as soon as she said that, she ran out of the area and into a bathroom.

In the bathroom, she took a look at the mirror and saw her reflection. In all of her years of living, she never had anyone comment on her before let alone her hair. Stroking it gently, Makoto couldn't help but have a smile slowly come up on her face. She felt a sense of happiness enter her as she was glad that she made herself friends with Sora. It turned out to be one of the best decisions in her life.

* * *

**But the more she thought about it...the more she couldn't shake off a feeling that was crawling up on her back.**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. This chapter took me a while to write as I wanted to make sure that everything I write on this chapter gets to everyone and I also do not want to disappoint the people who do read on with this series! As you all notice I will try to release a chapter every week and I will make sure to be able to live up to that promise! Also What could the words in the ending mean? Well tune in to find out!**


	13. Surge 12: Observation of Target's Life

(Another short chapter for everybody! But yet, I shall try to make it as action packed as a downtimer can be!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

Surge 12

The 15 Hierarchical City of Torifune, the academy city. The place where every student goes to study and eventually join the Novus Orbis Librabrium or the NOL for short. Every once in a year, they host a special tournament that showcases to the higher ups of the NOL some of the rare talent that the school managed to collect. Connecting it with the annual sports day that is usually held, it is a briliant way for the Academy to see the growth of their students as it doesn't draw unnecesary attention.

"I see that the qualifiers of the tournament has yielded some new potentials now." One person said as a group of people were seated around a table looking at each other with rather interested eyes. "Why yes...in all my life in this academy have I never seen such potential come from the students before." A woman said as a hologram of the table's charts appeared in front of them. This hologram showed all of the results of the qualifiers from the matches themselves to the people advancing from them.

"Let us first focus on the third years...especially our favorite student Jin Kisaragi." The woman said as the hologram then showed a picture of Jin along with footage of his fights in the tournaments that he had participated. "He has shown tremendous growth over his years in the academy. I simply cannot believe that he hasn't reached his full potential yet." The man said as he viewed the various files they have on him. "His swordsmanship is rather impressive as well, and his rather balanced ars magus combined with sharp intelect make him one of our most valuable students that sadly we will miss."

The moment the people in the room heard that, they couldn't help but sigh at that. "Yes...we will be losing such potential this year as they head for the NOL...it's just a shame." another man said rather nostalgically as the other council members decide to change their viewpoints away from their shining star. "Shall we focus on the other potentials we have for this tournament? It's best we do not linger on past glories." The man said as the other council members agreed with his logic.

"You're right. It's about time we focused on the new students that have entered our fine Academy." The woman said as everyone in the room nodded their heads. Shifting their focus to the second years, they all looked rather unintereted. "I'm am saddened that none of the second years this year have managed to catch my attention. To be honest, I was left rather bored." The man said as they council decided to shift their focus on the first years where a boy with crimson red hair and brown eyes appeared on their screen which immediately caught their interest.

"Ahhh. Hunter Long. One of the more interesting students that we have managed to recruit because of the Scholarship system we implemented." A man who was drinking a cup of tea said as the rest became interested. The Scholarship system is a system that is developed into recruiting less than fortunate students with potential into the Academy with the hopes that they become excellent soldiers of the NOL someday.

"Ahhhh the boy who injured his leg so badly that it had to have a plate placed in there. He sure has it rough." The council couldn't help but agree with the statement that was made about Hunter Long. "Despite that however, we mustn't forget the achievements that he has managed to accomplish, from beating two of our more formidable students with one a practitioner of the Zazabaki Sword School to the feared lightning yokai herself, in a single month as well." The woman said as one again this made everyone smile at the news.

"He sure does have untapped potential in him, his ability to adapt to certain situations is rather remarkable too. Though I do think his grades need some work as well as his situational awareness." The man with the tea said as the man next to him simply looked at him rather annoyed, "Isn't that what you say about every student we bring up for discussion?" he said as the man took another sip of his tea. "To train one's body but not their mind is such a brutish way of looking at things, why take a look at this fine woman." He said as he showed the council Tsubaki Yayoi.

"Ahhh, the perfect student in your eyes isn't it?" the woman said as he nodded his head. "A great academic mind and strong moral beliefs combined with good combat training and ars magus, she is a shining example for what I believe. The balance of mind and body." The man said as the woman nodded her head, "It's true that she is balanced, but let us not forget that balance is useless without a defining trait, in which this girl has."

The moment the woman said that, the hologram then showed an image of a rather meek girl as she was shrinking and shaking rather a lot as her green eyes and blond hair made everyone instantly recognise who she was. "Ahhh...Noel Vermillion...the spineless girl who can't even show some backbone when it is really important." The man with the tea said as his voice echoed throughout the room.

* * *

At the same time he said this, Noel couldn't help but feel a cold chill freeze her back. "! Why do I have the feeling someone is talking bad about me..." Noel said rather sadly in a childish manner as she was cutting ingredients for that night's dinner. " NO! I must focus on tonight's dinner! Now where is the broth that I am making..." Noel said as an omnimous toxic cloud emitted from a pot that she didn't see, inside nothing but censored bars.

* * *

"Yes she is a spineless girl with rather average studying ability and poor physical attributes, however she does possess one of the highest ars magus affinities I have ever seen." The woman said as the man with the tea simply nodded his head. "Ah yes, it is supposedly even higher than Jin's own isn't it?" he said as the woman nodded her head. "Why yes it is, give a person the time and their potential will blossom out like a flower." The woman said as the man from before simply shifted to another student to look at.

"Hmmm...Makoto Nanaya huh..." he said as the rest of them looked at the student in question. "Ahhh. The squirrel beastkin with herculean strength..."The man said as he took yet another sip of his tea once again. "She does have rather average ars magus potential and rather low academic scores... but her strength is rather unnatural." The woman said as the rest in the room simply nodded their heads. Just as they were about to conclude their meeting, a woman with long blond hair tied into a bun, leaving one long bang in front of her right side. She walked with a sense of status and pride as her military staff uniform was slightly exposing accompanied with a sleeveless lab coat with a pile of information on her hands.

"Ah! Estella my dear friend. What brings you here right now?" The woman asked as she stood up from her seat to go and shake the new person in the room's white gloved hand. "I am doing fine Headmistress. I see that you are having a discussion with the other facualty staff." Estella said as the Headmistress simply smiled. "Why of course, it's our duty to ensure that the students here at the NOL academy grow accordingly." The headmistress said with a smile.

"More importantly, what brings you here Estella? It's rare for you to do something like this." The man with the tea said as Estella looked at him. "I am here to do my duty to pass you the information that you all want." She simply said as she placed the information on the table. "Ahhh. Thank you, we were having serious issues trying to get information about this student." The headmistress said as Estella simply shook her head. "I do not need praise for what I did, I shouldn't be disturbing you right now so I shall take my leave." Estella said as she simply left the room with equal regality.

"Now let's see what we have here." The man said as he took the file and placed it on the hologram. The hologram then released a small radar like device that began to scan the book for information that it could use before it began to compose the information that was contained in the file. "So... this is the information that we currently have on the one student that has caught everyone's attention right now." The man with his tea said as the person shown on the screen had white hair with very distinct blond tips that obscured his right eye while leaving his brilliant yellow left eye exposed.

"Sora Minakaze...The newest student that we have for a while huh..." The man next to him said as everyone looked at the footage that was shown on the screen. It was mostly from Sora's qualifier match that caught their eyes. "How fast is he moving there?! This speed is just absurd!" The man said as the other man with his tea took a calm sip before questioning the footage. "He surely must be using a speed ars magus to move at that speed, there is no other explanation." He said using his logic however it was going to come all crashing down on him soon.

* * *

Hologram: Scans show no ars magus being present in the target.

Man with tea: !? What!? No ars magus!?

Hologram: In fact, target has zero compatibility with ars magus...he cannot use ars magus.

Man: A person who cannot use ars magus!?

Headmistress: Impossible!? How did he enter into the academy without ars magus potential?! Surely the grimoire used must have picked up on it

Hologram: The grimoire of potential did pick up on this...however it appears that it could not detect anything more than that...also it reported that he has more experience that most of the people it has scanned in the past.

* * *

A person who has even more experience than all of the Academy's students combined. It could explain why he fights so well however nobody knows what it meant. "Where was he found by the scholarship program." The man with the tea asked as as the hologram immediately responded to what he asked. "The target was found in the 10th Hierarchical city of Akitsu Otsu." It said as the headmistress was shocked to hear that.

"How was he spotted by the scout we sent?" The headmistress asked. "He was spotted after he supposedly defeated 100 people that were selected for the battle of position in the NOL. Since the target at the time was not of age, he was given the scholarship to the academy instead." The hologram said as the two men looked at each other with shock and awe. "Are you sure the information you are giving us is correct? You sure you are not making half of this shit up?" The man with the tea said as he finally sweared in shock.

"The information that I have scanned and presented is 100 percent accurate. The information I have is the truth." It soon then powered down as the people in the room looked at each other with pure confusion in their eyes. "Sora Minakaze...this student is a total enigma..." The man said as he scratched his head with the same confusion. The headmistress however began to think a little bit as she looked at the file with some interest in her eyes.

* * *

"**Just who are you Sora Minakaze? And how on earth do you fight without ars magus?"**

* * *

As the faculty staff simply continued their discussion amongst themselves. Sora himself was busy in his room as he had just finished rearranging it. "_**Phew...it's finally done...**_" Sora said as he had rolled his sleeves all the way revealling his rather well built arms. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and long black pants with a pure white sleeveless hoodie He had just finished building a couch that he had bought for the room that matched the specs of the dorm rooms as he did final inspections on it. "_**Hmmm...it's a good thing I bought a couch of my own, this thing is just too uncomfortable.**_" he said as he looked at the other couch he had purchased.

It was a rather comfortable leather couch that had the space for a person to sleep on it. It's black leather looked so real however on closer inspection it was actually quite fake, a good immitation one had to admit. Sora took a seat on it, clearly exhausted from putting the official couch. It had been just a few days since the qualifier and he was confirmed into the next round where he now waits for his next opponent.

"_**I wonder who I will take on next...If I'm not mistaken it's going to be one on one from now on...**_" Sora thought as he laid on the couch tiredly. He was still visibly exhausted from the qualifier, most likely due to the action that he had put himself through that day. '_**How on earth did I fight so...so brutually like that... it feels so natural yet...disorientating uncomfortable.**_' Sora thought as he felt like barfing at his thought.

He scratched his head as he checked the time. It was at least a few minutes before dinner time and he was thinking about dinner at the moment, "_**What should I cook for dinner tonight?**_" he thought as he suddenly remembered something that he had to do. '_**That's right! I need to do that first.**_' Sora thought as he went to his table which had a piece of paper and a letter present on it. On the letter it was addressed to two people. One was a person by the name of Nekomata while the other person's name was Derrick.

Sora sat down on the table and looked at the piece of paper and stared at what he had written. It was quite simple really, he was writing to his parental figures in his life about his current life in the academy for his life. How he was adapting to the environment and the people in them, how he made at least one friend in here, the general experience and how he wishes them the best. It's a rather simple letter if one wants to summarise it in general.

'_**I honestly hope that they are alright right now.**_' Sora thought as he then looked at the two picture frames that brought along with him. One of them had a picture of his birthday with the people of the Code Zero Squadron. Remembering Shen, Monika, Marcus and Chikacho that belonged in that group, he made a small smile that they had the thought of throwing a birthday party for him. "_**I wonder where they are right now...you guys.**_" Sora sadly said as he held it in his hand while he looked at the black charred metal box next to it.

Placing the frame down and taking the box, he opened it to reveal silver motorcycle goggles that had a shine to them that made them look years younger. These goggles belonged to his precious Nee-san, or that is what he called the girl Alice a lot. He felt like that this was the only thing that he could remember her by, other than the various of memories in his head that held high amounts of nostalgia in them. "_**Nee-san...**_" Sora said as he placed the goggles back at the table next to the picture frames before closing the lid.

He then heard a knock on his door as he walked to it and opened it revealling that it was Makoto who knocked on his door. "_**Hey Sora! Just curious, but why don't you come to the cafeteria today and try some of the cooking there.**_" Makoto asked as Sora was shocked to hear that. "_**Uhhh...cafeteria?**_" Sora asked as Makoto looked at him shocked. "_**The dorm's cafeteria! You know, the one where everyone goes to eat their dinners usually.**_" Makoto said as he looked at her even more confused.

"_**I don't get you. I have a kitchen in my room so I usually just eat in.**_" Sora explained as Makoto looked a bit annoyed. "_**Look. You can't just keep eating inside your room all the time, and besides this is the basement! You need to get to know the social life of the students here man.**_" Makoto said as Sora knew he had lost this arguement, there was no way for him to make a comeback against this and he had to admit, the basement he was in was rather...dark and empty.

"_**Alright, alright, I will follow you to the school dorm's cafeteria. Just wait for me at the elevator alright.**_" the moment Makoto heard him say that, she cracked a smile as she simply giggled. "_**Oh boy! You better not leave me waiting!**_" Makoto said as she ran for the elevator as Sora closed the door and simply sighed. Well, there went any plans for him to cook dinner at his place tonight as he tries the mystical food of the cafeteria for this night.

Putting on his academy clothes once again, he simply made a small smile. It was nice that Makoto invited him to have dinner at the school's cafeteria and all but he actually wanted to refuse. However the look on her face, that smile made him reconsider that option as he didn't want to refuse that smile. '_**Damn... her smile is really effective...**_' he thought on his mind as he slowly opened his door. "_**Besides, how bad could dinner really be?**_" Sora said to himself as he left the room.

* * *

In the kitchen...away from everyone's knowledge...an omnimous pot brewed with unknown evil laying in wait inside...

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Also I really am grateful for the amount of support you guys are giving to this fic. I hope that I can continue to give you all the best of the best from me! Now that I have said that, What could be contained in that pot?! Will Sora survive cafeteria dinner!? Will we ever find out what on earth is going on in the academy!? WE WILL NEVER KNOW! WE WILL NEVER KNOW!**


	14. Surge 13: Cooking And Learning

(Time to bring out the next surge! And to those who haven't eaten yet, you might become hungry from this chapter)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese.**_

Surge 13

Sora stared at the pot right in front of his face, not knowing how to react to it. This was the first time that he has ever witnessed such an attrocity of cooking in his life. Every single piece of the food in the pot was that of a censor bar even to the point that the sludge itself was censored. He wanted to say something about this attrocity but don't know what words to say about it. Was it a terrible mistake of someone cooking without attention or does someone with terrible skills exist?

"_**WHO THE FUCK MADE THIS!?**_" Sora shouted loudly as he remembered the few minutes before he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Sora had never really eaten much cooked food from other people other than Neko, Derrick and Pikaka. With his rather crazy water problem, he had to take care what he adds to most of his meals otherwise he might end up going on a drunken spree and that was the last thing he wanted. So it's understandable at least for him at least that he was reluctant to eat the cafeteria food tonight. "_**Say Makoto...who's cooking the meals in the cafeteria?**_" Sora asked as Makoto looked at him while stretching her arms.

"_**Well...we usually have students doing the cooking. Apparently the academy wants us to develop proper life skills that we need to survive.**_" Makoto explained as Sora simply nodded his head. "_**Though...I highly doubt that I will get much chances to cook anyways.**_" She continued as he looked at her curiously. "_**Why do you say that Makoto?**_" Sora asked as Makoto stretched her arms once again. "_**I may be able to cook but I just suck at doing things by the book you know. I tend to experiment when I cook and it often results in disaster...except when it comes to deserts, ESPECIALLY CHESTNUT PARFAIT!**_" Makoto shouted out loudly.

Sora didn't know how to react to that reaction. "_**So you are more of a pastry girl?**_" he asked as she simply nodded her head enthutiastically. "_**It's the best thing in the world! When you're stomach's almost full but you don't want to eat something fattening it's the thing!**_" Makoto explained as Sora nodded his head in agreement. "_**I guess when you put it like that, deserts are that good balance.**_" He said as Makoto nodded her head before a growl was heard by the both of them.

"_**Oh boy...calm down tiger.**_" Makoto said as she rubbed her stomach which confused Sora a bit. "_**Ahehehe. You see, I was so busy today that I only had a small lunch today so I am starving right now.**_" Makoto said as her stomach grumbled again. Sora didn't know whether to feel sorry for her or just mind his own hungry business as he and Makoto stood in front of the door leading to the dorm cafeteria.

As Makoto opened the door, Sora witnessed the new scene in front of him. Various groups of students were seated amongst each other, talking about whatever happened their days and also waiting for the food in question. He couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sight of so many people eating in a small place like this. "_**Wow...so this is a cafeteria...**_" Sora said as Makoto looked at him with rather curious eyes. "_**Don't tell me this is your first time eating in a cafeteria?**_" Makoto asked as Sora simply nodded his head.

Not knowing what to say to that, Makoto simply just decided to keep quiet about it as she saw her friends gesturing for her to come over to where they were. "Makoto! Over here!" Noel meekly shouted as Makoto grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him along as he was busy admiring the scene around him. Taking a seat next to her friends after sitting him down, Makoto patted Sora's back. "Hey Sora, you never did proper introductions with everyone right?" She asked as Sora simply looked at the group.

He simply nodded his head as everyone on the table looked at him with a bit of intensity. "Uhhh...My name is Sora Minakaze. What about you guys?" Sora asked as the group remained silent for a little bit before one of them stood up and extended their hands. "Hi Sora. My name's Mai Natsume." The blue haired girl said as Sora shook the hand with some reluctance as he looked at the other two girls next to her decided to greet themselves. "My name is Cajun Faycott. It's a pleasure to meet you." The lavender haired girl said with a confidence that Sora felt was a bit off.

"My name is Shiori Kirihito." the pigtailed girl said as her rather blondish hair made Sora fell a bit off as he shook thier hands. "It's nice to meet you two Cajun and Shiori. And you guys are Tsubaki Yayoi, Noel Vermillion and Hunter Long right?" Sora said to the two girls and one boy seated at their table as they remained quiet a little bit. "Yes..as you know, I am Tsubaki Yayoi. The girl next to me is Noel Vermillion while the person on my right is Hunter Long." Tsubaki said as she felt the tension between her two friends not because they were in an arguement but because of the weariness of this person right in front of them.

Sora himself noticed this but choose to not give any attention to it as he simply smiled at Tsubaki's words. " I guess that's a good thing to know. Hehehe, at least I now know a few more people here now." he said in a relaxed manner that shocked the group as Cajun decided to ask a question. "Say Sora, I just have a question. How do you fight at the speed you do so? And also is it true that you cannot use ars magus for it?" she questioned as this got everyone's attention on the table.

"Uhhh...Ahehehehe, I just can." Sora said as he scratched his head as everyone on the table is shocked at his rather blunt answer. "Also it's true that I can't use ars magus if you're that curious." The moment he said that, everyone on the table just looked at him wide eyed with Cajun only nodding her head before writing down her thoughts on her book. "Is there something wrong with what I said?" Sora asked as the group all shook their heads before reassuring him that nothing was wrong except Hunter who just kept on staring at him.

Suddenly they heard the doors for what Sora presumed was the kitchen open as a group of students that he didn't recognise emerged from them. "ALRIGHT GUYS! DINNER IS READY!" A black haired man with kanji written on his shirt shouted as the students cheered and suddenly and uproar began. The students began to march for the food as the rest of them stayed at the table. "Oh boy! Look at that crowd!" Makoto shouted in disbelief as the rumbling of her stomach growled louder.

The food slowly began to disappear in front of their eyes as Tsubaki decided to urge everyone to line up and get something to eat right now. As they did so, Makoto noticed Sora remaining on his seat as he looked at the entrance for the kitchen. "_**I think I will see what's in the kitchen.**_" Sora said as he went straight for the kitchen door with Makoto unable to say a word. As he entered the kitchen, he couldn't help but be a bit amazed at how big it was.

"_**This is easily two times bigger than mine...**_" Sora said as his nose then caught the faint smell of something horrible as he instinctively covered his nose. '_**God! This smell...what the fuck is this!?**_' He mentally sweared as he found himself staring at a pot that emitted the horrible smell. Reluctantly grabbing the pot's lid, he opened it only to stare at horror itself.

* * *

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"_**WHO THE FUCK MADE THIS!?**_" The moment that voice was heard, Makoto and the gang knew who it belonged to as they entered the kitchen as well as Taro, Akane and Jin who were in charge of cooking that night. They saw Sora who was just staring at the pot of horrors as Noel realized what it was. "Oh my! The stew that I was pressure cooking!" Noel said with innocence as Sora simply looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "You...made this abomination?" Sora asked with a rather sharp tone to his voice as Noel shrieked a little as Mai looked at him straight into the face.

"How dare you call heaven's cooking an abomination!?" Mai loudly questioned as everyone in the room looked at her a bit weirdly with some sweat drops on their heads. Mai Natsume has a rare problem that prevents her from eating food normally as she has what she calls a super taste where she can go as far as to taste the emotions of food. Thus Noel's cooking to her was nothing but pure love and innocence and everyone knew that except Sora of course as he looked at her with more sharpness.

"If this is heaven's cooking then I would rather be hanging around in hell!" he shouted loudly as he slammed the pot of disgustingness right on the table before grabbing a ladle and scooping a little of the abomination and dipping his finger on it. Taking a little of it off, he licked it only to immediately spit it right at Noel's face by accident while tossing the ladle back at the pot. "OH GOD! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN WHAT IT LOOKS!" he shouted loudly as Noel felt like crying a little as Hunter wiped the little piece of censored food of her face and ate it. "Still tastes just as good as I remembered it mistress." Hunter said as Noel looked at him with a sparkle on her eyes.

Taro looked outside and simply sighed, "Looks like there goes all of the food...and there's nothing for us to eat." He said with a tone of sadness as Makoto actually cried out in hunger. "NOOO! I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT FOOD!" she shouted as her stomach grumbled loudly. Closing the lid on the nightmare that is called food, Sora looked around for some ingredients he could use as he noticed a few and knew what he was going to make.

"You guys just sit right over there, I will make something really quick for you guys." Sora said as the group was shocked to hear him say that. Deciding on not going against what he said, they went to a huge table with chairs that was set up for at least a few people. As they did so, Sora began to grab various kinds of ingredients. Meats, noodles, vegetables and herbs, anything that will help him make a meal for everyone.

'_**Right...with this I should be able to make something rather simple like spaghetti...but I will need cheese for it.**_' Sora thought as he looked for the cheese only to be fruitless in his search. He then noticed a rather interesting ingredient that caught his eye. It felt and had the consistency of cheese yet had a rich creamy texture to it. '_**Hmm...I think this will do in place of cheese.**_' Sora thought as he brought the ingredient back to the station he had set up as he looked at the group of hungry people and their growling stomachs.

Deciding not to waste time, Sora opened the spaghetti noodles with haste and immediately got water boiling hot on a clean pot, dumping them in record time. He then opened up parts of minced beef and began to saute them on a pan next to the pot, making sure to stir the spaghetti inside to prevent them from sticking. He then cut a whole onion and dumped it into the pan, sauteing the onion's along with the beef and it's suculent juices. The smell of his cooking began to attract the attention of the people who remained seated on the table.

Makoto's nose sniffed the food and she went into an immediate trance from it. "Oh my~ My nose smelt something delicious~~." Makoto said as she placed her head on the table and looked like she had melted from the smell. Everyone else them caught on the smell and were shocked by the wonderful fragrances that they began to smell and did the same as well. Sora then sprinkled some of the special ingredient onto the meat as he brought the noodles out and dried them intensely. '_**Can't have the noodles too soggy otherwise the taste will be ruined...**_' Sora thought as he finished draining all the water from the pot away and placing the noodles at a bowl.

Taking the beef he was sauteing with the onions, he sprinkled half of it onto the spaghetti itself which made the gravy that was produced by it drip onto the noodles like snowflakes as he took the remainder of it and place them on another bowl. Slicing a few tomatos and getting tomato sauce, he mixed the tomato ingredients together with the remaining meat and onions before cutting some herbs and mixing them in with some salt and pepper. Getting the gravy covered pan once more, he poured his sauce in it and started cooking it.

As he ran to get another more ingredients for another dish he had in mind, the others watched in awe what he was cooking. Their mouths couldn't help but drool a bit as even the usually cool Jin noticed he was drooling a little before wiping it off and Hunter Long himself felt his hunger level rise. Sora then came back with some chestnuts on his hand and ingredients for what would appear to be a desert in hand. 'I think I should make everyone chestnut parfaits. This should be a blast to do.' Sora thought as he noticed the sauce was almost ready to have a secret ingredient poured into it.

Sora grabbed the white and red cooking wine that was rarely used and opened their corks. Pouring the white first, it created a huge flame that shocked the group as Sora calmly manuevered around it as he heard it whisper to him. "Let me consume your flesh..." it whispered as Sora poured the red one next as the flames became a pure red crimson right in front of his face. Making sure that he kept a certain distance away from the fire and not drawing attention to himself, Sora successfully stopped the flames as he poured the sauce on the same bowl that he used to make it.

He then grab some foil and covered the top of the bowl to let the sauce cook itself a little bit more as he began making his desert. After a little bit more time passed, Sora laid his cold creation to the freezer to set as he brought the italian inspired dinner to the table with some bread and butter. Everyone seated on the table felt the smell crawl up to their noses as Mai herself cursed her inability to eat such a delicious meal in front of her.

"Wow...did you seriously make this man?" Taro asked in disbelief as Sora simply looked at him weirdly. "Of course I did, who else did you expect to make this?" He replied as Makoto internally facepalmed at Sora's rather cluelessness but soon overide those thoughts with her grumbling stomach. "Can we eat now Sora? Please...my stomach is killing me here." She said with a rather cute look on her as he couldn't help simply look away as he secretly smiled to himself. "Go ahead. You guys enjoy it." he said as the group then took some of the spaghetti noodles and placed it on their plates before pouring the sauce on it.

The result was that they couldn't believe. The spaghetti somehow had a shine that made it look attractive while the sauce poured out of it like free flowing lava. When they take a bite except for Mai, All of the taste buds in their tongues were suddenly overwhelmed by pure deliciousness. "This spaghetti...How...How on earth does it taste so good!?" They said in shock as Mai herself simply heard her stomach grumble in hunger.

"Here you go..." Sora said to her ear as he placed a bowl right in front of her. Taking a look, she was shocked to see it was the thing that he called an abomination as she looked at Sora's back. As he checked the deserts once more, he thought in his mind for a bit. 'That girl Noel...she put so much effort to make that 'Meal'...I just can't go tossing away effort like that.' Sora thought as he went back to the table only to notice that the sauce was almost gone and the spaghetti was being consumed rapidly by the group with Mai enjoying herself with her meal.

Shaking his head a little as he made a fake smile, he grabbed a loaf of bread and dipped some of it onto the sauce. Taking a bite from it, He began to think about the taste itself. 'Hmmm...a rich creamy taste with a nice bitter after taste... just right.' he thought as he ate some more bread with the sauce. As soon as everyone was done eating he looked at their satisfied looks. "So everyone, did you enjoy the meal?" he asked as they said this to him.

* * *

Makoto: THAT WAS JUST SIMPLY TOO GOOD! I Must have ate heaven!

Noel: I have never tasted something like this ever in my life!

Tsubaki: It has such a refined taste to it, yet it's so simple!

Taro: Are you making seconds man!?

Akane: Taro...don't push your stomach. But in honesty it was one of the best meals I ever had.

Cajun: A well refined dish that has the taste of heaven to it.

Shiori: Simply delicious Sora.

Jin: It's at least one of the better meals I've had in my life.

Hunter: It's good...really good.

* * *

The moment Sora heard the comments he just simply nodded his head as he rushed back to the freezer and pulled out the deserts for everybody. The cups that they were placed on had a chilly gleam to them as Makoto stared at the desert with even more drool coming out of her mouth. Sora then sprinkled some chestnuts he had roasted and crushed to each cup of delicious nutty Vanilla and poured a syrup he had made with chestnuts and chocolate. "Chestnut parfait...enjoy" he said as he placed it in front of everyone.

Everyone took their spoons and scooped one piece of the delicious creation in front of them and placed it in their mouths. The moment they did so, an explosion of sweet and savory tastes overwhelmed them as even Jin himself was amazed by this. In their time in the academy, they had never seen Jin Kisaragi, the usually cool man who everyone was attracted to suddenly melt away in amazement, by a cold treat the less. Makoto herself found her love for chestnut parfaits grow even more as she simply looked at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Your hands are blessed by the gods Sora! THE COOKING GODS!" She shouted as Sora simply looked away which everyone guess was to hide a blush that was coming out of his face which was the truth. "It's nothing that major...it's just food that's all." Sora said humbly as Mai was shocked by how humble he stayed with his cooking. Looking at her desert, she decided not to waste the effort that Sora took in order to make this desert and against her own tongue, she took a small spoonful and placed it on her mouth.

* * *

The moment she did so, she didn't experience the emotions of the meal like she normally would but found herself surfing in memories. She never expected this at all as soon she saw memories that were covered in pain and suffering, and even that of blood in the one second she tasted it. Swallowing the desert down, she suddenly found herself staring at an alleyway with a hooded figure at her vision.

She couldn't hear the voices of the memories but she saw something that shocked her, a man with dark blue hair that was spiked back laid on the ground begging to the hooded figure with a crest that she was all to familiar with. '!...That's the Hazuki Family crest...my family's crest..." Mai thought as she remembered the days that she was known as Mai Hazuki, the next successor to the Hazuki household...and a male in those days.

She then suddenly realized who it was, 'Wait...Isn't that older brother Junichiro?!' She thought as she saw her brother begging for his life in front of her eyes. Suddenly the hooded figure grabbed him by his throat and choked the life out of him until he turned blue before she saw the figure grab a rubbish bin's lid and repeatedly smash his face with brutality. The blood sprayed everywhere as the face slowly was made unrecognisable.

As soon as she finished seeing her brother's murder in front of her eyes, she tried to focus on the hooded figure as his face remained incognito in front of her eyes. The last thing she could see was a little girl who was a squirrel beastkin sprawled on the ground in pain. Her orange shirt covered in blood and her tail was soaked with it as she realized who it was. Before she could say a word, she soon found herself being shook on by a squirrel girl with the recognisable tail and ears.

"Mai! Mai! Are you alright!?" Makoto asked in worry as Mai simply shook her head and slowly rised from the ground. She saw that everyone was looking at her with worry in their eyes. "Don't worry everyone...I'll be alright." she reassured everyone as she looked at the desert before looking at Sora. "I'm sorry I worried everyone...it's just I didn't want you to feel like you wasted your time making a portion for me." She apologized but Sora simply shrugged it off. "It's alright. There's no need to apologize for anything at all. Besides I didn't know about your rare eating disorder so I should be the one apologizing."

* * *

The moment he said that, Mai couldn't help but feel a sense of worry crawl up to her back. What was with the memories that she saw, and why on earth did she see Makoto in one of them. She couldn't help but have one question in her mind.

* * *

"**Just who are you Sora?**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! Ahh, the latest surge has finally been released along with more details about Sora himself. To those who have read Stories of the Fated Wind you all should know what happens in Sora's life before he entered the Academy but to those who don't it gives you more reason to cheek it out! How will Mai cope with the memories she saw? Will she tell her friends about it? Just how close is Sora coming to finally remembering who he was? All these questions and more for the next surge so Read on if you dare!**


	15. Surge 14: Lighting and Wind (REBEL 1)

( A chapter near the end of the year! This sure has been a weird ride for me! I Hope you all will stick the whole way for it!)

**Bold** + _Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

Surge 14

It has been a week since the qualifiers happened and all the contestants that survived them waited in a single room. The room itself would have been enough to give people with clausterphobia enough reason to start panicking as the crowd of people were beginning squeeze each other. In this crowd of people, Makoto and Hunter were trying to stay near each other while at the same time, have a conversation.

"Hehehehe, Oh shit. It's time for the next round." Makoto said quietly to herself in excitement as Hunter couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sight of his furry tail beastkin friend and her anxiety to just fight. "You sure are excited." He said as Makoto simply looked at him and nodded. "Of course!" She simply replied as he chuckled once again. "I didn't know what I would have expect from you." Hunter said in a joking way as Makoto herself didn't pay attention to the tone of it. " Trust me Hunter, Don't expect a lot from...HEY!" She shouted in the end as she finally realized what he had said as Hunter made a relaxed laugh that immediately melt the pout on her face as she found it cute.

"Sorry Sorry." He apologized as he made a smile that actually made her blush a bit. As soon as he did that tough, he began to massage one of Makoto's squirrel beastkin ears. Giggling a little bit at first, Makoto realized that he was doing it unconsciouly as she simply cleared her throat. "Hunter... your hands are at my ears." The moment Makoto said that, Hunter snapped out of his daydream as he blushed a little which made her giggle. "You sure do look cute when you blush you know." She said as Hunter cleared his throat in order to compose himself as the following conversation happened.

* * *

Hunter: Sorry about that...It's just a habit that I picked up.

Makoto: A habit?

Hunter: You see, I used to do that a lot with the Kakas and your ears remind me of them.

Makoto: Kakas? As in the beastkin who live underground in Kagutsuchi?

Hunter: You know about the Kaka?

Makoto: Well not really...I just know as much as everyone else knows.

Hunter: Ahh...If you're ever interested about the kakas you can talk to me, I got to go and talk to someone right now.

* * *

The moment she heard that, Makoto immediately knew who he was talking about. "Sure Hunter, you go ahead and talk to her." Makoto said as Hunter flustered up immediately before smiling at her. "Thanks a lot Makoto, See you later!" Hunter said as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Makoto to herself as she looked at the various contestants around her. Most of them were just talking to themselves as she found herself quite alone.

She then checked the time that was on the wall and noted that a certain someone that she befriended a month ago is actually late. '_**Geez Sora, Where are you right now? It's already time...**_' Makoto thought as she began to tap on her feet. Then as if something had struck the room, everyone went quiet as the doors opened once more. The person who was responsible for causing the silence was actually Sora as everyone in the room looked at him.

Sora himself didn't really give much care about the various eyes looking at him as he heard some people gossip about him which actually annoyed him in truth. "Oh god...it's Block E's winner..." A male student gossiped to his friend as he simply nodded his head. "Yeah...the only person from Block E..." his friend replied as Sora noticed two girls that noticed him looking at them. "Oh god...I feel like I am staring at the eyes of a demon..." The girl said as her friend simply tapped her shoulder. "Come on, let's just mind our own business." She said as they let their attention go elsewhere.

Sora then noticed the waving hand of the only friend he has even bothered making in the academy as he decided to walk to the waving figure's hand. "_**Hey there Makoto. What's with the hand?**_" Sora asked as Makoto herself looked at him with rather wide eyes. "_**What are you doing that kept you away for so long?! You know that you are late!**_" Makoto questioned as Sora himself began to think for a bit, "_**Well...I guess that I took too long cooking breakfast.**_" Sora pondered as Makoto simply looked at him in disbelief.

"_**I wonder sometimes if you are just clueless or if you're really just like this.**_" Makoto said as Sora looked at her with some confusion in his eyes. "_**Ahehehe. I don't think I am that late, I mean it's just one minute past the alotted time so I'm sure it's alright.**_" Sora said as Makoto wondered what kind of logic Sora's mind used as that made almost no sense. Sora looked around the room and happened to notice Hunter who clutched his leg in pain as the tournament officials entered the room.

"_**Will All the contestants please stand according to your blocks now!**_" The official shouted as everyone one of them did so obediently. Sora took his sweet time however as he felt like the person was just barking orders and he didn't like it one bit. Standing on his Block E, he felt a strange feeling as he looked at his behind to find absolutely nobody standing right behind him. Looking at his front and seeing only just the tournament official in front of him, the reality of the situation hit him as he realized that he was really the only person from Block E standing right now.

'_**I guess I am all alone now huh...**_' Sora thought as this situation was rather familiar to him for some reason. Ruffling his hair and ignoring the various eyes on him he looked at the official that was addressing everyone else in the arena. "First of all I would like to congratulate everyone for making past the qualifiers!" He said as he urged everyone to clap which they did so, some more reluctantly than others as he gestured everyone to stop.

"We shall now begin deciding who will be fighting who in the Quaterfinals as we shall cut down the field in half!" he continued as everyone began to talk amongst themselves once more as he was forced to gesture everyone to remain quiet as he wanted to speak. "We shall also decide the two people that will be facing each other for the chance of an automatic promotion to the SemiFinals!" the moment the contestants heard that, they couldn't help but feel shock as Hunter raised his hand at this. "What do you mean automatic promotion to the SemiFinals?" He asked.

The official made a small sigh as he decided to explain to Hunter. "You see, Usually every year we will have two people specially selected to fight for a spot in the Semi Finals where by then it's usually the four best students. This will help to set up one of the matches in the semi finals." The official explained as Hunter nodded his head at that explanation. "We have already decided the first contestant for this special round." Another official said as she then pointed to Sora, somebody that everyone knew was going to be picked.

"The first person we have decided for this match is the Winner of Block E, Sora Minakaze." She said as Sora himself looked rather shocked. "M-me? Are you sure?" Sora questioned as the lady simply sighed. "Of course you you idiot..." She insulted as Sora made a small growl that nobody could hear as she gestured for him to walk up to the stage which he did so with some hesistation. Soon after he did so, he noticed a lottery wheel being pulled to the stage, something which is completely new to him.

"In order to determine the person that Sora Minakaze will be facing, We shall have him draw a lot from this wheel to determine the Block that he is choosing where we have the opponent ready for him." The lady explaned as the lottery wheel began to spin fast. Sora, bewildered by this, simply looked at it with amazement in his eyes as the lady then gave him a button. "Press this button when you feel like it, and don't take your sweet time with it alright." The lady explained.

Sora held the button firmly on his hand as he looked at the lottery wheel with focus on his eyes. '_**I wonder...who will I get as my opponent.**_' Sora thought as he pressed the button which made it slow down. As it slowed down, the rest of the group felt excitement and anxiety in their hearts. Two in particular felt extremes of both sides as the wheel slowed down in their view.

The first one was Makoto Nanaya. She kept quiet about it to Sora but deep down she was never really satisfied with the tie that they both recieved in their first match. 'I seriously want to fight you again Sora...That first fight was just exilerating...I never felt such excitement before for any person I fought...I WANT TO FIGHT YOU AGAIN!' Her thoughts and heart said as Hunter felt her hot burning pasion and excitement and chuckled at the sight of it.

'You seriously want a rematch against him huh...' Hunter thought as he looked back at the wheel. He didn't felt the same kind of enthutiasm that Makoto had but a sense of anxiety fell on him. 'I have to be ready if I face him...He's not like the others that I fought before...' Hunter thought as the wheel finally began to slow down on it's block of choice. The wheel then made a screeching stop as it's choice was going to become clear as everyone's heartbeat could be heard.

"The person that will be facing Sora Minakaze...IS FROM BLOCK C!" The official shouted as Makoto made a loud groan while everyone else took breathes of relief except the unfortunate people of Block C. Their anxieties went up to the roof as the official raised his board to announce the fighter that was going to be picked. "And that person is...VIXEN ARIA!"

* * *

The moment he shouted that name, everyone in the room became quiet. All eyes then focused on a fox beastkin that surprised Sora. She had a rather average build but her hair was beyond average, red crimson streaks and tips accented all over her brown hair with her tail being mostly red than brown. Her dark chestnut eyes matched her rather disinterested look that was present on her face as she approached the stage to face off against him.

As she did so, Sora heard the talk about the new person on his eyes. "Talk about bad luck, he had to get the lightning Yokai of all people." One person said as his friend nodded in agreement, "Yeah...She will rip him apart and eat him a new one." his friend said as Sora thought that they are just mind blown by the results that were shown to them. He soon came face to face with his opponent as they looked at each other in the eyes.

In Sora's eyes, he felt the tension that this Vix girl was emiting. She had a bored look to her face but her eyes were that of pure hatred as she continued to look at him with said eyes. In Vix's eyes however she saw a different story in Sora's own. She couldn't sense the usual hatred that people gave her nor could she sense any sense of care that would be given to her. It was as if he was just acknowledging her existance.

'Is he mocking me?" Vix questioned in her mind as Sora looked at her face and nodded his head. To her shock, he actually extended his hand in a friendly gesture towards her. "It's nice to meet you Vixen. My name's Sora." Makoto was litterally shocked to hear that being said from him. She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight as she had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't halucinating. '_**I'm not halucinating alright...Sora's initiating the conversation!**_' Makoto thought as she watched on.

Instead of accepting his gesture however, Vix merely brushed it away as she looked at him coldly at the face and simply swipes his hand away. Sora made a rather confused look on his face but deep down on the inside he could feel her instant dislike for him. '_**Ouch...She hates me already from the get go...**_' Sora thought as she simply gave him a sharp, "HMPH!" before looking at him dead in the eyes.

"I don't know what you are trying to do...But there's no need to try to get friendly with me alright." Vix said to Sora's face as she shoved him aside to walk away. Sora was left genuinely confused by this gesture as he scratched his head with the same confusion he felt. 'Wow...talk about being the unfriendly type...' Sora thought as looked at the direction that Vix walked to. The official then looked at Sora as she simply sighed.

"Will you please get yourself ready at the arena. Your match will begin in a few hours." she said as Sora simply nodded his head as he started walking away. As he did so, he heard the official then say , "The rest of you will recieve your matchup's tommorow. Remember, This is all for a stake in the Quaterfinals now so give it your best. You all are dismissed!" Everyone then slowly began to leave the room as Sora went for the arena, His heart began to beat with an intensity he had never felt before.

He couldn't explain the feeling his heart had, was it telling him that danger is slowly aproaching his way? Or was it trying to give him even more hints to the past that he was slowly coming to fear in truth. He wondered about the visions that he recieved, the memories he saw, the amount of death and destruction he saw that would horrify normal people. He didn't know why he would have these memories in the first place and they were actually beginning to make him wonder why he didn't feel any kind of dread from them.

'_**Why...Why do these memories of mine seem to be more of violence...**_' Sora thought as he was temporarily blinded by the bright flashing lights of the arena. The dome around the arena had not been placed yet but the ars magus markings for it were getting ready on the ground to do so. Sora smelt in the air the smell of battle and intensity as he walked his way to the middle of the arena. Then to his rather much disappointment, The announcer and his loud voice had returned as the arena came back to life once more.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK AUDIENCE! TO THE MATCH THAT WILL DETERMINE THE SEMIFINALS!" Crow shouted as the whole arena went up to a huge uproar with the crowds cheering loudly. "Usually I would have my sidekick bean with me but for some reason he's not here right now...I wonder where he could be?" Crow questioned as he suddenly found himself being shoved aside by a rather charismatic looking fellow.

"Sorry I am late Crow! I am Bean's replacement for the time being ROBIN!" The announcer shouted out his name as the crowd cheered once more. "You have to inform me later what happened to Bean later alright!" Crow said as he felt his thunder was stolen at that moment. Clearing his throat, Crow returned back to his rather energetic voice as he shouted once more. "TODAY FOR THIS MATCH! WE HAVE TWO OF THE MOST CONTROVERSAL FIGHTERS WE HAVE IN THIS TOURNAMENT FIGHTING FOR A PLACE IN THE SEMIFINALS FOLKS!" Crow shouted as the crowds cheered.

"Controversal is an understatement for these two! First off we have Sora Minakaze of Block E! Or should I say the only survivor of Block E!" Robin said as the camera focused on Sora which shocked him a little bit. "HE SURE DID MAKE A STATEMENT IN THE QUALIFIERS, ELIMINATING EVERYONE WHO STOOD IN HIS WAY IN BLOCK E! IS HE A ONE SHOT WONDER OR CAN HE REPEAT THIS FEAT WITH HIS NEXT OPPONENT!" Crow shouted.

"We have to wonder indeed for his next opponent is nothing but Electrifying herself!" Robin said as Crow acted out in a dramatic manner. "WHY YES! She is known by many names! The Paralyzer, The Disabler and the Electric Fox and who knows what other nicknames! BUT NOBODY CAN ESCAPE HER GRASP ONCE SHE HAS CAUGHT YOU!" Crow shouted in the end as Vix herself entered the arena in a rather casual manner. Standing at where she was to be standing.

"EVERYONE! IT'S THE LIGHTINING YOKAI HERSELF! VIXEN ARIA!" Crow shouted as the crowds did not cheer but actually gave a boo for her. Sora looked at her face and was not surprised to see her just ignore the boos directed for her. " These people are sure annoying me right now..." Vix said with a sigh in the end as the dome came back up surrounding the two fighters for that moment. They knew that this was it...whatever was going to happen was going to happen in the field right now. Their hearts beated in unison as they didn't speak a word to each other yet.

* * *

**THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!...**

* * *

Vix readied two daggers that Sora had never seen before. The knives themseleves were rather sharp and narrow to be normal blades and they had cross guards in the end. Reversing her grip on them, she got to a low stance.

* * *

**REBEL 1**

* * *

Vix watched Sora get into a stance that she had never seen before. His right arm was raised a bit higher with his left closer to his body. His left foot was in front with his right all the way to the back giving him an aerodynamic lean to his figure. She assumed that this was a defensive stance in nature but she felt that it was too straight to be defensive in nature as it lacked stability.

* * *

**ACTION!**

* * *

They then charged...the arena filled with electricity for the battle ahead...

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I know that this chapter is a rather short one but trust me! I wanted to seperate the fight for this particular chapter so I can write it in good detail! I honestly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Also I would like to state that Vixen Aria doesn't belong to me but to a good friend of mine RedBlackFlame17. How will this match between Sora and Vix go?! What does those nicknames that Vix have mean!? WELL! READ ON TO FIND OUT!**


	16. Surge 15: Lightning and Wind (REBEL 2)

Surge 15

(And Now, the second part to lightning and wind. Enjoy everyone!)

**Bold** +_ Italics_ = _**Japanese**_

* * *

**Previously on BlazBlue Academic Surge...**

* * *

Sora entered the room, a week after the qualifiers not knowing what to expect. One of those things is the chance to advance automatically into the Semifinals, basically allowing hin to spend a few weeks to relax and properly train himself for the challenges ahead.

But with every chance there is a catch. That catch this time around is the mysterious fox beastkin Vixen Aria. With such names as the Paralyzer, the Disabler, The Lighting Fox and Yokai, People seem to fear her heavily.

What are the mysteries that will be solved in their moment of battle? And what new mysteries will be created? There is only way to find out...that way is for the two to fight out for the chance to go into the Semifinals.

* * *

**And now, the continuation of Blazblue Academic surge...**

* * *

**REBEL 1 ACTION!**

* * *

In Sora's eyes, Vix had nearly vanished from his eyes. Appearing as only a red and brown blur, It took Sora some effort to make sure he doesn't lose her from his view as she also struggled to see him despite her beastkin eyes. 'What the hell?! This guy's fast...' Vix thought as they finally clashed with arm bracer and daggers. Their eyes locked down with tension, the crowd could feel their tension as well as they immediately pushed themselves away.

Vix then tossed smaller throwing daggers at Sora before trying to stab him with her left dagger. Deflecting the throwing daggers quickly before parrying her stab, Sora threw a few punches as she dodged them swiftly and accurately. Sora then tossed a right punch that Vix dodged and tried to stab with her right dagger, which he managed to move out at the very last moment as it clanged with his arm bracer.

Sora at that moment felt somthing shock him a bit from the arm bracer as he managed to kick Vix at her gut away from him. Deciding that he has to take to the offensive, Sora charged for her. Vix tried to focus at Sora's movement's once more but once again, she could barely see his feet as he simply was too mobile for her eyes. She then felt a sudden pain in her back as a fist suddenly twisted at her back, increasing the pain she felt tenfold.

Making a feral shout, she fought back the pain as she managed to reverse grip one of her daggers and stabbed the person in their stomach. That person flinched a little as Vix turned around and managed to stab her other dagger right at that person's shoulder. "GOT YOU!" She shouted as Sora suddenly felt jolts of electricity flow into his body. It felt like a burning heat that was mixed with a lightning bolt as Sora was forced to retreat away from her. As he did so, he noticed little ars magus circles that were present on the blades of the daggers that glowed yellow.

"E-ELECTRIC ARS!?" Sora said in shock as Vix made a small grin at his shock. "So you finally noticed them huh?" She said while on the bleachers, Hunter simply made a small shiver as he knew all to well the effect of those daggers. 'Thank god it's not me today...but still...' Hunter thought as he couldn't shake off the feelings of doubt he felt on Sora. The girls on the other hand were on the edge of their seats especially Makoto as she looked on with nervousness in her eyes. "I believe that the advantage has to go to Vix right now." Cajun said as she was taking notes down. Shiori's sharp eyes allowed her to see a strange yellow substance that was coated on the blades themselves. "I believe she does...especially with her next trick." She said as Noel, Tsubaki and Mai didn't dare say a word.

Sora then felt another sudden pain as he couldn't help but clutch onto his stomach. As he did so, his whole left arm actually began to lock up on him as the announcers noticed this. "OH MAN! VIX'S TRADEMARK TECHNIQUE HAS STRUCK SORA MINAKAZE FOLKS!" Crow shouted as the crowd nearly went wild at the sight. Sora looked at his left arm in shock as he struggled to move it.

"And that's not all I did." Vix coldly said as Sora suddenly felt his whole left side tudge towards her as she managed to slice his whole left hand. He felt the same sensation as she forced it into a fist, which then locked into place as she tried to strike his right arm. ' _**I Won't let you!**_' Sora thought as he instinctively used his left body to shove her away. As he did so, he got pulled closer once more as he finally managed to see small tiny ars magus wires that were stuck onto his left side.

'_**Don't tell me...Those throwing knives from before!**_' Sora then made a grim realization, Vix had tossed those throwing daggers in which he parried them away. Unknown to him, they were coated with a special kind of ars magus that marked his whole body with places that wires could attach. "I See that you noticed the wires at your arm...But it's too late for that!" Vix said as she had managed to graze Sora's chasing left leg.

Feeling the familiar electricity from before, Sora quickly grabbed his arm blade and sliced off the wires attached to his arm but not before she managed to slice off his left arms bracer. Retreating away, Sora looked at her dead in the face as he felt the danger she posed, hell he even felt a burning sensation in his blood as he kept a poker face and played it off. "No wonder people couldn't decide on a single nickname for you! You just do too many stuff!" Sora said in a casual manner that the people in the bleachers couldn't believe.

* * *

Male student: Is he seriously trying to have a conversation right now!?

Female student: He must be out of his mind!

Male Student 2: I think he is out of his mind to try something like that with the Electric fox.

Female Student 2: Or maybe he's just getting desperate.

* * *

As the students talked among themselves, Cajun simply observed the scene unfolding in front of her eyes. "Could it be that he is buying himself more time in order to make a plan?" Cajun said as Tsubaki noted that thought. "It could be, it's the most logical conclusion one could think off." Tsubaki said as Noel, Makoto and Hunter focused on the match itself. "So currently...I would have to say that Vix has the clear advantage hear." Makoto said with some coldness in her voice as her interest was fully peaked in this match. Noel had also interest in the match but spend more time actually worrying for the both of them.

"I hope that they don't hurt each other badly..." Noel said with kindness in her voice. Hunter ruffled up her hair and smiled right at her. "Don't worry Noel, those two will be alright." Hunter said as an attempt to reassure her which to his relief, worked out as Noel took a deep breath. Hunter deep down however looked at the match with equal tension as he was shocked that Vix had taken extra measures. 'She's even more dangerous than the last time I fought her...and I barely won that time...' He thought as the scene went back to Sora and Vix as she simply ignored the comment that he made and charged for him.

* * *

"I won't let you keep running your mouth. It's about time someone put you in your place!" Vix said as she dashed to him before slicing him at his stomach. Before he could react, she quickly stabbed him at his thigh, sending the familiar electric numbing pain to his body. "People talk on about you you know. They say that you are a beastkin sympathizer and actually care for our kind. You know what I say to those words." Vix then swept Sora off his feet as he crashed right to the ground.

"People like you are just nothing but fucking hypocrites that only use us to further your own goals!" Vix declared as Sora was shocked to hear that. He tried to stand up but she quickly reacted to his attempt by stabbing his right leg. As he felt the sensation of electricity in him, Vix thought in her mind as she felt her blood boil in rage. She had heard that Sora was the cause of the metal plate that was in Hunter's right leg and that actually caused her to become pissed at him. Hunter long, one of the only people that she can actually tolerate to the point of forming a friendship with.

'This is for you Hunter.' Vix thought as she actually twisted her dagger on Sora's right leg, amplifying the amount of electricity and pain he felt. "OH! LOOK AT THAT RELENTLESSNESS FROM VIX! SHE MEANS TO END IT RIGHT HERE!" Robin shouted as he couldn't help but do so. The crowd looked on with tension as the group considered the match over there. "Like a prey that can't move, without his legs Sora cannot even hope to attack her with just his right arm...this match is clearly over." Cajun said as most of the group agreed to that statement.

"Yeah...I just can't see any way past that paralysis, even if he could do so, I bet Vix already has ars magus strings attached onto him, ready to pin him down for the win." Mai said as Shiori had informed the others about the string. Hunter didn't know what to feel for the match. On one hand, if Vix wins he might have to face her again but at least he knew that his friends were going to be safe...but if the opposite happened, he didn't even know what to do then.

'I need to protect my friends...I need to protect my friends.' Hunter thought in his mind as Noel looked at Makoto with worry. "Makoto...aren't you worried about this match?" Noel asked as to everyone's shock, Makoto had kept her composure while at the same time they saw the tension that was present in her eyes. She was muttering something that they couldn't hear as she actually had blocked them out of her ears. They leaned in closer to hear what she is saying, "_**...Win Sora...Win...**_" Makoto muttered as they cursed their inability to understand Japanese.

* * *

Sora laid on the ground, his whole body against him now. His legs refused to move and his left arm is just stuck. Vix was cutting off the leather padding for the arm bracer as he looked at the daggers she used. Though the qualifier made them use blunt weapons to prevent massive injury, the matches from now on allowed the students to bring their own weapons as well as allow them to fully use their ars magus. The dome above them was the only thing that helped to prevent their wounds from being fatal as Vix successfully did cut off his arm bracers on the right.

"Don't worry about the paralysis...It's only for a short while." Vix said as she aimed her dagger for his right shoulder. Sora was left puzzled by this as he actually asked her a question. "What do you mean it's for a short while?" He asked as she made a simple grunt before deciding to entertain his 'stupid question' in her mind. "The paralysis mixture I use is a small does you see. If I want, I can apply as many doses on your body as I please. Enough to make you a paraplegic for the rest of your sad pathetic life." Vix said as she stabbed Sora's right shoulder.

Sora felt the electric slowly come this time as Vix continued to speak. "Or maybe I should just paralyze your mouth instead? Make you a mute forever." the moment vix said that, Sora's mind went to a dark place. He found himself looking at a person that he couldn't recognise. The person kept their head low on the ground, their clothes completely tattered and covered in blood. Walking to that person slowly, he saw that person's hair and was shocked to see that it was white with blond tips.

"_**Is that...me?**_" Sora questioned as his saw his younger self keeping his head low. He didn't even say a word as Sora remembered what he felt that time. "_**Right...I remember...I used to be like this...**_" Sora said to nobody in particular as his younger self kept quiet with the darkness around him. "_**I...I didn't dare speak...I didn't even speak at all...I just kept quiet...Until...until Nee-san saved me...**_" Sora said as he looked at back reality. "_**She saved me from the darkness of the world...and took me to the world...**_"

As Sora suddenly shook his head, Vix thought that it was Sora's response to her threat to making him mute. "HMPH...I'm wasting my time with you...and your stupid hair." She said as she slowly got off Sora, leaving her dagger embedded on his right shoulder. "See...You're nothing but a pathetic loser of life, you albino." Vix said as she turned her back from Sora. As the crowd saw her slowly walking away from the scene, they had thought she was the winner as the announcers themselves got ready to announce it.

'Finally...this is over...and I don't have to fight again for a while anybody.' Vix thought as She waited for the announcers to announce her win. Suddenly, she found herself staring at the dome that was supposed to come down when her win was announcer. 'What on Earth is taking them so long.' she thought once more as she decided to turn back. As she did, she was shocked to see what she was seeing. Sora himself was struggling with everything in his power to stand back up despite being paralyzed.

"L-L-L-LOOK AT THIS FOLKS! SORA REFUSES TO GIVE UP! THAT'S JUST INSANITY!" Crow shouted in shock as Vix remained calm. Expecting something like this to happen due to experience, she had bothered to anchor Sora down to the ground with the various throwing knives scattered around the arena with ars magus strings attached to them. She then looked at the announcers and shouted to them.

* * *

Vix:It's best to just declare it my win! There's no way he's going to get...

Sora: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!

Vix: !? What did you say to me!?

Sora: I SAID YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WON SO EASILY JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T MOVE!?

Vix: Of course! You're stuck to the ground with no way to move your body! Of course I will win!

Sora: TCH! It's that stupid attitude of yours that nobody likes you stupid bitch!

Vix: You calling me a bitch now!? SO YOU DO SEE BEASTKIN AS TOOLS!

Sora: oh? Beastkin as tools? YOU'RE THE DERANGED ONE HERE!

* * *

That last sentence shocked Vix and everyone in the arena to the very core as Sora's fingers began to move once more. "You really think you know this world all too well huh? You think you have seen all of the evil of it? Being abused and treated like trash? Well let me give you a reality check for you...THE WORLD IS NOT LIKE THAT!" Sora shouted in the end as actually forced his right arm to move as he tossed the dagger embedded on it right at Vix. Vix easily dodged it and dashed right for him to paralyze it once again.

But before she could stab the shoulder again, she suddenly felt a strong force preventing her from stabbing her point as she looked. She saw that Sora had actually grabbed the blade with his bare hands which was just insanity in her mind. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE WORLD HUH?! YOU'RE JUST THROWING A TANTRUM LIKE AN IGNORANT CHILD!" Vix shouted to him as she raised her other free arm to stab him with the other dagger.

In an instant however, She found herself being the stab victim as her left shoulder was stabbed by Sora using her own blade that Sora caught with his now bleeding hand. "You're the one who is being the damn child! Letting only nothing but your damn hatred blind you from the world." Sora muttered as he forced her off with his left arm, which began to slowly come back to life from the effects of the paralysis. Vix was shocked at the rate of recovery and even more so that he could move his arms so freely despite the wiring around them.

"Hatred breeds more hatred Vix...that's a cold hard fact. NOW ACCEPT THAT FACT AND LIVE IN GOD DAMN REALITY!" Sora shouted as he finally stood up once more. Against all odds, he made a comeback that absolutely nobody could see coming. Not the announcers, not the whole student body, not Cajun Faycott or even her friends hell not even Hunter Long as the arena was filled with nothing but pure silence.

"This...This is just totally unexpected..." Cajun could only say as the rest of the arena remained quiet. Makoto herself however felt like continuing to cheer for Sora, as if she was the only one who was going to support him the whole way. Hunter himself was trying to recompose himself but found it difficult to do so, in all of his life, he had never heard of a person who was this persistent in his life. 'He just won't give up!...is he even human!?' Hunter questioned in his mind as the seeds of anger were being sowed unknown to him by an unknown entity.

* * *

In all of her life, she had never felt so much anger flowing into her. This person was not only annoying her, he was angering her with words that hit very deep into her. Using ars magus that only she knows to dispel the paralysis on her left arm she got ready both of her daggers as blue electricity began to flow through them. Crow immediately recognised this as he shouted through the mic he was using. "OH MY FOLKS! IT APPEARS VIX IS GOING TO USE THE MOVE THAT EARNED HER NICKNAME!" Crow shouted as Robin looked at him with equal shock. "You don't mean that move where someone had to be hospitalized for 3 months?!" Robin said as Vix pointed her blue charged daggers at Sora.

"Here's your option right now...Sora...You either surrender or your nerves will get fried." Vix said coldly to him as Sora didn't even look intimidated by the sight. "Do you really think I give a shit about that?" Sora said as he got into a stance once again as for a split second, she smelt blood. Ignoring the stench, she reverse gripped one of her daggers as she got ready to charge at Sora. Sora got ready to do the same as everyone can feel the climax coming for this match.

In an instant, when a single sound was heard, both Sora and Vix dashed for each other with lighting pace. People could clearly see the lightning trail that was behind Vix while Sora was just running directly for Vix with the maximum speed he could muster. Sora raised his left fist into the air, ready to throw it down at Vix, Vix herself got ready both of her daggers to slash at Sora. 'All I need is one slash...One slash and he's down for good!' Vix thought as she made her slash.

At that moment, Sora actually tossed his fist which Vix at the last moment inverted her blades to a guarding stance. The moment Sora's fist clashed with Vix's blue electric daggers sending all of the built up electricity from it into Sora's body. The feeling he felt was nothing short of a nightmare as he felt something inside him burn up intensely as the electricity shocked him greatly. However something inside him refuse to give up at all as he began to slowly force his fist down on Vix's guard.

This caused even more electricity to go into him, rather fatal amounts as Vix and everyone noticed. "What are you doing!? STOP TRYING TO FIGHT AGAINST THIS OR YOU WILL FRY ALL YOUR ORGANS INSIDE OUT!" Vix shouted out as to her horror, her warning fell onto deaf ears as Sora had the eyes of a man out for victory despite the one yellow eye she could only see from Sora.

In his heart, this match was more than a match. He couldn't explain it with words but he felt it, that sensation to be victorious...that desire to win...The goal of meeting the one person that tied against him in the grandest stage of them all. " I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO DO! SO I CAN'T LOSE HERE!" Sora shouted out as his fist had somehow penetrated through her defenses but Vix at the last minute dodged.

Instead of stopping his attack, Sora did something that was completely unexpected and used the momentum of the fist to forcibly spin his body around. Vix tried to slash once more but to her shock and everyone's awe, her slash actually phased right through him. Sora felt it in him, this move he was going to use was inspired by the same person who he strived to beat. So he knew he had to give a name that would give respect to that person...that name was.

"_**Korona fure mawari!**_" Sora shouted out as his right fist came crashing at Vix's chin. His right fist continued to spin around Vix's chin as she slowly began to spin herself vertically into the air with Sora giving chase. The force was so hard that Some of her clothes managed to get cut by it alone. While in the air, Vix felt the air actually touching her face as she felt like she was floating off the ground. Before she could even find her bearings, Sora began to punch her left and right as she was helpless in the air.

"It's time to end this!" Sora shouted as he got ready his left leg for what she presumed to be a bicycle kick. She also did not want to lose right here and she knew she had one more trump card to play against Sora. Readying a special item away from Sora's view. Sora managed to give her a bicycle kick as her body was arched horizontally to the ground. As he arched his back to make the motion of a half moon, Vix pulled out her trump card and gathered blue electrical energy through it. Pointing it at Sora, suddenly from the roof, a blue electrical beam of lightning penetrated through the barrier and right into Sora's whole body before it went right back to the item on Vix's hand.

The electric bolt struck Sora like he was butter on a knife as he felt his whole body nearly slice apart from the sheer shock. Slowly, Sora and Vix rapidly fell to the ground. Vix desperately trying to keep the bolt on Sora and Sora trying to break it apart as the dome around them was slowly collapsing, and with that dome, the ars magus that was preventing most of their injuries from being too fatal.

With the last of his strength, Sora slowly began to overpower the electricity that was coursing through his body as he finally managed to force his right arm into the air. "_**Wairudoharikēn**_**!**" Sora shouted as he twisted his fist in the air and managed to land a punch right at Vix's chest. The air around them broke as they soon crashed right to the ground and created a huge dust cloud. Everyone in the arena struggled to see anything through the dust cloud as everyone began to focus on the arena. All they could see was just dust and dirt but soon, it began to disperse as they saw a fist in the air as Crow and Robin saw who the hand belonged too.

* * *

"THE WINNER...THE WINNER IS SORA MINAKAZE!" They shouted as the cloud finally dispersed as Sora looked on at Vix who was sprawled on the ground unconscious. He then looked at the crowds and saw Makoto Nanaya who had taken a deep breath. Sora then felt his head become light headed as he decided to close his eyes for that one moment.

* * *

**And for that one moment... he had never felt so alive before.**

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! I hope you all enjoyed this two parter of Lightning and Wind. I hope the hype was well fufilled. If you all did then I am glad that you did and if not, I promise to keep on trying my best to impress you guys! So with Sora on his way to the SemiFinals, what is he going to do? WELL! READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

* * *

Moves in Japanese. (Note I did use Google Translate for them so sorry if they are inaccurate in a sense.)

_**Wairudoharikēn**_** – Wild Hurricane**

_**Korona fure mawari**_ – Corona Whirling


End file.
